Protect You With My Life
by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo
Summary: When Shiro walks up to Kisuke's Shop with a mutilated Ichigo in his arms, he tells everyone what happened after he managed to get Orihime to escape. Dark fic with rape, torture, angst, the works! HichigoXIchigo with 1-sided GrimmIchi. No like,No read.
1. Chapter 1: Return

Yeah, I know… I have a poll up saying that I should update my stories…but this one just popped up! I gotta start it at least! So…here's a twisted little story. It's a Hichigo X Ichigo, with one sided Grimmjow X Ichigo and Ulquiorra X Ichigo and hints of Uryu X Orihime. I know, confusing, right? Well, you'll get it soon enough! Here's the prologue of Protect You With My Life! XD If you don't like torture fics, well…you won't like this at all and you'll wanna stop here…

XxxxxxxxX

Chapter 1: Return…

Uryu's POV

I have no idea how long we've been sitting here. We were all waiting inside Kisuke's Shop, well, except for Ichigo. He's the reason we were here in the first place. After he rescued Orihime, he got cornered by another Espada, Nnoitora, and told Orihime to run and find us. At least, that's what Orihime told us. It's been 3 weeks now. Outside there was a raging storm, preventing us all from leaving. Needless to say, it matched our moods completely, well, mine and Renji's.

"Where the fuck is Kisuke?" Renji snapped angrily. I sighed and looked at him.

"Renji, he'll be back in a minuet." I told him for the thousandth time. He just gave me his usual 'evil' stare and sat back down. When Kisuke walked back in, we all stood up, hoping to get some good news for once, but the look on his face made all our hearts fall.

"What happened? What did the old man say now?" I snapped. He let out a slow sigh.

"We now have permission to re-enter Hueco Mundo to find Ichigo and rescue him." He said. Although it was good news, the way he sounded made it sound like that was the worst possible outcome.

"Well that's good right?" Rukia asked nervously. "So what's with the upset face?"

"It's going to take at least a week, maybe two, to re-open the Gargantuan." I just exploded there, right there.

"What? Then why the fuck didn't we start to open it a weak ago?" I yelled. I'm actually well known for my calm mood in really tough situations, but this…this was just pissing me off!

"Well well, Uryu! I thought you hated Ichigo. Why are you so angry?" Renji taunted. I grabbed the collar of his shihakusho and forced him against a wall.

"I don't hate him! I just find him annoying." I felt so mad… "He's still our friend! He would've already come for us by now if we were still trapped there. Hell, he would've never left!" I let him go and punched the wall angrily, god I was pissed off! "We should've never left Hueco Mundo! We should've-"

"Calm down, Uryu." I looked at everyone in the room and realized the commotion I had just caused. Kisuke walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "We don't like this as much as you do."

"I'm…I'm sorry about that…" I apologized, feeling really stupid. Another clap of thunder sounded outside and the electricity blew.

"Aww, damnit…" Renji muttered. We all went around and lit candles and sat back down at the table. The rain began to fall even harder and made loud noises on the roof.

"I hope it stops raining…" Orihime whispered, grabbing my arm gently.

"It will…" I whispered to her. After sitting in silence for about an hour or so, there was a loud crashing outside.

"Damn these thunderstorms!" Renji muttered under his breath. There was a soft knock at the store door. At first we thought that it was the wind, but when it came again, this time a little louder, we all sat up.

"I'll get it!" Orihime got up and ran towards the door.

"It's probably the sign hitting the door 'cause it fell." Renji muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Will you stop being so damn negative?" I asked him.

"Will you stop bitching so much?" he retorted.

"Both of you, please stop arguing!" Rukia snapped at us both. We both stared at her.

"B-but Rukia…!"

"He started it!" We both said at the same time.

"I don't give a damn! If you don't stop, I'll-"

"AHHHHHHH!" Orihime screamed from the front of the store.

XxxxxxxX

Normal POV

Everyone ran towards the front of the store. When they got there, Orihime was covering her mouth, trying to stop her screaming. "What is it? What's wrong, Orihime?" Uryu asked worriedly.

"It…it's…" she pointed at the door, her voice filled with horror. When they all turned, they all gasped in shock. Standing in front of them was a pale white figure, white skin and hair, and a striking resemblance to Ichigo. He had cuts on his face and his shihakusho had tears in some places. His hair was a mess and dull, even though it was snow-white. But he wasn't the one they were staring at. They were staring at the figure in his arms.

The figure in his hands was barely clothed, wrapped up in a white and black cape, but even that wasn't much, just barely covering his chest. His legs were completely exposed, revealing the jagged scars running down them. In certain spots, it looked like an animal had taken a large bite out of his legs. There were burns on his legs and his arms and cuts on his face as well. A large, deep jagged scar went across his collarbone and down his chest, hidden under the limply draped cape.

As the white Ichigo walked just a little closer, they could see even more scars appear on his legs, some so deep they went down to the bone. His face was still and emotionless, a huge burn on his cheek and one that went around his neck. His wrists had scars on them as well, mixed with multiple burns. If his chest wasn't rising and falling softly, they would've sworn he was dead. They almost couldn't recognize who it was, except for one thing. Although it was filthy, unkempt and dull, his hair was orange.

"No…" Orihime whispered. "No, no…"

"H…help him…" The pale Ichigo whispered under his breath. His voice even sounded like Ichigo's, but with a faint echo in it. They all looked up at him to see his golden eyes. They were dull and weak and filled with an unbearable sorrow. "You…need to…h-help him…" He collapsed on his knees, his legs unable to hold him up anymore, pulling Ichigo in closer and cradling him like he was a fragile, sleeping child about to break. "PLEASE! HELP HIM!"

XxxxxxX

Rukia and Renji knelt down next to the pale Ichigo and tried to take Ichigo from him. He pulled him closer suddenly, looking at everyone wide-eyed. His eyes seemed slightly unfocused. "N-no, please…don't…"

"It's ok, we're his friends." Rukia whispered gently. His eyes refocused and he nodded slowly, handing him to Renji. When Renji picked him up, he almost gasped.

_He's so damn light…_he thought in shock. Now that he got a better look at him, his entire body seemed bony and emaciated. _Is he really alive?_ He wondered. He leaned his head closer to his chest, and sighed when he heard his heartbeat. _He's alive…but, I don't know if he's glad about that…_ he thought and sighed. Uryu and Rukia helped the other Ichigo slowly to his feet. His legs shook violently and he stumbled as they walked him into the store and out of the rain. He was completely soaked as if he'd been out in the rain for hours.

"Uryu, help him get some warm clothes." Kisuke said as they took him to a small back room.

"Sure." He slowly sat the pale Ichigo against the wall and tried to find some decent clothes. The look alike glanced around slowly, taking in his surroundings. He was holding his knees, slowly curling up in the fetal position. "Hey, you ok?" he asked. _What a stupid ass question…_he thought. The look-alike jumped as Uryu knelt down next to him.

"Wh…what do you…?" He let out a loud cough and shivered. Uryu slowly slipped his hand to the albino's forehead. He could feel heat radiating from him and sighed.

"You're soaked and you're getting a fever." He mumbled. The albino shivered and flinched as Uryu turned and held out some clothes. "Do you need any help? He asked. The albino shook his head and water flipped around.

"N-no…I think I'm…" He tried to stand, but his legs shook and he sat back down again.

"Yeah, you need some help." He said. He placed his hand gently on the albino's back and slowly forced him to lean up. As he slid his shihakusho off, the albino shivered violently.

"No…not again…don't do it again…not to him…" he mumbled in fear.

"Hey." Uryu shook his shoulder some. When the albino looked at him, for a brief moment, he had a look of absolute horror on his face. But it faded away quickly.

"You're…Uryu Ishida…" he whispered slowly. Uryu nodded.

"I need to get you out of these wet clothes before you get any worse." he said calmly. The albino nodded. _Good, we're getting somewhere now…_he thought.

XxxxxxX

Orihime's POV

I watched as Renji laid Ichigo gently on the floor. I was trying not to cry, to scream, but it was getting hard. "What did this to him?" I asked quietly.

"I have no idea, but whoever did is really going to regret this when I find them." Renji practically growled, clenching his fists. I could understand why he was angry, but getting mad now wasn't going to help. "Can you heal him?" he asked.

"I'll…I'll try…" I said. Just looking at him hurt. His face was unresponsive and his breathing was so quiet, I didn't know if he was actually alive or not. This was just so horrible… I allowed my shield to cover him and began to heal him. I had my eyes closed as I concentrated, but from the distress in Renji's tone, I knew something was wrong.

"It…it isn't working…" he said. I opened my eyes to look. He was right; the wounds were still there and bleeding.

"Renji, go get some bandages and disinfectant." I told him. He nodded and went to get them. I fell on my knees then and started to cry. _Why…why did this happen to him?_ I felt so horrid, so responsible…

"Hey…" I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Renji holding the equipment I asked him to get. "It's ok now…" he reassured me. I sniffed and wiped my face.

"Right. Let's try and fix him up some…" I said through a short snob. We slowly removed the white cape and I gasped in horror. His entire chest was bloody, covered in puncture wounds and burns. The wound on his chest wrapped around his entire body. His ribs were visible…god he was so skinny. _What happened?_

"By the way…that other Ichigo…" I looked at Renji to see his eyes flare in anger. "Did you sense his spiritual pressure?" he asked me.

"N-no…Why, is something off?" I asked nervously. I've never seen him his angry before.

"Go ahead and sense it." I closed my eyes and picked up on his spiritual pressure. It was off all right, but in a creepy sense.

"It's…got hollow in it…" I whispered.

XxxxxxX

Normal POV

As they all sat back down, they all stared at the pale figure. Orihime noticed his shivering and grabbed a blanket and wrapped him in it. "Th…thank you Orihime…" he whispered quietly, his voice scratchy. She backed away a little.

"You…know my name?" she asked. He nodded and let out another cough. Kisuke walked in and placed a tray on the table that had cups of hot tea. They all took one, but the albino just stared at it, his gaze slightly blank.

"Hey…you ok?" Uryu asked him. He seemed to shake out of it and nodded.

"Just a little shaken…" he mumbled and slowly took a cup. As he sipped it, it scalded his mouth, but he didn't care. "I know all of your names…" he answered Orihime's question.

"And what exactly are you?" Renji asked with a slight bitterness in his tone. The albino flinched at the tone.

"I believe you know…Renji Abarai." He whispered, meeting the red head's gaze. Renji let out a huff.

"Damn hollow…" he snarled. Once again, he flinched as if he was struck.

"Renji…" Rukia hissed and elbowed him in the chest. Kisuke walked up and placed a gntle hand on the hollow's shaking shoulder.

"Do you have a name, hollow?" he asked.

"He…Shiro…he calls me Shiro…" he said quietly. They didn't need to guess what he meant by 'he'.

"You mean…Ichigo calls you that?" Orihime asked anyways. Saying the Substitute's name made Shiro's eyes dart up.

"Yes. Tell me, is he going to be ok? Is he going to recover?" he asked, slightly panicky.

"Well, his wounds have been bandaged, but my powers didn't work…" she said sadly. Shiro leaned back and sighed.

"As long as he's still alive…" There was a sudden flash of lightning and Shiro jumped. He pulled the blanket closer around him as if its warmth would run away.

"What's wrong, Shiro?" Rukia asked. His eyes were wide with fear. _If he's a hollow, he has a heart…otherwise, he wouldn't feel emotion…_ she thought.

"I…need to be with Ichigo…" he whispered in fear. Renji lost it then.

"We can't trust him! He's a fucking hollow! For all we know…" he pointed at the hollow shivering against the wall. "…he's the one that did this to Ichigo!" he snapped.

"Renji!" Rukia stared in shock.

"Well, where the fuck were you?" All eyes turned towards the hollow, who was know glaring angrily, not just at Renji, but at everyone.

"Sh-Shiro-" Orihime tried to speak, but he continued.

"_All of you?_ When he was in pain…he waited! Waited and hoped…hoped for you all to come! But none of you…" he waved his arm at all of them. "_None_ of you came! He suffered…suffered so much…" He was standing now, but his eyes suddenly grew unfocused and his legs buckled, unable to support him. Rukia and Uryu managed to catch him.

"You need to rest…" Uryu told him, but he didn't seem to hear him.

"No…please stop them…don't let them hurt him again…it hurts him so much…" he mumbled to himself, his eyes staring at nothing. Rukia placed a hand on his head, but he struggled away from it. "No! Don't touch him! St-stop…"

"Shiro!" Uryu snapped. Shiro's eyes suddenly regained their focus and stared at the Quincy.

"Uryu…" he whispered.

"Shiro… tell us please. What happened?" he asked. Shiro sat up slowly.

"I'll…I'll try…" he said shakily. "It all began…after Ichigo ran into Nnoitora…"

XxxxxX

Chapter 1 end

Noooo~! I made myself cry doing this one chapter, and it's gonna get worse! *cries* Oh well. Also, I friend of mine drew a picture of Ichigo and Shiro in this horrendous state and I must say…I feel like a huge bitch because of this! *sniffs* Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: A name and a heart

Response to reviews!

Miszxbrii: I know! *cries*

Zbbal: Thanks for thinking it's interesting! XD

Strawberry-Ringo: Yeah, I understand how you feel…

Koitoy: Maybe…

I know, this is different for me. It's only gonna get worse, I promise you. I know y'all are gonna hate me sooooo much for this! *cries* But…I shall do this! I hope you all take delight in my suffering here! So here's Chapter 2!

XxxxxX

Chapter 2: A name and a heart...

Ichigo's POV

3 weeks earlier…

Darkness…it's all around me…where the hell am I? _So…you're finally up, King?_ I heard a voice in my head, mocking me.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked him, already getting annoyed. God, this hollow pisses me off…

_What do I want?_ He asked and chuckled. _I want a lot of things… but sadly, I won't get them now, especially with you in this really tight spot…_ I didn't understand what he meant. Tight spot? I tried to sit up, but my entire body was sore. It felt like I got ground into the dirt. _You really don't remember? How sad…_ he laughed at me again.

"Remember what?" I snapped.

_Getting pounded into shit by that Espada…hmm…Nnoitora, I believe…_he told me. I closed my eyes, at least, I _think_ I did 'cause it was so damn dark, and tried to remember. I remembered beating Grimmjow, rescuing Orihime…then we ran into this Espada with a huge ass hat…then what? _He pounded you into shit…_ my hollow said simply. Damn, I could actually imagine him shrugging!

"Yeah, well, we still need to get outta here somehow…" I mumbled.

_No shit, King…_ I growled slightly.

"I don't need your damn input 24/7." I sighed. As I tried standing up, something tugged at my arms. I heard a clank of metal and as I tried to pull on it, I ended up falling back down on my ass. "God damnit…" I snapped. I looked down at my wrists. I could just barely make the outline of some chains. "Shackles?"

_Trapped like a rat…_he whispered in my mind. If I didn't know better, I thought I hear a slight hint of worry in his tone. _This really _is_ a shitty situation you're in here…_

"Don't you mean 'we'" I asked.

_Not really. You were the one that got us into this shit hole… _I sighed. He did have a point.

"Anyways, as long as the others are safe, I don't care." I heard him sigh, but he didn't continue the argument. Well, not exactly.

_Typical King…_he sighed. I just rolled my eyes. There was a loud creaking noise as a door opened up and light flooded the room, blinding me.

"Put those on his wrists." I heard someone say. Although I couldn't see, I could defiantly hear. I recognized that voice, that goddamn voice…

_Grimmjow…_ I thought, trying not to snarl his name under my breath.

_Oh great…_ my hollow added. _That's all you need now…_

_Shut the hell up…_I told him. There was silence for a moment.

_As his majesty commands…_ he said with that almost worried tone. I could feel them remove the shackles from my wrists, but quickly replaced them with two metal bands. They didn't feel heavy, but they felt cold, almost like the metal itself was full of malice.

"Get up and come with me." Grimmjow said. I just sat there.

"Fuck no." I said, plain and simple. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what I'm doing here." Grimmjow glared at me, his expression dark.

"Get…up…_**NOW**_." He repeated, slower this time.

"Fuck…you." I repeated as well. He was suddenly right in front of me, lifting me up by my neck and slammed me into the wall.

"Listen good and hard, boy. You are in position to make demands, here me? You'll fucking listen to me or you…and the one within you…will suffer greatly." I spat in his face.

"I don't give a shit." I told him. I remembered what he said and asked him. "And what do you mean by 'the one within me'?" He snarled and slammed my arm into the wall.

XxxxxX

Normal POV

"Gyah!" Ichigo cried out in pain as his arm slammed painfully into the wall, almost breaking.

"You're _gonna_ give a shit if ya don't wanna be in pain all night long." Grimmjow snarled and yanked Ichigo forward. Ichigo yanked his wrist out of Grimmjow's grip.

_King, now's not exactly the best time to be rebellious…_his hollow warned.

"Fuck you, Grimmjow! I ain't going anywhere!" he snapped, ignoring his hollows warning. Grimmjow's eyes flared and he grabbed Ichigo's wrist again. Even threw the metal, it felt like his wrist was going to shatter under his grip. Ichigo hissed in pain as he was forcefully dragged out of the room. When he was led out, he found himself in a long, dimly lit gray hallway. Grimmjow punched his face and sent Ichigo flying to the ground.

"You _will_ listen!" he snarled violently. Ichigo rubbed his cheek and shot Grimmjow a nasty glare, but remained silent. Grimmjow grabbed his wrist and pulled him back up roughly.

"You should be a little gentler with our…guest, Grimmjow." Both men turned around to see Ulquiorra walking towards them. Ichigo glared at the 4th Espada.

_He's the one who kidnapped Orihime…_he thought angrily.

_King, listen to me! Don't go picking fights you can't win!_ His hollow warned him again.

_Shut up!_ He snapped back to his hollow. He could tell his hollow wanted to say more, but he mentally shut him out. Ulquiorra walked up and handed something to Grimmjow. Ichigo couldn't see what it was, but from the nasty grin spreading on Grimmjow's face, he knew it couldn't be good. _Aww, shit…_ Grimmjow grabbed his arm and hooked something to the metal bands on his wrists. "What the fuck are you doing?" he asked, trying to struggle.

"Try mouthing off again, boy." He dared. Ichigo didn't like his tone and just stared at him. Grimmjow snickered. "Figures. I do something remotely odd, and he won't do anything now." He gave a mocking stare at Ichigo. "Guess you really are chicken shit."

"_Why you fucking bastard_!" Ichigo lost it then and lunged at Grimmjow. Grimmjow quickly glanced at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra pulled out what looked like a small controller and pushed a button. Ichigo felt a sudden shock from the metal bands and it traveled all the way up his spine. He cried out in pain as electricity seemed to travel his entire body, even his mind.

_Gah! Fuck, King!_ His hollow cried out in pain as well. _Wh-what the hell are you thinking?_

_I…what?_ He tried to communicate with the hollow, but he couldn't think straight, he hurt so much. After a moment, the electricity faded away, leaving him twitching slightly on the floor.

"Are you done now? Come." Ulquiorra said and turned around and began to walk away. Grimmjow lifted Ichigo to his feet roughly, but with the sudden shock treatment, Ichigo didn't argue and followed him slowly.

_King…you ok?_ His hollow asked, the concern so evident this time that Ichigo knew he didn't fake it.

_Why…do you care?_ He asked. He didn't get an answer, but he felt a sudden wave of concern. _Is he honestly worried about me?_ He wondered. Grimmjow stopped suddenly, causing Ichigo to bump into him.

"Watch where you're walking, damnit." Grimmjow hissed. Ichigo looked up as a huge door opened and revealed a huge room. Inside, many arrancar, mostly the Espada, were standing and sitting around.

"Well well, I see that Nnoitora was staying true to his claims." Ichigo looked up slowly at the voice that spoke. Sitting on a tall throne was Sosuke Aizen.

XxxxxX

Ichigo's POV

I knew this man. Not like we had been friends, but I knew who he was. Sosuke Aizen…the one who had Rukia taken to be executed, the one who built the Arrancar Army, the one who had Ulquiorra kidnap Orihime. This man…was my true enemy… "Welcome to Las Noches, Ichigo Kurosaki." He spoke with a monotone voice that was really pissing me off.

"Sosuke Aizen…" I growled under my breath.

_King…don't start it…_my hollow warned me again. This time I listened, the concern in his tone getting desperate, but also creepy. Since when did he actually give a damn about me anyways?

"What do you want with me?" I asked calmly.

"I have a lot that I want from you, boy. However, something tells me you won't answer me." He said to me.

"Oh really? Depends on the question." I said. I could feel my hollow getting a little nervous, but I ignored it.

"You…don't consider yourself a Vizard, do you?" he asked.

"Pft. What's it to you what I consider myself?" I asked back, not really answering his question. He gave me an emotionless stare, but I could tell he didn't like my tone.

"It isn't a concern of mine. But it means that you do have an inner hollow. Which, I must say, is slightly interesting." He said. "I want to know about it, that is, if you don't mind sharing information." To hell with that!

"Fuck you…" I whispered.

_King!_ My hollow yelled, but I ignored him.

"I don't give a shit! But whatever your fucking questions are, whether they're about me, my hollow, or my friends, you can kiss my ass, cause I ain't telling you anything!" I yelled at him. Aizen stared at me blankly. He turned to Ulquiorra and nodded briefly.

"Do it." Suddenly, I felt electricity traveling up my body again, this time a little stronger. God, it fucking hurt! It felt like my body was burning.

"AAHHHH!" I cried out, unable to hold back my screams. It felt like someone was slowly burning my body from the inside. My mind was in just as much pain. I could hear a soft crying in my mind, but it was hard to process what was being said.

_Ki…tell…s…op…_ is all I could hear. I'm sure it was my hollow. By the time they were done, I was shaking on the floor, my body twitching slightly.

"I will warn you. We want answers, Ichigo Kurosaki, and we will do anything to get them, even if it means crushing your body and soul. Even if it means slowly tearing you apart." Aizen said. I managed to lift my head and glared at him. But I didn't have the strength to snap at him. "We also won't except…disrespectful behavior, understood?" I didn't answer, but I don't think he expected me to after all that hell. He waved his hand and I was lifted by both Espada to my feet. My legs felt like shit and I couldn't move them well.

_Man, this is shit…_I thought, my head still a little fuzzy. They practically dragged me down the hallway and back to the small cell I was in earlier. They threw me back in and I landed painfully on my left wrist, almost shattering it. "D-damn!" I cursed.

"Listen good, Kurosaki! Those metal bands on your arms suppress your spiritual pressure, so escaping from here isn't gonna happen." Grimmjow called from the door. "Also, as you've already guessed, it gives you a nice little electric shock when you…misbehave. It's connected to your nerve system, so the higher the electricity, the more it's gonna hurt ya!" Ulquiorra stepped into view then, his face just as emotionless as Aizen's.

"As Lord Aizen said, we will use any means necessary. However, Grimmjow here has been…'put in charge' of you. If I were you, I'd answer carefully and truthfully." They slammed the door shut and I was lost in the darkness again.

_King, I need to speak with you…_I heard my hollow whisper. By the tone in his voice, it was urgent.

"Fine then…" I sighed. I closed my eyes slowly as I leaned against the wall and I went to my inner world.

XxxxxX

Shiro's POV

King was so fucking stupid. I kept telling him he was in no position to argue or mouth off, but no! He never fucking listens! I watched as he materialized in front of me. "What do you want?" he asked. I walked up and slapped him angrily. "Ow! What the fuck?" he yelled at me.

"Are you fucking deaf? I told you to stop mouthing off!" I snapped at him. His eyes remained defiant.

"So fucking what? Since when have you actually cared about what happens to me?" I stared at him. I honestly had no clue _when_ I started caring, but I did. It was odd.

"No idea, but when your soul's at stake, I have a tendency to care." I replied instead. His eyes never softened, even as I softened my tone.

"You only care about yourself! The only reason you care if I die is because you'll end up dying too!" he snapped angrily. It wasn't too far from the truth. But to be honest, I didn't understand what was going on. Ever since we had gotten to Hueco Mundo, I was beginning to feel things I haven't before, like being in the world of hollows was affecting me, but in a different way.

"That's…not entirely true." I said quietly. His face relaxed slightly. "Ever since we got here, I've…had these really odd moments where I actually _feel_ emotions, rather than imitate them." I explained.

"So that's why you actually sounded concerned…" he whispered and I nodded.

"I have no idea what's going on, and I'm…I'm…" I tried to say the word, but nothing would come.

"Nervous?" Ichigo asked and I nodded.

"That…and scared…" I added. He looked at me and laughed.

"Why in hell are _you_ scared? You're a hollow! You don't get scared!" I stared at him. Why was he acting this way? The best thing I could think of was that he was scared too; he was just trying to hide it. Fat chance of that, seeing as I live in his soul and I know how he feels.

"King…please, just listen…" I whispered. He gave me a funny look, but remained silent. "Don't be reckless. Just be careful." I told him. This wasn't like me at all! Why the hell was I acting this way? He looked at me, his eyes burning with determination.

"Look, I'll be fine. I'm not answering his questions, plain and simple!" he said it with such confidence…I couldn't help but stare at him.

"King…"

"Will you quit calling me that?" he sighed. I shrugged, and then came up with an idea.

"Give me a decent name, and maybe I'll stop." I smiled. He rolled his eyes.

"Ugh…fine then…" he put on a thoughtful look.

"Make it one I can put up with." I said, continuing to bother him. The look of frustration on his face was priceless!

"Ok! Damn, just let me think!" he said and crossed his arms. "How about…Shiro?" I looked at him funny.

"Shiro? Seriously?" I asked. I mean, I knew what it meant, 'Shiro' meant white, but still, talk about cheap and cliché!

"Take it or leave it." He said. I sighed, but I guess it was ok.

"Fine then, Shiro it is." Maybe it was because I had admitted to myself that it was my name, or maybe it was because I needed one and King…I mean, Ichigo…needed to give me one. But whatever the reason, something inside me seemed to fill up. You know how hollows are empty inside? Well, I felt like something inside me filled up. Ichigo noticed my odd look and walked up to me.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked me. I just shook my head.

"No idea, but something weird just happened." I told him. He sighed and I just rolled my eyes. "Ki…I mean, Ichigo, you need some sleep." I told him. When he looked back at me, his eyes were droopy. "Get some while it's safe here." I sat down and he leaned against me gently.

"Fine…" he mumbled. Slowly, he fell asleep and I sighed gently. I knew then and there what was 'filling' me, making me whole. I was missing a name, and now that I had one, I had gained a heart as well. And the reason I felt so worried about Ichigo, so concerned, was because I had feelings for him. I looked at his sleeping face and felt warm and secure, but protective as well. I loved my King…

XxxxxX

Chapter 2 end

I know, a little odd and some fluff in this one! But, things are going to get worse, I promise! As much as I hate that…*sniffle* 1st reviews get cookies and chocolate milk! XD I tried to make sure that there weren't any mistakes! XD I know i'm rushing things slightly, but just go with the flow, ok? Also, this story will be switching POV, as well as past, which is this chapter. and present, which is the 1st chappie! It'll add to the suspense some! XD


	3. Chapter 3: True Purpose

Response to reviews!

Miszxbrii: Yes he is! XD

TealEyeBeing: Yeah, I am…

Strawberry-Ringo: Yup! ^^

hehehehohohoProductions0: Thank you!

I know! I'm on an updating roll! XD This chapter is gonna be really upsetting…*sniffle* Every time I work on this story, I wanna cry…Oh well, here goes Chapter 3…

XxxxxX

Chapter 3: True Purpose…

Normal POV

Ichigo opened his eyes as the door to his cell opened slowly. "What…morning already?" he grumbled, forgetting where he was for a moment. When he heard a gruff voice in front of him, however, he remembered quickly.

"Get the hell up, Ichigo." Grimmjow said, looming above him.

"Go the hell away…" Ichigo mumbled. Grimmjow walked up and kicked him in the chest. "Gyah!"

"I said get the hell up!" Grimmjow snapped. Ichigo sat up slowly, rubbing his sore chest.

"Yes mom…" he grumbled under his breath.

_Ichigo…be careful._ Shiro warned. _You know kittens have good hearing…_ Ichigo tried not to laugh.

_Nice one…_he thought.

"I'll be back in a few minuets. If I get back and you're unwilling to answer my questions, there will be consequences." He warned before walking away.

"Pft, like _that'll _change my mind." He said as Grimmjow closed the door again.

_I dunno Ichigo…maybe answering them is a smart thing to do…_Shiro told him.

"Depends, like I said. If they wanna know my age that badly, they could've just sent me a card…"he replied sarcastically, causing his hollow to laugh. Ichigo thought it was kinda odd the way his hollow had just…opened up like this. But he shrugged it aside. "Besides, I don't think they really want me to answer anything."

_Why do you think that? If anything, Aizen really did seem curious about me and your powers…_ Shiro said. Ichigo nodded and crossed his arms.

"I have no idea what that man wants, Shiro. But I don't care. So long as everyone's ok and back home safe…" He could hear Shiro sigh, but didn't press the subject.

_Well, regardless on what they want, we still need a way outta here…_he said. Ichigo nodded.

"We'll be ok." Ichigo said and he could practically hear the nod his hollow was giving him. Grimmjow walked back into the room with a smile on his face. "What kinda crack are you on?" he asked absentmindedly. Grimmjow walked up and kicked him again, but this time, Ichigo grabbed his leg and pushed him down. "Same trick don't work on me twice. You should know that by now." He told the 6th Espada. Grimmjow snarled and gripped his leg, almost shattering it. Ichigo cried out and tried to pull out of his grip, but it didn't work.

"And _I_ told _you_, we don't accept disobedience." He snarled and let go. Ichigo nursed his leg and glared at Grimmjow.

"I ain't telling you anything! Nothing about me, my friends, my hollow…nothing!" he snapped. Grimmjow sighed.

"You really are stupid, aren't you?" He grabbed Ichigo by his hair and hoisted him up in the air. Ichigo struggled to get out of the grip, but Grimmjow only held him tighter. "Aizen doesn't want answers from you. What we really want…" He threw Ichigo to the ground and pinned him there. He then leaned down and grabbed Ichigo's hair again and lifted him up to whisper in his ear. "…is to break you…body and spirit…" He threw Ichigo back down and stalked out of the room, closing the door again.

XxxxxX

Ichigo's POV

I rubbed my head and sat back up. Damn, he pisses me off. But what did he mean by 'break you'? _Isn't it obvious, King?_ Shiro asked.

"No, wanna clear it up?" I asked. He sighed.

_You have a strong spirit and fighting heart. They wanna crush it…make it to where you can't fight them. You are their biggest threat and they wanna eliminate that…_he told me. I sighed.

"Come on, if that's all Grimmjow can do, then it'll never happen." I told him. I heard him sigh as if I was stupid!

_That's not the point, King! They already told you…they'll do anything! I just…I just want you to be careful, ok?_ I sighed.

"Why are you acting like this suddenly? This isn't like you at all…" There was a long moment of silence before he answered me

_I don't know, Ichigo…I have no idea…_ But he did and I know he did. But I let it drop.

XxxxxX

Normal POV

Grimmjow walked to the throne room. He was getting pissed off already with the way Ichigo was acting. _But then again, I knew he wasn't going to lay down and obey…_he thought and sighed. _Would've been funny though… _He opened the large door and bowed briefly. "What is it, Lord Aizen?" he asked.

"How was he this morning, Grimmjow? Did he notice anything odd?" Aizen asked. Grimmjow shook his head.

"Nope. He has no idea that we examined him or his hollow. But Lord Aizen, are you sure we should proceed with…"

"Yes, I am sure. Sooner or later, one of them will cave in and obey us. It's that simple." Aizen said. Grimmjow nodded. Their plan was relatively simple, but the steps were a little complicated. Basically, they wanted Ichigo to defect to their side, but he was too strong and proud. So they would have to 'break' him as Grimmjow had put it earlier. But the soul could only take so much before it became useless. He looked at Aizen with a slightly expectant look.

"What is it, Grimmjow?" he asked.

"Lord Aizen, permission to…start it off?" he asked. Aizen looked at him and smiled faintly.

"What is it you have in mind, Grimmjow?" he asked.

"Something that'll scar him for life…whether it'll make him submit or not…" he replied. Aizen's smile widened.

"Proceed, Grimmjow…" he told him Grimmjow smiled wickedly.

"Thank you, Lord Aizen." He said and walked away. As he did, Ulquiorra appeared from the shadows.

"Do you wish for me to observe, Lord Aizen?" he asked. Aizen nodded.

"Yes, but do not intervene. Don't forget what we're trying to do. So long as it helps, in the end it doesn't matter what happens." He said. Ulquiorra nodded and proceeded to follow Grimmjow under the cloak of Aizen's shikai.

XxxxxX

Grimmjow walked slowly down the hallway, a sadistic grin on his face. _I can't wait to pound you so hard; you'll beg for mercy…_he thought. _You'll wish you never humiliated me…Ichigo Kurosaki…_

XxxxxX

Chapter 3 end

Yes, I know y'all wanna know what's gonna happen, but you'll have to wait for the next chapter! But I think y'all know…oh well. Anyways, please review! I do my best to not cry while writing this!


	4. Chapter 4:Feelings and burning agony

Response to reviews!

Phantom: Well, he does have an attitude, and no, it doesn't count as animal abuse if Grimmjow gets his ass kicked! He's an arrancar, so it doesn't count! XD

Strawberry-Ringo: Yeah…I know…*sigh*

Miszxbrii: lol so dirty~! XD On another thought, thanks!

Yukiko and Chibiussa: WAHHH! I is sorry! Please don't kill me! …Wait, I know I said I posted a new story back in Chapter either 16 or 17 of Unexpected Existence…hmm… Also…*gives pocky to Yukiko and Chibiussa* Here ya go!

BonneNuit: You really think I'm that good?

hehehehehohohoProductions0: That's ok, I'm nuts for writing this!

HannahGee13: I like it too! Even if it's Ichi suffering…*sniffle*

TealEyedBeing: Yeah, I know…*cries* Sometimes I wish I didn't have the guts to do these things…

Aww, c'mon, everyone, I ain't that good an author. I've read some that are so much better than me! *sniffle* I'm so touched! Even if it's an evil fic like this one, you all still enjoy it! Thank you so much! *bows* But I don't really deserve it…anyways, here's Chapter 4! *captain's pose with TealEyedBeing* Also, there will be small yaoi here, not quite yet! Hee hee~! I _do_ love making you all wait!

XxxxxX

Chapter 4:Realizing feelings and burning agony…

Rukia's POV

Present…

I watched as Shiro seemed to shake in his seat. It was like just _thinking_ about all of this made him hurt. But then again, only he and Ichigo knew what happened to them, and just by looking at Ichigo's horrid state, it wasn't pleasant. "We…we didn't know what to do. The entire time Grimmjow was out of that room, we spent it trying to think of ways to get out…" Shiro said quietly as he sipped his tea.

"So…what did he do exactly, after he got back?" I asked, trying not to push him. I know we all wanted to know what happened, but it was obviously traumatic. We had to take things slowly, but by what happened next, I guess I pushed it a little too far. He gave us all an, I don't know, fuzzy stare? It looked like he couldn't remember it well.

"I…I'm not sure…" he said and looked up, lost in thought. Suddenly his body shook violently. He dropped his cup and it made a harsh crashing noise, but nothing as bad as the wailing from him. "No Please, it burns! Stop beating him…it burns him!" he cried out. Orihime and I tried to calm him, but he began flailing around. His eyes were glazed and unfocused again, lost in his torturous memories.

"Shiro! Stop, you'll-" I tried snapping him out of it, but he was covering his ears and screaming, his eyes closed as if trying to shut us out.

"No! Don't do that…not that! It hurts…god it hurts him so! Please!" he screamed as if he was still in agony. I didn't know what he was remembering, but whatever it was, it had to be painful, either to watch, or feel. Kisuke walked up and placed his hand over Shiro's horrified face. After a second, his thrashing stopped and he fell asleep.

"I think you should all go home and get some sleep." He told us. I didn't want to leave, but I knew that the Kurosaki family would worry about me, and the storm had let up.

"But Kisuke, are you sure we can trust… 'it'?" Renji asked. God I wanted to smack him. He was being really insensitive about all of this! I glared at Renji, but he ignored it.

"They are both in bad shape. I think some rest will do the hollow good. Besides, Renji…" he turned and locked eyes with him. "…he has a heart. If you haven't been able to tell by the way he acts, I'm slightly disappointed." Renji sighed and in my head I couldn't help but think 'Yay Kisuke!'

"Fine, but I still think that trusting that _thing_ is a bad idea." He said before storming out the door.

"Asshole…" I grumbled under my breath. Kisuke chuckled slightly and lifted the albino in his arms. Shiro let out a distressed muffle and tossed slightly; almost causing Kisuke to drop him Kisuke placed a hand gently on his forehead and pulled it away just as quickly. My guess was that the hollow had a high fever from the look on Kisuke's face. "Are you going to put him with Ichigo?" I asked him. Shiro shifted again, his breathing quickening suddenly and he began to whimper.

"I think that's for the best." He said. I nodded and walked out of the store. As I walked down the street, I shivered as I remembered seeing his eyes; full of horror, agony, and sorrow. He was a hollow, yet seeing all those emotions in his eyes made me shiver.

_What, or who, could have caused all of this?_ I wondered…

XxxxxX

Normal POV

3 weeks before…

Ichigo looked up sleepily as Grimmjow walked in. _Uh oh…_he thought and sat up slowly. "What the hell do you want now?" he asked. Grimmjow instantly smacked him across his face, sending him sprawling on the floor.

"Shut it and come with me." Grimmjow growled. Ichigo rubbed his cheek and spat.

"Screw you…" Grimmjow was suddenly lifting him up in the air by his hair and whispered close to his ear.

"Oh, _don't_ tempt me, Kurosaki…" he whispered. Ichigo froze at the sudden huskiness of his tone.

_Ichigo, be cautious…_ his hollow whispered in his mind. _I don't like the way he's looking at you…_ Grimmjow threw him back on the ground and walked towards the door.

"Hurry up!" he called.

"No way in hell!" Ichigo called back. Grimmjow snarled and pulled out the controls to his shackles. He pressed another button and Ichigo could feel his entire back burn. "AHHH!" he cried out as he curled into a ball the floor. It felt like his spine was bending, causing his entire body to curl painfully.

_I…Ichigo!_ Shiro cried out, but Ichigo couldn't hear him through the odd buzzing noise in his head.

"GYAH!" He continued to scream as the burning grew worse. It suddenly stopped and he shivered, his limbs twitching violently.

"Are you done now?" Grimmjow asked. He didn't receive a reply, but then again, he didn't expect one. He picked Ichigo up by his arm and looked at him. His face was slightly blank, his arm twitching slightly in his grip. "Tch. How pathetic. I guess this is what happens when you're spiritual pressure is cut off from you almost completely." He sighed and dragged Ichigo down the hall. After a moment, Ichigo found his footing again and began to move his feet across the floor even as Grimmjow continued to drag him.

_Ichigo…are you ok?_ Shiro asked worriedly.

_Y-yeah, I think so…_ he thought back. But when he still felt those waves of concern from his hollow, he smiled gently. _Don't worry; it'll take more than that to knock me down completely._ He said reassuringly. Shiro calmed down a little, but he could tell that he was still concerned. When they finally stopped moving, Ichigo noticed that he had led them into another room.

XxxxxX

Ichigo's POV

It was dark in this room too, but nothing like my cell. It was dimly lit, but the walls were dark. Man, talk about depressing! As we walked in, our sandals made odd noises on the ground, like something was sticking to them some. There was a hook connected to a thick chain hanging from the ceiling. Grimmjow pulled my arm roughly and yanked me towards the chain. "What the fuck are you doing?" I yelled. He pulled the chain down and hooked the wire he had placed on my cuffs earlier to the hook dangling from the ceiling. I tried to struggle off of it, but he just laughed.

"Give it up. You're just a _little_ too weak for that." He chuckled as he lifted the chain up again, causing me to be completely lifted off the ground. "You can 'hang' there for a second while I go and get some things." He said and left the room. I just hung there, unsure of what to do. I mean, normally, I'm fairly optimistic, but this situation…seemed a little bleak.

_Ichigo, you need to think positive…_Shiro told me. I laughed.

"Why?" I asked.

'_Cause it rains when you're sad or upset…_he whispered. _I…hate it when it rains here…_ I felt bad for him, I really did. I mean, if I were the one trapped in there…alone in the rain, I'd hate it too, probably even be scared of it!

"Sorry, but how can I be positive like this?" I asked him, staring at the floor beneath me. That's when I froze. The floor…it was covered in blood. It wasn't mine and it was old and dry, but still… That's what was sticking to my feet too…damn…

_Ichigo? Is something wrong?_ Shiro asked me quietly.

"Can't you see all of this?" I snapped. It took him a moment before I heard him whimper.

_Oh my god…_he whispered. After a few minuets, Grimmjow walked back in, but not alone. A small arrancar walked in carrying what looked like a bucket, but smoke was coming from it. I didn't like this, not one bit. The smell that was coming from it was enough to make me sick. Grimmjow must've noticed because he smirked at me.

"Heh, you're pathetic…" he whispered and shooed the little arrancar out. He then held out what looked like a pair of claws that fit on his knuckles, almost like knuckle braces. He dipped them into the foul smelling liquid and walked up to me. He suddenly tore off the top of my shihakusho.

"Wh-what the hell?" I gasped, unable to hide some of my fear. I mean, hanging off the floor with an Espada in the room and he tore off _your_ shirt, how would _you_ feel?

_Ichigo!_ My hollow cried out, his voice was full of fear, but I barely even noticed. I was only focused on the blades on his fists, dripping with that disgusting liquid.

"Will ya submit, Ichigo?" he whispered as he pulled me towards him. The blades grazed my cheek slightly, and I could feel heat radiating from them. Even through my frightened mind I knew what to say to him.

"Fuck off, dickhead!" I snapped. He grinned at me, his eyes flaring with hatred.

"Very well." That's when he took his first swing at my bare chest.

XxxxxX

Normal POV

Grimmjow swung at his bare chest, leaving jagged claw marks across the skin. Although it had stung, the wounds themselves didn't hurt. Ichigo gave Grimmjow a confused stare.

"What? Is that really all you wanted to do?" he asked and started laughing. "I guess you just don't have it in ya!"

"If I were you, I would stop laughing…" Grimmjow said darkly. Ichigo continued to stare at him funny. Suddenly, there was a sharp, burning sensation on, no, in and all around his chest It was like someone was trying to burn him from the inside of his chest and trying to break out. He cried out as the feeling grew, becoming more painful every second. "Like it? It's a little something that Szayel cooked up." He walked around and dug the claws deep into Ichigo's back and pulled down, creating more jagged marks, these digging farther in and tearing his back up.

"GYAHHH!" Ichigo cried out in agony as the burning grew worse and seemed to corrode his skin.

"It's not acid, but it's supposed to _feel_ like acid is burning your insides, without causing any actual damage to your skin." Grimmjow explained, but only Shiro could hear him. Ichigo couldn't concentrate on anything but the pain that was coursing through his body. He grinned as he swung again, hitting Ichigo's torso. The same burning sensation shot through him again, worsening with each strike.

_Ichigo!_ Shiro screamed, but he didn't hear him. He continued to cry out in agony as Grimmjow continued his assault.

XxxxxX

Shiro's POV

His world was burning. The entire city was on fire because he was in agony. It was so hot…and he was in so much agony! The windows around me were cracking and breaking as his screams filled the air. _"AHHHH!"_

"King!" I screamed, but he couldn't hear my calls. Every strike that Espada made, every scar, made the burning worsen. But his inner world was being affected at such an alarming rate, I had no clue what was going on…

"You see…not only does this affect your body, but your mind as well…" Grimmjow continued to explain. " In reqlity, that burning you're feeling is all in your head. So I'm sure that hollow of yours is burning too…" Another strike, this time to my King's cheek. I could tell because I literally felt where he struck; it just didn't hurt because of my great intolerance to pain. But I _was_ in pain…my entire body hurt, not just due to the heat, but in my heart. My King was in agony and there wasn't a single thing I could do. Finally, the blows subsided, but the burning didn't.

"King! Can ya hear me?" I called out to him again.

"_Ngh…"_ was my reply as Grimmjow grabbed his arms ad unhooked him from the ceiling. I quickly knelt towards one of the windows that weren't cracked to see what was going on. He was dragging Ichigo back to the cell. I looked at King a little closer; Grimmjow had placed a gag in his mouth, which would explain why he wasn't screaming anymore.

_Oh Ichigo…_I thought sadly. His state was disturbing; I hated seeing him like this. Grimmjow threw him into the cell, as well as the rest of his clothes and closed the door. This time, a small amount of light shone in due to the little door on the top of the main door.

"Enjoy the after-affects, Ichigo…" Grimmjow whispered from the door and he walked away. After a few seconds, Ichigo suddenly gasped and began to curl up in a ball.

XxxxxX

"Ichigo!" I cried out.

_Sh…Shiro…_ he whimpered, yes, _whimpered_ my name in his head. He suddenly gave out a sharp cry as a nasty burning sensation shot through, but this felt…different. Although it wasn't affecting me or his inner world, this time it was just pure pain. But the pain was real now, not in his head, and it made his scars itch. He suddenly tried scratching his wounds, causing them to bleed.

"Ichigo, stop! You'll just make yourself worse!" I screamed at him, but he couldn't hear me. I hated this; I tried calling to him, but he couldn't hear. It's not like he was ignoring me, it's just that he was in a lot of pain and that blocks my voice. I needed to get to him, help him somehow! But…how could I? I was trapped…trapped in his mind. _Please…I need to get to him!_ I thought desperately. _I want to help him!_ I closed my eyes and, instinctively, forced my own spiritual on myself. "Please! Please Please Please!" I screamed. I focused on getting to him, focused on helping him. Suddenly, I felt a cold burst of air hit my face. _What the…?_ I opened my eyes to find myself in Ichigo's cell! _How did I do that?_ I wondered.

"Mmph…" I turned to look at Ichigo. He looked worse than he had a few minuets ago. His fingers were covered in blood with skin stuck in his nails. He was still scratching at himself, eye wide and slightly unfocused because of the pain. I sat in front of him and waved some, but he didn't seem to see me.

"Oh, Ichigo…" I whispered. I looked around the cell, looked for anything to help him. There was a small bed in the corner of the room, and, surprisingly enough, a bathroom. I ran in as quickly as I saw it. There was a small shower and sink, and a toilet. Thank god for that. There were some torn towels and rags inside as well. I grabbed one of them and ran it under cold water.

"Mmph! HMM!" I heard Ichigo gasp from the other room and ran in. He was curled up again, the burning feeling getting worse. Tears were beginning to from in his eyes. I picked him up, gently, and put him on the bed. His eyes dilated as I tried to remove his gag and he struggled against me.

"King! It's me!" I yelled at him. He struggled as I tried to pin his arms down so he'd stop hurting himself, but his struggling grew worse.

"Stop! They hurt! Leave me alone!" he screamed. After a minuet of struggling, I managed to tie his arms to the bedpost with his gag and grabbed the washrag. I tenderly touched his scarred chest and he let out a sharp cry.

"AHH!" he cried and I flinched back. But as I washed the blood away, he sighed and his eyes regained their focus. He looked around slightly and noticed me.

XxxxxX

Normal POV

Ichigo's eyes widened at the sight of his hollow. He was like a ghost, see through and a little more pale than usual. His golden eyes shone with concern. "King?" he asked quietly. Ichigo nodded slowly and looked at his arms.

"Did…did you tie me up?" he asked, slightly confused. Shiro nodded and untied him.

"You were struggling unconsciously when I tried helping you. Sorry about that…" he whispered as he held the rag up to his face.

"It's…it's nothing…sorry…." He said and turned away from the look in his hollows eyes. The look in his eyes was of concern, but something else as well, and that look made him feel uncomfortable. He felt Shiro's ghost-like hands touch his cheek.

"No problem, but, I need you to face the other direction." He said with a smile. Ichigo couldn't help but blush slightly at his smile.

_He doesn't look bad when his smile doesn't have malice in it…_he thought and almost shook his head. _What am I thinking?_

"Are you ok Ichigo?" he asked. Ichigo just nodded and turned to face the other direction. Shiro placed the wet rag against his cheek and he hissed slightly. But the itchiness went away as the cold water touched it.

"What do you think…that liquid was?" he asked his hollow, hoping he had an answer. Shiro only shrugged.

"He was right, it wasn't acid, and the only physical damage done was the scars and…when you began to scratch yourself." He replied, not looking at Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo gave him a confused stare.

"I was…doing what?" he asked. Shiro looked at him.

_That's right, he was probably in too much pain to realize what he was doing…_he told himself. "You were in a lot of pain, but it was all mental…your inner world is proof of that…" he said. He slowly turned Ichigo around so he could tend to his back. Ichigo sighed as the cool water met his scars.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked. But either Shiro didn't hear or didn't want to answer because he stood up and handed him the top of his shihakusho.

"Here." he said and stood against the wall. Ichigo slowly put it back on and stood up. He went to the small bathroom and splashed some water on his face. "Are you gonna be ok now, Ichigo?" Shiro asked, concern evident in his tone. Ichigo nodded again.

"It'll take more than that to make me cave in!" he smiled. He felt his legs shake suddenly and he started to collapse. Shiro caught him as he fell.

"King, you need to rest…" he said. He helped Ichigo to his feet. Ichigo tried to grab his shoulder, but his hand fell through him.

"You…" he gasped. Shiro smiled sadly.

"Guess I'll never truly be in your world, huh Ichigo?" he laughed. Although he laughed, it sounded sad. Ichigo felt his stomach tighten.

_What's wrong, Shiro?_ He thought. _Why…why are you sad?_ He had no idea exactly _why_ he cared, he just did. As Shiro placed him on the bed, he finally realized how tired he was.

"Come to your inner world, Ichigo." He whispered as Ichigo's eyes began to droop. "Nothing can harm you there…" Ichigo managed a nod before falling asleep.

XxxxxX

Ichigo's POV

When I opened my eyes again, I was in my inner world. But it felt…different. When I looked around, smoke seemed to be rising from the buildings, some of the windows cracked, but slowly mending. "Wha…what happened here?" I gasped. I just couldn't believe it…

"It's like Grimmjow said, King." I turned to see Shiro, his back facing me, looking up at the yellowed sky. "All that burning…all the pain was in your mind…" When he looked at me, his eyes were filled with sadness and pain. "I was here…watching your world burn." I couldn't believe this! Was all that pain…really in my head? I shook my head.

"But…why is it all like this now?" I asked.

"You're healing, so your world is too." When I got a better look at him, he seemed tired and…he smelled of smoke as if, in a sense, he too had burned. I wasn't sure if it was _him_ that smelled or the surrounding area.

"Were you…scared or something?" I asked him. The moment I did, however, I realized that that was the _wrong_ thing to say. He practically glared at me.

"Of course I was! You were in pain! Your inner world was burning and cracking!" he snapped angrily. I backed up some and his eyes immediately softened. "Sorry for yelling…I was just…so scared for you…" I couldn't take it anymore!

"Why have you been acting this way? Why have you been helping me, when all you ever wanted was to control me, crush me, devour me and force me to kill everyone? Is this some kind of mental game you're playing?" Even as he tried to speak, I wouldn't let him, I was so pissed and confused! "If it is, it isn't going to work! I don't care how you supposedly 'feel'! You're a hollow, you can't feel!" He looked down at the ground and I suddenly felt horrible. _Why…why do I feel like this?_ That's when I heard him crying.

"Oh but I _do_…I _do_ feel, Ichigo…" he cried. I felt sick, absolutely _sick_ for yelling at him. I tried walking towards him, but he just backed away. "Ever since we got here, I've been able to feel. And when you gave me my name…" he locked eyes with me and I couldn't move. No…I didn't _want_ to move… I didn't want to stop looking into his endless golden eyes, filled with sorrow and that one emotion I couldn't place. But…slowly, I guess, I was beginning to realize what it was.

"Sh…Shiro…" I whispered his name quietly. I wanted him to stop, to stop crying. I didn't want to see him like this…

"This isn't a mind game, King…I…" He took one small step forward, but then backed away even more. "I…I just don't want to see you in pain like this…"

"Shiro…" he shook his head and turned around. I could still hear him crying…damn, I'm such an insensitive ass!

"I'll…if you don't want me, fine, I'll leave alone from now on…" He slowly started to vanish, and I felt fear well up inside me. He never voluntarily left like this and the sight of him fading away, it made me feel like he was fading forever…

"NO! SHIRO STOP!" I screamed. He became solid again, looking at me with shocked eyes.

"King…" I walked up to him quickly and grabbed his wrist. The feel of his cooler skin on mine was…slightly refreshing and I relaxed some.

"Look, I'm sorry for all of that… I just…I want to know what you feel." I looked into his golden eyes again and this time I felt kinda…I dunno, fuzzy? "Let me help you too, ok? Is there…anything you need _my_ help for?" I asked him. He placed his hand gently on the scars on my cheek. I felt like my entire body froze, waiting for something to happen. My body seemed to know, I think my heart did too, but my mind was utterly clueless.

"I only want one thing from you…" he whispered, his voice gentle and smooth. He cupped my chin in his pale, cool hands. "But…I don't know if you'll give it to me…"

"Well, what is it?" I asked, but I already knew the answer, I was just waiting for him to do it. He leaned in even closer, the space separating us only a few inches.

"This…" he whispered. He then closed the gap between us and kissed me. Now, I thought that I was going to be shocked by this sudden act, but I wasn't. And what was more shocking was that I didn't pull away; I wanted this. I wanted this kiss, just to enforce what I was now feeling for my hollow. The kiss was brief, but I loved it…I loved _him_. I realized it the moment he pulled away. "That's all I wanted…" he began to walk away, but I didn't let go.

"No…stay put, I don't…want you to go…" I whispered to him.

"But, King…" I smiled.

"What did I say? Quit calling me that." I told him as I pushed closer to him. He gave me one look and smiled.

"I won't fully…because to me, you are my rightful King…" I just smiled and pulled him into another kiss. I tried to keep control of it, but his natural roughness was getting through and he tried to force his way into my mouth. I gave it to him and the moment our tongues touched, I practically melted away, as cliché as that sounds. Even though his skin was cold, the moment our lips and tongues connected, I felt like I was on fire. After a few minuets, we had to break for air. I looked into his soft, golden pools again and felt at home in them.

"Please…don't leave me…" I whispered to him. I felt really tired, but I had to get these last words out. "I…I love you, Shiro…" He smiled and slowly lowered me to the ground. I rested my head onto his lap as he stroked my hair gently.

"As do I, Ichigo…and I promise, I'll never leave you alone…" he whispered into my ear. I sighed. I couldn't help but think I was lucky to have him, and I slipped into a peaceful darkness. "Sleep well, my Ichigo…" was the last thing I heard him say.

XxxxxX

Chapter 4 end

Holy shit! This is the longest chapter I've done in awhile! 11 Microsoft Word pages! Enjoy the way I slaved for y'all! Review please? I know y'all expected something cruel, but it will come, promise!


	5. Chapter 5: Monster of the night

Response to reviews!

Miszxbrii: You cried? Aww how sweet! It's nice to know that my viewers have souls! XD

Yukiko and Chibiussa: Yeah…good idea…and for Hand of Sorrow, I'm working on it, ok? I have over 5 fics unfinished here! lol

WhiteW12-0: Wow, thanks! Oh, there will be some nasty stuff coming…I am nowhere near done…

Strawberry-Ringo: You are correct…..

Phantom:….You are like Strawberry-Ringo, and must be silenced….*holds up duct tape* I'm kidding! XD But everything will happen in it's own course, you'll see. Also, shouting for Ichigo not to break in your review means you're insane… Kidding!

TealEyedBeing: You know that's my style~!

LittleXCreature: Oh he will my friend, he will…

Misutii Hi No De: Thank you! XD

hehehehehohohoProductions0: Thanks a ton!

Kobato00: Yeah, this is different for me…

I am uber surprised by all the new people reviewing my stories! Especially LittleXCreature, Misutii Hi No De, WhiteW12-0, and hehehehehohohoProductions0! I thank y'all for joining my fan list! *bows* Ok, there will be hard core stuff here! So Aizen Must Die, if you're reading this, I shall put up a warning! Ok…*cries* I don't wanna be mean! *sighs* Oh well, here's Chapter 5…

_XxxxxX_

Chapter 5: Monster of the night…

Normal POV

Present…

Shiro woke up and noticed that he had been placed next to Ichigo. He slowly raised a shaking hand and stroked Ichigo's dull orange hair. _Please…please wake up…_he begged in his mind as he kissed Ichigo's forehead gently. _I need you…_

"Oh, you're up now." He turned quickly, fear beginning to rise in him, but it died as he saw Kisuke enter the room.

"Kisuke Urahara…" he said finally, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding. Kisuke nodded and held out a cup of warm tea and some pills.

"You have a fever. Take these and drink the tea; it'll help." He told the nervous hollow. Shiro nodded and looked at the pills. Another bad memory began to creep up, but a quick shake from Kisuke took it away. "Don't worry, you're both safe now, Shiro…" he said calmly. Shiro nodded and popped the pills in his mouth and took a quick sip of tea. He coughed lightly and shivered.

"Th…thank you…thank you for helping us…" he said hoarsely. He rubbed his neck and sighed.

"Of course. We'd be more than willing to help the both of you." Kisuke said. Shiro glared at him, but turned away and looked at Ichigo instead. His face saddened as Ichigo's eyes squeezed in fear. He quickly ran a comforting hand through Ichigo's hair and he calmed down some.

"I'm…I'm still afraid, afraid that they'll come again… they'll come and…" his eye widened suddenly and he turned and faced Kisuke. "What time is it? Tell me!" he cried out. Kisuke seemed slightly stunned by his sudden outcry, but nodded.

"You ended up sleeping for a whole day. It's about…11:30 at night now…" He froze as he noticed Shiro curled up in the fetal position, rocking back and forth, eyes unfocused.

"He's...he's coming…oh god, not now…not again!" he quickly leaned over Ichigo protectively, snarling whenever Kisuke got close. "I won't let him harm Ichigo again!" Kisuke tried to calm him, but when his eyes widened in terror, he backed up. "No…not again! Oh god, please…the blood, there's so much of it…the bruising, the bites…stop…" His frightened golden eyes rolled back and he passed out, lying over Ichigo protectively.

_He passed out due to pure terror…_Kisuke lifted him up slowly and sighed. _I guess I'll have to wait a little longer to ask him…_ As he remembered what Shiro had started screaming about, he carefully lifted the blanket from Ichigo's shoulder. There were bite marks riddled all over his shoulders, even some down his neck, along with long marks caused by nails scratching the skin. They were deep enough to have caused a lot of blood loss if done periodically. All of these, even small signs, pointed to something that any person would count as 'torture'. _Damn…he was brutalized…both outside…and in…_

_XxxxxX_

Ichigo's POV

18 days ago…

I know we've been here for a few days, but exactly _how_ many, I was at a loss. We were both trying to think about what to do to escape, but…with these damn cuffs, it was almost impossible! Shiro had told me that he would have taken over to get us out, because, and I'll admit it, he was stronger than me, at least, to a certain degree.

"But they cut me off, kinda. There isn't enough of your spiritual energy for me to take over." He told me one night. After the 'nice little treatment' Grimmjow had given me, for some reason, they hadn't come back, but that was about to change… The door opened suddenly and Ulquiorra walked in, carrying a huge syringe.

"Wh-what the fuck do you want?" I snapped angrily. Ulquiorra raised his spiritual pressure suddenly and I fell to the floor.

"Ichigo!" Shiro cried out, but I glared at where he was sitting, telling him to stay. Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure was practically crushing, especially since I had no access to my own spirit energy. He kicked me and rolled me over and opened up my shihakusho, exposing my chest and healing scars. He pulled the syringe and injected this strange green liquid into my chest. I cried out, the pain was awful, it felt like ice was being shoved under my skin, but it didn't last. As quickly as it had appeared, it was gone. "Ichigo, are you ok?" Shiro ran up and rubbed my chest as I bent over and started coughing as Ulquiorra lowered his spiritual energy.

"Let us see if this will help break you…or prepare you for Grimmjow's next…interrogation…" Ulquiorra said as he left the room. I spat at the bastard as he left, god they all piss me off!

"King…let it go…" he whispered in my ear. I sighed and started to stand up. Suddenly, I felt something rise up in my chest, and I bent over.

_XxxxxX_

Normal POV

Shiro watched as Ichigo bent over and began to heave. "King, King are you ok?" he asked and knelt next to Ichigo.

"I…I…" Ichigo tried to speak, but there was a nasty burning sensation in his throat. "I…I don't-" He lurched forward and suddenly vomited all over the floor. Shiro cried out in shock.

"What…what the fuck?" he gasped. Ichigo raised his head to see what they had fed him come up.

"Wh…wh-" He heaved over again, vomiting even more until there was barely even anything left of what he had eaten. Even then, he continued to throw up to the point where blood was coming up. After a few minutes, Ichigo gasped and fell onto his side, clutching his aching and growling stomach.

"You ok, Ichigo?" his hollow asked worriedly as he caressed his back. Ichigo coughed and nodded slowly.

"I…I think so…" he said, his voice slightly hoarse from throwing up. He slowly sat up, clutching his chest tighter as pain shot through his body. "Ngh!" he bit his lower lip almost hard enough to draw blood. Shiro wanted to help, but Ichigo held out a hand. "I'll be f-fine." He stammered a little, but kept his voice firm. Shiro wanted to argue, but the look on Ichigo's face was enough for him to back down.

_He needs to stay strong…_he told himself. _I can't want to help every single time something pops up…and he knows this…_ Shiro sighed and leaned against the bed. Ichigo slowly rose to his feet and walked to lay on the bed. "Will you be ok?" he asked again, this time less concerned. Ichigo plopped down onto the bed and smiled.

"Yeah…nothing I can't handle…" he said before falling asleep. Shiro looked at the bloody mess on the floor.

_That wasn't the last time they'll do that…_he thought. _I'm certain of it… _

_XxxxxX_

16 days later…

Grimmjow looked through the small hole in the door to check on Ichigo's condition. The special mixture Szayel and Ulquiorra had come up with was brilliant. Whenever it was injected, Ichigo would get sick and throw up whatever was in his stomach. It affected his body so much now that almost every time he eats something solid, his stomach throws it back up, even _without_ the mixture. Not to mention that every time someone walked in there, there was a…shift in the air as some of the minor arrancars had put it. _I betcha I know what it is too…_Grimmjow thought with a smile. At present, Ichigo was curled up in his bed, shivering slightly. He had lost some considerable weight already because he wasn't able to keep any real food down.

"Are we enjoying this, Grimmjow?" Grimmjow turned around to see Ulquiorra walk up, holding a syringe filled with the nasty mixture. Grimmjow's grin widened.

"You gonna give him more, eh?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"This should be the last injection. If he starts to give in, an antidote is being made." Ulquiorra replied. Grimmjow stepped away from the door as Ulquiorra went to open it.

"Your next method…I know what it is…" Grimmjow grinned wickedly and leaned against the wall, hands in his pockets.

"So? I wanted him on these little…injections so that he wouldn't be able to fight back as well. Also…I may bring him down a couple notches." He said. Ulquiorra's face remained emotionless, but his eyes showed a slight glimmer of pleasure.

"Do not forget; he is mine after you…" he said and walked in. Grimmjow just stood there, listening to Ichigo scream and smiled.

_XxxxxX_

Shiro's POV

I looked at Ichigo and felt a shiver run through my spine. Even _looking_ at food almost made him sick. It was those injections Ulquiorra had kept giving him…I know it. I sat next to my sleeping King, stroking his head gently. The door suddenly opened, revealing Ulquiorra and another syringe of that fluid. "No! Don't do it!" I screamed, forgetting that he couldn't even see me, let alone hear me. But for some odd reason, he froze, but only for a second. He then quickly walked the rest of the way and lifted Ichigo's kimono up, revealing his skinny chest, already beginning to show his ribs slightly.

"Wh…what…" Ichigo moaned in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes. They widened quickly as he felt the syringe pierce his skin.

"Ichigo! Don't move!" I told him, and he stood still. His eyes had a kind of hazy fear, like he was scared because this was being done while he was trying to sleep. When it was done, Ichigo curled up into a tight ball, shaking uncontrollably. His stomach was contracting, I could feel it myself, but for me, there was no pain. I slipped under his tightened arms and rubbed his chest and back, trying to help him forget his pain.

"This…this is shitty…" he whispered in my ear. I just chuckled.

"Well, the fact you're cursing is a good sign…" I said and he let out a strained laugh. He slowly fell asleep again in my arms and I sighed. _Yes…sleep my Ichigo…everything will be ok…_ I thought as I, too, fell asleep.

_XxxxxX_

Normal POV

_It's time…_Grimmjow thought as he walked down the hall, almost like he was a trained stalker. He slowly opened the door to Ichigo's cell, smiling wickedly at the sleeping teen. His face was slightly pained due to Ulquiorra's injections. _Oh, but this is going to be sooooo much worse…_ he grinned. He loomed over the sleeping teen, smiling as he tossed and turned uncomfortably due to his sudden shadow.

"Ngh…" he mumbled and turned, bumping his head against Grimmjow's torso. He opened his eyes and backed up. "What the fuck? What are you in here for?" he snapped angrily. Grimmjow said nothing, instead picked him up by his neck and tossed him into a wall. His head connected with a painful thud and he lay there dazed.

"King!" Shiro cried out. Grimmjow suddenly turned and glared…right where Shiro was sitting.

"~I know you're in here~!" The Arrancar said in a scary sing-song voice. Shiro felt every vein in his body freeze in fear. He grabbed Ichigo by his arms and grinned. "And you're going to _~love~_ watching this next one…" He threw the semi-conscious Ichigo over his shoulder and stalked down the hall. Shiro shivered in fear for Ichigo and quickly followed.

"You mean you can see me?" he asked, but Grimmjow didn't even seem to notice. _Guess not…_he thought But the fact that the Arrancars were even noticing his presence couldn't be good. He followed the two as Grimmjow took him back to his favorite place to torture Ichigo. Once again, Grimmjow hooked his cuffs up to the chain dangling from the ceiling, but this time he pushed it slightly towards the wall. _What is he doing?_ Shiro wondered. He didn't have to wonder for long…

_XxxxxX_

**Ok, the rape starts here! You no like, look for the bold letters near the end!**

_XxxxxX_

Ichigo's POV

My head felt like it was swimming…damn Grimmjow… throwing someone who just woke up into a wall is pretty low… When I was finally able to refocus, I realized I was hanging in the air again. _Wh...what?_ There was a rustling behind me. I couldn't turn around, but judging by the way Grimmjow suddenly walked up and pressed his lips against my ear, I knew I was in serious shit…

"Will ya submit yet, Ichigo?" he whispered into my ear. I felt a slight tremble travel down my entire body…was I scared? No…it was worse…

"Fuck you!" I spat right into his face. Yeah, I'm that stupid sometimes. I could practically feel his grin against my ear.

"If you say so…" he whispered, his voice was so damn husky, it almost made me drunk…wait, what?

"Ichigo, no!" I could hear Shiro screaming my name, but like I said, I couldn't see what was going on. He suddenly placed another cold syringe next to my neck and smiled.

"Be prepared, Ichigo…" Grimmjow said. The syringe was dragged slowly down my neck and placed at the junction in my arm. He pushed it in and injected some kind of yellowish green liquid into me. I felt like my entire body was alight, but not exactly in a painful way…no; I knew what he was doing. He slowly leaned close to me and kissed my neck gently. He grinned as he licked the sensitive spot behind my ear, sending electricity shooting through my body. I suddenly felt something painful down below, god no, I was getting hard…not good… He slowly slipped one of his hands down my shihakusho, grabbing my member and stroking it. "Wow, it works well, I see…" he chuckled darkly

"Ngh…what are you…?" I tried dragging some kind of coherent thought together, but the way he was touching me was making my sex drive run like mad. I knew what he was doing, but my mind wasn't functioning properly. He slowly slid my pants off, and turned me around, his smile wide and sickening.

"Oh, I think you know, Ichigo..." he said. He leaned in real close and bit my shoulder, hard enough to draw blood…

_XxxxxX_

Normal POV

Ichigo cried out as Grimmjow bit down even harder, his hands clawing his back. He felt every single nerve in his body light up despite the pain. _Why…why is this happening?_ He thought as Grimmjow mashed their lips together violently. He bit on Ichigo's lips gently, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Ichigo felt himself get harder as their tongues connected, sending fire down his body.

"Mmm…why do you taste so damn good?" Grimmjow whispered huskily against Ichigo's lips, slowly gripping his shoulders and turning him around.

"No, don't do this…" Shiro whispered in fear from where he was standing. He wanted to help so badly… Grimmjow dug his nails into Ichigo's skin, one hand on his shoulder, the other trailing down to reach his member again. Ichigo cried out in pain and confusion.

_Why…why do I feel this way?_ He screamed in his head. Shiro flinched as Grimmjow once again dug into his shoulder with his teeth, smiling at the teen's screams. He slowly traced his hands down the teen's chest and lifted the other hand up, stroking his head.

"Are you sure you won't give in, Ichigo? It'll mean less pain…well, on your part…" he chuckled. Ichigo's only response was a shake of his head, sweat flying off his hair. Grimmjow grinned wickedly and quickly turned him around again. "Very well then…" Ichigo suddenly felt something enter him, completely taken by surprise. He screamed as Grimmjow continued to pound into him. He could feel blood slipping down his legs as Grimmjow continued to enter him painfully, but still continued to get harder, if it was even possible.

"Stop this!" Shiro screamed and ran towards Grimmjow. He tried to push Grimmjow away, but only succeeded in falling onto the floor, gliding right through the Espada like air. It did, however, cause the Espada to stop his onslaught temporarily and look around.

"Tsk, I knew you were watching." He said. Shiro slowly rose and looked at Ichigo.

_Oh, my Ichigo…_he thought. Ichigo was shaking now, his eyes glazed with pain and pleasure, a horrid combination.

"Oh, I know you're there, like I said. I hope you're enjoying the show…" He grinned wickedly, sending chills down the hollow's spine. "…because it's far from over…" He turned back around and continued slamming into the orange haired teen. Shiro just stood there, staring in shock.

_I…I can't do anything…_he thought. _I…I'm sorry…_ Ichigo pounded the wall with his fists as Grimmjow continued to brutally shoved into him, but after a few moments, he just didn't care. He couldn't feel anything from the waist down. He couldn't feel anymore…not when Grimmjow practically feasted on his shoulder, not when he dragged his nails down his spine… nothing hurt more than his pride. When Grimmjow released inside him, he could barely hear Shiro crying a few feet away. He felt Grimmjow's hand grip his member once again.

"Wow, maybe you're enjoying this too much…" he whispered and began pumping him with each thrust he gave. Ichigo cried out at this new pain, and continued to pound his fists against the wall as he came all over Grimmjow's hand. Finally, Grimmjow backed away from him, causing him to sigh. He was quickly turned around and watched as Grimmjow licked the cum off of his hand. Ichigo shivered at the scene.

_What…what have I done?_ He thought in horror.

_XxxxxX_

**Over** **now! Wow, my first rape scene! *thumbs up***

_XxxxxX_

Shiro's POV

Grimmjow tossed King back into his room naked, tossing his clothes in afterwards. I watched as Ichigo stood up on shaky legs, his eyes wide with shock. "I'll be back later." Was all Grimmjow said before slamming the door. The moment the door was shut Ichigo almost collapsed onto the ground. I managed to get there and stop his fall, but that was all I could do. God, I was completely useless back there!

"Ichigo, Ichigo!" I shook him some, hoping to get a small response. He lifted his head up slowly to look at me; I can tell he barely had the strength.

"Sh…Shiro…" he whispered my name so quietly, I wasn't even sure if he said it. I slowly lifted him up and placed him back onto his bed. He was still bleeding some and I… I blamed myself. I was right there, damnit! When I made a move to go get something to clean him up with, he tried reaching for my arm. "Sh…shower… I need…" God, his voice was so quiet…

"King, can you stand at all?" I asked him. He nodded really slowly and tried getting up. Once he was on his feet, he almost collapsed, but I helped him up and walked him towards the shower. I couldn't get wet, although I wished more than anything that I could feel things in this world, so I scooted him into the shower and helped wipe away the blood and semen. The entire time, he stood there silently, his body shaking. I felt sick…just _looking_ at my King like this made me hurt. After I helped him dry off, I quickly grabbed his clothes as he held onto the shower curtains. I walked back in and tried to help him get dressed, but he swatted me away. "King…" I whispered his name. He looked angry…was he angry at me? After he finally slid back into his clothes, he held out a shaking hand. I reached for it, a little slower simply because I was being a damn wuss, and helped him to his bed.

"Inner world…" he whispered as he curled under the covers. I only nodded and leaned next to him. I didn't know what he wanted, but before I closed my eyes, I couldn't help but think to myself…

_I'm so useless, I can't even help protect the one I love…_

_XxxxxX_

Chapter 5 end

Well, did y'all like it? It's my first rape scene and to be honest, I think I could've done a little better. But beggars can't be choosers, ya know? Anywho, I have a new poll up concerning Eternal Revenge to those that read it! Please, if you read it, go vote! Also, if you haven't yet, read it please! Ok, reviews please? Oh, one more thing! I don't know if this counted as a 1-sided GrimmIchi. If it did, sweet! If not, well, tell me so I can get rid of it in my summary description! See y'all later~! XD


	6. Chapter 6: Not part of your world

Response to reviews!

Miszxbrii: Yes, the horror, you need not repeat it twice… You're horrible for actually liking the scene!

Strawberry-Ringo: No, don't encourage him…her…sorry, I don't know…but still!

WhiteW12-0: I totally agree.

Yukiko and Chibiussa: Hey, calm down! Both of you, or no pocky!

101exl: Thanks!

HannahGee13: Thanks a ton!

Kobato00: Don't think, act! *cries*

hehehehehohoProductions0: Thanks! It was my 1st one, too!

Uzamaki9999: You know, someone said the same thing about Eternal Revenge and it being a vampire fic…but I can't remember who…

LittlexCreature: I know, I'm so horrible…*sniffle*

Misuitii Hi No De: All will be explained in due time, I promise you that. Maybe this chapter will clear some things up for you! And thanks for letting me know! XD

I am so glad that everyone liked the last chapter despite its obvious juvenility and horror. (thanks for pointing out, Miszxbrii! XD) Anywho , this chapter is going to be short, and it's really just a conversation between Ichigo and Shiro. So here's Chapter 6!

_XxxxxX_

Chapter 6: Not part of your world…

Shiro's POV

When I got to his inner world, I was a little surprised. Despite the cloudy sky and a few cracked windows, it was relatively ok. _So it is going to take more than that to knock him down… _

"Hey, Shiro." I turned around to see him staring at one of the cracked windows, trailing his finger along the crack.

"Ichigo…are you…" he held up a hand and I stopped. I wasn't exactly sure how he was because I wasn't in here when…all that happened, so I have no idea exactly what kind of turmoil he's in. If there's one thing King is good at, it's hiding how he feels. He didn't look my way and went back to staring at the window.

"Do you ever get scared?" he asked me. I actually wanted to smack him.

"Of _course_ I do. Especially when your inner world starts falling apart." I scoffed and folded my arms. Despite all the shit he just went through, I swear he was the same thick-headed King I loved too damn much. He chuckled lightly and stood up. He took me complete surprise when he wrapped one of his arms around my waist and tenderly kissed me on my neck. All of my sudden aggravation at his stupid question evaporated immediately.

"Sorry, stupid question…" he whispered and I just sighed.

"You do a lot of stupid things, Ichigo…" I turned around rapidly and kissed him full on the mouth. God, I loved him so much… "But I'll put up with it." I said as we parted. He huffed slightly and I smiled. I broke it a little _too_ early for his liking, I guess.

"You tried stopping him…" He almost sounded stunned. To be honest, I was a little surprised by my actions too. I knew I couldn't be seen or felt by others except Ichigo.

"Well, someone had to try and save your sorry ass from Grimmjow." Oops, wrong thing to say. It instantly started to drizzle and I felt what he was trying to hide. He was scared of Grimmjow now. Not of the Espada himself, but of his _unpredictability_. The guy could do anything he wanted with Ichigo like this, and just that fact alone scared Ichigo, hell, scared me too. "Look, I didn't mean to say it like that…I-"

"You just…passed right through him…like you were a ghost." He actually seemed startled by that. I sighed and held him close to me.

"I am a part of you, Ichigo." I told him. "I can only be seen by you…heard by you, even felt by you…"

"But when you're in my world, I can't touch you." He looked up at me with sad brown eyes. "Why?"

"Because I am not part of your world Ichigo, I told you that." I released him and turned around, waving my hand around the entire place. Yeah, I looked stupid, but I was trying to point something out to the still slightly shaken teen here. "This is my world, Ichigo…and this is where I exist, wholly and truly." I turned and flashed him a smile I knew he wasn't going to resist well. "Your world, the real one, is a place I'm not supposed to be." I was surprised when he suddenly hugged me, burying his head in my chest.

_XxxxxX_

Ichigo's POV

The look in his eyes when he said all that…it was sad, unbearably sad. I don't know if he noticed the way he sounded, but his voice had so much longing in it, that I couldn't bear it. I ran up and held him close, burying my head in his chest, washing myself in his scent. It's hard to describe it, and I don't feel like sharing, but it was a refreshing scent that made me feel…a little safer. "I wish you could be…" I told him, flat out and simple. I wanted him in my world, like I was in his. He gave me a small chuckle and his chest shook with it.

"Oh really? The last couple times I've seen you, you didn't even want me around." He said.

"That was before…" _Before I fell in love with you…_I just couldn't finish my sentence. He pushed me away and gazed at me with those beautiful golden eyes.

"I know, my King, I know…" He pulled me into another kiss and I felt a tingle go straight down to my toes. I tried pulling him into a deeper kiss, but he let me go again and I sighed. "No, you're exhausted." He told me. Right after he said that, I realized that he was right. Even more cliché, I started to fall over because I was so damned tired. He caught me in his gentle arms and lowered me, laying my head on his lap. I was more than content to just stay there…

"If…if Grimmjow does…you know, again…I want you to stay in here…" I told him quietly. He gave me a shocked look but I ignored it. "No complaints."

"B-but Ichigo-"

"What did I just say?" I looked up at him and he sighed. "I…when you're in here…I feel stronger sometimes…if that sounds odd in any way, slap me now…" I grumbled that last part and he smiled.

"That's because I exist within you, therefore, my presence here makes you stronger. I still am what I am, my Ichigo…" I squirmed a little bit at that part. I mean, try having a hollow call you 'his'; guarantee you it'll make you squirm somewhat! But I loved it too, and I couldn't help but smile. "If you insist, then I shall stay…" He leaned down and kissed my forehead gently. "Please, sleep Ichigo…" He didn't need to ask me twice. I fell asleep to him humming quietly and stroking my hair…

_XxxxxX_

Shiro's POV

I have no idea what I did to deserve Ichigo, but whatever it was, I'm glad I did it…I'm glad he's here.I couldn't have asked for anyone better… not in his world or this one… But there was still something bothering me. Grimmjow couldn't see or hear me, yet he knew I was there. It made me wonder…what is it they really want with Ichigo? Or is it me they want? I couldn't tell, but I felt something churn in my stomach.

Things were only going to get worse…tonight was proof of that…

_XxxxxX_

Chapter 6 end…

I know, it was really short, even for me! But I hope y'all enjoyed the fluffiness! Because I can promise you, it's only going to get worse from here on out… Please review, you all know it makes my day! XD Also, there will be no 1 sided UlquiIchi, sorry, but no. I have worse things that Ulquiorra gets to do...


	7. Chapter 7: Released

Response to reviews!

Miszxbrii: Yes they were! Fluffy moments make me happy!

Strawberry-Ringo: *squeals* I'm glad you liked it!

Yukiko and Chibiussa: Yukiko, please don't start another fight…-_-

WhiteW12-0: So true…*sigh* Whenever we get close to what he wants, someone interrupts him! *pouts*

Misutii Hi No De: Yeah, it's gonna get bad…

Kobato00: Yup! XD

HannahGee13: I was happy about that too!

Nathalorial: You don't suck at reviews! *pouts* Never say that! And all that stuff will come in due time…

Aya-ItaLover: It's ok if you're enthusiastic! XD

hehehehehohohoProductions0: Yup! But they won't all be like this…

Chelsea Lynn: Don't cry! Please?

Adree and Alfredo: Thank you! *bows*

I-Kill-you-for-yaoi: I'm sorry!

Narlth: Yup, I know you! I'm glad you're reading it here too! XD

LittleXCreature: I do too, yet look at what I'm doing to them! *sobs*

Wolfdragonful: I'm glad you like it so far! It's reviews like those that help me to write!

Ok, fluffiness pretty much ends there except for every now and then. From here on out, it's gonna get messy. I know y'all are wondering about why, in the present, everyone can see Shiro while, in the past, no one can. You shall see…for in this chapter, there will be an answer! At least, kind of…XD So here's Chapter 7!

_XxxxxX_

Chapter 7: Released

Rukia's POV

Present…

Shiro was fidgeting in his seat as we all sat around the small table again. It was raining lightly outside, which didn't really help our mood. He was in a gigai now, wearing a long sleeved sweater and jeans. He was eyeing us nervously, like we were gonna lunge across the table and attack him! I mean, I wasn't and the others weren't, but Renji _did_ look intimidating… I guess he still doesn't trust him. "So, he did_ what _to Ichigo?" Orihime asked. It was a nasty thought and trust me, ever since he told us that, no one's touched their tea. Shiro nodded slowly, not really speaking to us except when he was telling us what happened.

"Why didn't you help him?" Renji asked coldly. I glared at him.

"He _tried_ to help him, you ass!" I snapped. God, Renji's attitude was pissing me off!

"Wait, something doesn't make sense here." Uryu said, quickly ending what was defiantly going to become an argument. Uryu turned to look at Shiro, pushing his glasses up. I think, out of everyone here, he felt the most comfortable around Uryu. I have no clue why. "You said that the only person that could see you was Ichigo right?" he asked. Shiro seemed to flinch slightly at Ichigo's name, but nodded slowly.

"Yeah…" he whispered quietly. He wouldn't raise his voice, like he was afraid of being heard. The only times he did was when he snapped at Renji, or at all of us by the way he was yelling, and when he had those…I dunno what to call them. It was like the memories of everything that had been going on were so vivid, that he thought it was happening still.

"But we can see you now. What happened?" he asked. Shiro's eyes grew stern for the first time we've seen him.

"You want to know what happened, and I'm getting to that. You all need to be patient." He said, his voice slightly firm. Renji smacked the table. Oh boy…

"We don't have time! Why the hell are you telling us all of this shit anyways?" he snapped angrily, Shiro flinching with every word. Shiro stood up slowly and sighed.

"You all have a right…to know how much he suffered…how much _we_ suffered…because of your lack of action…" he responded so calmly, it made me shiver. Maybe that was the hollow in him… Renji almost lost it, but the hollow's words seemed to hit home and he kept silent. It hit me too. I mean, although the Soul Society forbid us to rescue Orihime, we succeeded in slipping out and going to Hueco Mundo, didn't we? So why couldn't we do it again?

"You annoying hollow scum…" Renji grumbled under his breath. Kisuke shot him an angry glare before speaking.

"The gargantuan takes a while to reopen." He said. He placed a hand on Shiro's shaking shoulder, almost lifting it when Shiro looked at him with wide, frightened eyes. "I'm sorry, but at the time we were…incapacitated and couldn't do anything."

"I…I know….but still…" he sighed and slowly sat back down. "Ok, Uryu asked me a good question, and I do intend to answer it…but…I need to share everything first."

"To rub it in our faces?" Renji asked and this time, I smacked him good in the face. "Ow!"

"You're such an insensitive asshole!" I snapped and sat back down. Yeah, it felt good to finally hit him and, surprisingly, Shiro chuckled lightly at this.

"Ichigo always did find you guys' fun to be with…" he commented. His face grew serious again, although fear still lingered in his eyes. "Uryu, I will answer your question…because this is where all the hell _really _begins…"

_XxxxxX_

Shiro's POV

14 days ago…

Twice. He raped Ichigo two more times after that, and both times his inner world seemed to worsen. When he pounded into Ichigo…the sky would turn dangerously dark, and then rain would fall the color of blood, but thank god it wasn't. Lightning cracked the windows of his inner world, but after it was done, I always left his inner world and helped him get clean and rest. The fact that he couldn't eat was beginning to worry me, but at least he could drink, so hydration wasn't a problem. But still, I feared for him. The second night afterwards, he came to his inner world, looking at me; his eyes had dark circles under them from lack of sleep. "Ichigo…"

"Sh-Shiro…" he whispered my name before collapsing in my arms.

"Ichigo!" I shook him some, but his breath had deepened. _Damn, he passed out…_I thought and slowly sat down, stroking his orange hair. He was exhausted from all of this, and if my new hunch was correct, they'd be back soon. _Time to go outside…_

_XxxxxX_

Normal POV

Grimmjow stood in front of Aizen, staring in shock. "Are you sure sir?" he asked. Aizen nodded.

"I am positive. The presence that all of our arrancar have been feeling is that of his inner hollow entering this world." He replied.

"But no one's actually seen it yet, if that's even possible." Grimmjow said. "So how am I…?"

"You'll find a way. Remember what our goal is here." he replied coolly. Grimmjow sighed and nodded.

"Yes, Lord Aizen." He said. As he walked out of the room, Aizen called to him.

"Grimmjow." Grimmjow turned around, avoiding Aizen's gaze. "When you succeed, use the disobedience method. See how it affects them. I am interested in their connection to each other." He said. Grimmjow shivered slightly. Although there was no emotion in Aizen's voice, it was slightly visible in his eyes. It had a look of malice in it, enough so to disturb Grimmjow a little.

"Yes sir." He said and quickly left the room. As he went back to his room to grab his new 'equipment', Ulquiorra walked in.

"You are not sure that this will work, are you?" he asked in his monotone voice. Grimmjow shrugged.

"It may, it may not. But either way, there is still some information we need from our 'guest'." He answered. He then gave off a nasty grin. "Besides, if my little hypothesis is correct, their bond is stronger than is being shown."

"Meaning you've actually spent nights watching him after raping him, correct?" Ulquiorra asked, undisturbed by Grimmjows' 'methods'. Grimmjow only let out an annoyed huff.

"Also meaning you've been following me around everywhere like a stalker." He said. He smiled and got really close to Ulquiorra's face. "What, jealous or something?"

"Hardly. I can wait patiently for the transfer." He replied, unfazed. Grimmjow sighed and began to walk out of his room.

"You know, you could at least _act_ like you feel emotions or something." He complained. "It'd be more fun to pick on you then." As he walked out, Ulquiorra just shook his head.

_XxxxxX_

Ichigo's POV

When I opened my eyes, I was back in my little room of confinement, my head resting on something warm. I moved slowly to notice it was Shiro's lap. _When did I get here?_ I thought. I was in my inner world, last I remember.

"Are you awake now, Ichigo?" I looked up into worried golden eyes. I just smiled and grabbed his hand gently.

"I'm fine now." I replied. He smiled at me, but the worry was still in his eyes. I smiled and tried to sit up. But I felt a tight pain in my chest and laid back down.

"Ichigo, stay still…he did worse this time than usual…" Shiro whispered to me. I didn't get what he meant until I saw my chest. There were long, thin lines trailed across my chest, some still red and sore.

"Oh…" I had almost forgotten what Grimmjow had actually _done_ to me. I suddenly felt like shit and…get this, I almost started crying. "What the fuck is up with me?" I whispered. He pulled me up to him and held me for a moment, rocking me back and forth.

"Nothing, my Ichigo…" he whispered into my ear. The way he said it no longer freaked me out, I loved it when he called me 'his'. "There's nothing wrong with you. You have a right to be upset."

"I think that's the reason I haven't caved into him yet…" When he gave me a confused look, I smiled. "I'm yours…and you're mine…" He just smiled and I felt myself practically fly off the Empire State building. I loved it when he smiled…it helped me forget all the shit that's been going on.

"Forever have and forever will be…" he said. I pulled him down into a tender kiss that set me aflame. Oh, how badly I wanted more that just to kiss! I know he wanted it as much as me, but because of our situation…

"Oh, Shiro…" I murmured and pulled him in closer. I could hear him moan as I slowly sat up, trying to gain entrance. He refused for a few seconds, but when I slid my hand down his hakama, he gasped, allowing me to shove my tongue into his mouth. He quickly backed away from me, a serious look on his face.

"No Ichigo…we can't…not now." He whispered. He looked at the steel door frantically and vanished from my sight. I heard the door open and looked to see Grimmjow standing in the doorway.

_XxxxxX_

Normal POV

Grimmjow smiled at the sight in front of him. Ichigo had quickly wrapped blankets around his still naked body, his clothes in a lump on the floor. "Haven't even bothered to get dressed yet, eh?" he taunted.

"Wh-what do you want now, Grimmjow?" Ichigo snapped. Although there was a small tinge of fear in his eyes, his eyes also showed defiance and anger.

_Tsk, he's still toughen it out…_Grimmjow thought. He's got guts, I'll give him that. "What I want is for you to get in your clothes. I don't want you to be showing your stuff to all of Las Noches." He said. Ichigo gave him a confused stare, but said nothing and stayed in his spot. Suddenly, Grimmjow was right in front of him, pinning him down.

"H-hey, what the hell?"

"Unless, of course, you'd like all the Espada trying to cop a feel at you, if you get what I mean." He teased, slowly reaching down and tracing his fingers gently across his member, causing the teen to squirm. "You've got five minutes." He smiled and got off the bed. He flashed a dark smile Ichigo's direction before shutting the door.

_XxxxxX_

Ichigo sat there for a few seconds before burying his head in his hands. "Why…why is this happening?" he whispered quietly. He felt Shiro's presence behind him and he looked to see pale hands wrap around his shoulders.

"We'll figure something out, King." He whispered into his ear. "And when we do, we'll flip everyone off before busting outta here." Ichigo let out a small chuckle before rising to his feet.

"Yeah, I know…" he said as he slipped into his clothes. Shiro bent down and handed him his kosodo. "It's just…I wish he didn't steal all of them…"

"All of what?" Shiro asked as Ichigo took his kosodo and put it on.

"All of my…firsts…" he whispered. "He…I mean he…" Shiro walked up and hugged Ichigo gently.

"You big baby. He didn't take all of them, you idiot…" he said. When Ichigo gave him a sad, confused stare, he smiled and pushed his lips briefly to the teen's. Ichigo was rigid for a moment, but he quickly loosened and sighed. "I got that one." He said. Ichigo just sighed and sat on the bed.

"Shiro…I'm glad you're here, I really am." He said. Shiro just let out a huff.

"I've always been here, Ichigo. You're just glad that you figured out you're a good kisser." Ichigo chuckled and felt some of the tension lift.

_You have no idea…_he thought. Shiro looked at the door again and began to fade away.

_Be careful, Ichigo… _he whispered as he faded away and back into Ichigo's inner world. Ichigo nodded and watched as the door creaked open, Grimmjow standing there, accompanied by Szayel.

_XxxxxX_

Ichigo's POV

I couldn't help but stare at the pink haired Espada. He looked like a geek gone wrong, probably starred in Rocky Horror Picture Show at some point. He didn't seem to notice my staring, or didn't care, because he turned to Grimmjow with a smirk on his face. "I'll wait outside." He said and walked out of the room. Grimmjow walked up to me, holding the little controller that operated my cuffs.

"Are ya gonna come quietly?" he asked me. I just turned the other way, folding my arms. "Well?"

"I'm trying to decide how to respond, exactly." I said. "I can't decide between 'hell no' or 'fuck off'." I turned to him and noticed the dark look on his face. One half of me wanted to cringe, to fear, this look. But the other, and unfortunately, more dominant half of me, said he's nothing but an obedient pussy and not to be afraid of him.

"I have a good one for you…" he growled. He clicked a button and I could feel the same, painful electricity shoot up my back. "You could just scream instead and shut your fucking smartass mouth." I cried out briefly and crumpled to the floor. He didn't leave it on for nearly as long as he normally does, but it still hurt like shit.

_King! Are you alright? _I heard Shiro's worried voice in my head.

_Y…yeah…I'm ok…_ I thought back to him. I could still feel his worry, but he didn't say anything after that. Grimmjow lifted me to my feet and glared at me. He clicked another button and a small light rope appeared from my cuffs. He grabbed it and yanked me towards him.

"Shall we go now?" he asked. I didn't say anything. I just stared at the floor, not giving him the pleasure of seeing the fear I knew was showing on my face. He let out a huff and dragged me out of the room.

_XxxxxX_

Normal POV

Grimmjow dragged Ichigo out of the room and slammed the heavy door. "Heh, I'm glad those things work." Szayel said. He looked at the skinny orange haired teen and snickered. "He also looks like he could eat more." He taunted. Ichigo kept his eyes on the floor as Grimmjow tugged on his cuffs, almost causing hi to fall over.

"Move your goddamn legs!" he snapped. Ichigo looked up at him, his chocolate eyes flaring, but he remained quiet. As they all walked down the hall quietly, Ichigo could feel the eyes of many Arrancars staring at him. He could hear whispers and some chuckles, but he ignored them all, instead staring straight ahead of him.

_Ichigo, I really don't like this…_Shiro said. Ichigo kept staring ahead, but rolled his eyes quickly. _I mean, who knows what they're going to do now…_

_I know. But whatever it is, I'll ride it out…_he replied. _Besides, now that we know what they want, I can withstand everything they'll throw at me._ He could practically feel Shiro shake his head and sigh.

_No, that isn't all they want, now I'm certain of it…_he told Ichigo worriedly. He remembered clearly what Grimmjow had said the first time he raped Ichigo and Ichigo could feel Shiro shiver. _They know I'm with you…_

_Well that's obvious, since I'm a Vizard…_Ichigo replied.

_No! That's not what I meant! They know that I can materialize in this world!_ He snapped. Ichigo was about to reply when Grimmjow stopped, Ichigo almost running into him again.

_God, I _hate_ it when he stops randomly like that…_he thought and sighed.

"We're here…" Szayel said.

_XxxxxX_

Ichigo's POV

It was yet another almost completely empty room, but this one had a huge machine at the end, along with those wonderful chains hanging from the ceiling. I mean, seriously, what the hell is up with these guys and chains? Grimmjow grinned and walked behind me, kicking me into the room and towards the chains. I fumbled forwards and hit the ground hard. He then pulled me up by my hair, smiling. "Hey, I got a question for ya." He said.

"Well, if it has anything to do with me 'submitting', you can fuck off." I spat. My voice still sounded hoarse from my wonderful treatment from earlier. He laughed at me and hooked my cuffs up to the chains. He put a table under my legs, so at least this time I wasn't hanging in midair.

"Oh, I can't _wait _to silence that smartass mouth of yours." He said. He hopped up on the table with me and lifted me forcibly by my chin so that my eyes locked with his teal ones. "Now…what's the name of your hollow? And what is he to you?" I just stared at him.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" I asked. I knew the answer to the first question, but the second…I had no clue. "And that was two questions."

"That, ironically, revolves around the same subject." Grimmjow snarled. I couldn't suppress the shiver that traveled its way up my back as he leaned in close to my neck. "Don't play stupid here, Ichigo…" he whispered in my ear. I wanted to bite him right there, make him bleed for once, but he quickly pulled away from me. "We'll get an answer. Now, I'll repeat myself only this once; what is your hollows name and what is it to you?" I just stuck my tongue out at him and flipped him off. Man, did his face turn red with anger! I know he would've punched me then and there if it wasn't for that other Espada.

"Grimmjow, I do believe that it's time to proceed." The pink haired freak said to him. He let out an annoyed huff and nodded.

"Fine." He huffed. He walked towards a table and pulled out a huge pair of headphones. He put them on and smiled.

"What are those for?" I couldn't help but ask. I mean, he looked really stupid with it on. He just smiled wickedly and looked at the ink haired Espada.

"Explain Szayel." He said. _Oh, so that was his name…I betcha it's Spanish for 'pussy eater'._ I thought, causing Shiro to laugh. He walked up in front of me, wearing the same pair of headphones.

"Well, we are going to force your hollow to show itself." He stated.

"Tch, yeah, good luck with that happening." I said. Szayel gave off a nasty smile that reminded me of the Squad 12 Captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"Oh, we don't need your encouragement." He said darkly. He walked over to the computer in the room. "This will send off a frequency which only hollows hear." He explained. He turned and smiled at me. That's when he flipped a small switch on the machine. At first, it was only a soft hum in my ears, but then it grew louder and higher. Soon, it was like nails across chalkboard, annoying, but it didn't hurt.

That was…until I heard Shiro scream in my head.

_XxxxxX_

Shiro's POV

Everything was nothing but agony. The noise reverberating in Ichigo's inner world was like shotguns into my brain. And it only got worse. God, I wanted to get away from it…make it all stop! "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed so loud…but I know he couldn't hear…or could he? I thought I heard someone speaking, but I wasn't sure.

_Sh…re y…ok?_ I think it was Ichigo…but I couldn't tell. Everything hurt…god, it hurt so much! I pressed my hands against my ears to try and block it, but it just got worse. I felt something warm on my hands, but didn't bother to look. God, I can't take it anymore….I have to get out!

"AAHHHHHHHHH!"

_XxxxxX_

Ichigo's POV

My head ached, but it wasn't me that was in pain. I know it was Shiro, he was screaming so loud…but what could I do? I don't think he can hear me. _Shiro, are you ok?_ I call to him in my mind, but all I get is a scream.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! _I flinch, god his screams are painful. That's when I felt something in my mind, like a violent push.

God, no, he's trying to get out…

_XxxxxX_

Normal POV

Ichigo let out an ear shattering scream as he felt Shiro's presence rise violently in his head. _No, Shiro! You can't, remember? If you do…_he tried to warn him, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. He continued to push forward, pain exploding in Ichigo's head.

"Turn it up some, Szayel!" Grimmjow called from where he stood against the wall. "I don't think it can hear it very well!" Szayel laughed and turned a knob on the computer. The pounding in Ichigo's head suddenly worsened, followed by a loud cry.

_AAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!_ Shiro cried out in agony, his cry sounding very much like a hollow's. Ichigo felt his entire body shake, his head snapping backwards painfully.

_NO! Shiro, stop it!_ He screamed in his head, but the only response he got was another violent shove in his mind. He couldn't take it anymore, and he felt himself losing consciousness. _No…you have to stop…_he tried to stop his hollow, but it didn't work.

"It's coming." Szayel stated. Grimmjow looked up to see Ichigo, his head slumping against his chest. His body suddenly started twitching uncontrollably. His head suddenly snapped up, his face half-covered in his hollow's mask, his eyes now the golden/black combination of his hollow's. The eyes were filled with agony and fury.

"Wow, he looks pissed…" Grimmjow whistled. He walked up slowly, trying not to alert the hollow, and placed a small, thin black band on Ichigo's arm. "Now, Szayel!" he called. Szayel nodded and threw another switch.

_XxxxxX _

Ichigo's POV

…Black…that's all I could see. That's what happens whenever Shiro takes over. I'm not inner world, but like in some other part of my mind, I guess that's what it is. I could hear, and now feel even, my hollow's pain…god, my head hurt. Whenever I'm trapped here, I can feel whatever happens to my body because of his 'rough fighting'. But now…all I feel is _his_ pain. That's when I felt something weird, like whatever it was trying to pull on me. Normally, I have to try and push myself forward to take control, but now…something was wrong.

"_AAAAHHHHOOOWWW!"_ I could hear Shiro howling in agony. This was bad…All of a sudden, I felt myself being forced to take control, like he was trying to get back _into_ my mind for some reason. I tried to regain control, but I was still blocked off.

"Wh-what the fuck is going on?" I screamed. This was so weird! "Shiro? Can you hear me?" Nothing…except for his pain filled howls. That's when our control switched suddenly, and I was back in that weird room, but it felt different.

"Wow, looks like he still has some control…" Grimmjow stated simply. I could barely tell what he meant, everything just started hurting. I felt my body twitch and my head snapped back, howling. Wait…was _I_ howling?

"No, he and the hollow are sharing control for some rather…interesting reason." Szayel said, sounding interested. God, I didn't care, just stop this! It's hurting me, and Shiro seemed to have it worse off! Grimmjow rolled his teal eyes and sighed.

"Just finish this up before ya kill it." He said. Kill…wait, do they still mean Shiro? No! They…they can't!

"Fine then…" Szayel flipped a small, blue switch. My entire body suddenly shot upright, another howl leaving my lips.

"" My body felt like it was on fire and going to collapse in on iteslf. That's when it felt like something exploded from my back and hit the wall, crying out in pain. I slumped where I hung, unable to hold myself up. God, I was so sore… "How interesting! It worked after all!" he exclaimed and running towards the wall behind me. Everything felt heavy, like someone filled my entire body with lead. But…I had to see what he was talking about. I managed to turn around…to see Shiro leaning against the wall.

_XxxxxX_

He looked horrible. He was curled up in the fetal position, holding his ears with his hands, his eyes wide and blank. _Oh my Shiro…_ I thought. Grimmjow walked towards him and waved a hand in his face.

"Damn, it's in total shock." He whistled. He then took a glance at me, then back at Shiro. "Holy shit, Ichigo! It looks just like you!" he exclaimed. I hated the way they were referring to Shiro. They made it sound like he was just an object, meant to be possessed. I wanted to hurt them so badly. But…I could barely move…

"Take them back to their room while I report to Lord Aizen." Szayel said.

"Tsk, no, I'm joining ya. So you're coming with me 'till we get them back, and we're going together. I ain't letting ya get all the credit for this." Grimmjow retorted. I felt my cuffs being undone, and my arms dropped to my sides heavily. He then flung Shiro over his shoulder, and me over the other shoulder. "C'mon, let's go." After a few minutes of walking, we were both tossed into our room, and the door slammed shut. I slowly moved to where Shiro lay, staring at the wall.

"Sh…Shiro…" I whispered his name, but I didn't get a response. I walked over to roll him over. Once my hand touched his shoulder, he twitched violently, but that was it. Wait…did I just _touch_ him? When I got a better look at him, I realized something; he wasn't transparent anymore, he was as solid as me. Did that mean…he was actually in my world?

_XxxxxX_

Chapter 7 end.

Wow! This was really long! Well, let's say it's to make up for you guys waiting for this update! Well, review please, makes my day! XD Also, to those that may like the Rocky Horror Picture Show, sorry if you found my comment up there insulting. I love it too! *dances the Time Warp*


	8. Chapter 8: A caretaker of sorts

Response to reviews!

WhiteW12-0: Well, you shall see! XD

Narlth: You'll have to wait and see~!

Wolfdragonful: Cry, please! It helps me come up with better stuff! XD

Devilsink: I know, you told me once! Aww c'mon, you flatter me WAY too much…

Rappelezfille: You know, it took me a minute to get what IC meant! XD I is so ditsy sometimes! And I will!

HannahGee13: He gives me the creeps too…XD

SakaSandora: I guess so, although him and Mayuri alternate rolls from time to time! XD Meatloaf is ok I guess…XD

miszXbrii: You're the 1st person to use 'oh my jellybeans' XD Yeah, need to try and lighten the mood some, neh?

Raicheru: Omfg, you're one of my fave authors! *glomps you* I'm glad you like it! XD

herRhi-chan: I know…but still! You're reading~ it! XD

Kobato00: Well, you'll have to find out, huh? ;)

Tiana Misoro: Yeah, so do I…wait, this is my fic! *smacks head*

Drmona lord: Wow, it did? O.o? That's rare for my fics!

Watermelondrea: Yes they are! XD

Strawberry-Ringo: C'mon, I ain't that heartless, I'll throw fluffyness every now and then.

OK, Raicheru pointed out something. If you were wondering, the reason I have this story from both Ichigo's and Shiro's POV is because I feel that it gives you an even better idea what's going on. They may be stuck together, but they still have their own feelings about what's going on. Also, it helps you understand some more of what they're going through! XD Well, here's Chapter 8! And guess what? I'm adding an OC! You'll like him, believe me…XD

_XxxxxX_

Chapter 8: A caretaker of sorts…

Unknown's POV

Present…

Everything was painful, even breathing. I'm surprised as hell that I managed to get away…but how could I face the two now? I mean, after what I did…how can I? They trusted me, and what did I do? Betrayed them, that's what. I didn't deserve to live at all, and by god, I was hoping that some random Soul Reaper killed me before I reached my destination. Sadly, I wasn't so lucky… there was the store. _God, I'm so fucking dead…_I told myself. I let out a wrenching cough that sent blood flying into my mouth and making my wounds ache. _This is a very shitty situation I'm in, huh?_ I walked two whole steps before I felt something against my back.

"Arrancar, if you want to live, I suggest you leave right now…"the voice sounded cruel and harsh, causing me to flinch. He then seemed to notice my rather sad state and chuckled darkly. "Did a Soul Reaper already get to ya?" he asked tauntingly.

"Y-you wish…" I said, my voice hoarse and weak. I didn't even _want_ to hide the fact I felt like shit. I did, both outside, and in. "M-my own superior d-did this t-to me…

"And why the hell did they do that? They need a punching bag?" he mocked.

"I- I helped prisoners escape…" He quickly lowered his weapon and stood in front of me. I could feel my legs shaking, I was about to collapse.

"What prisoners?" he demanded.

"I-Ichigo…and his-his hollow…" I said, a little startled by his shocked eyes. That's when I recognized him somewhat. "Hey… are you the Quincy?" I asked him. He just stared at me.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked me. I couldn't feel my legs anymore…but I managed to reply.

"M-my name's Dion Novia." I said before crumbling towards the ground. To my surprise, he caught me and lifted me back to my feet. "I..I was in charge of watching them and…t-taking care of the messes…"

"Shiro hasn't mentioned you at all." He told me. I was about to say something when another cough shook my body, causing more blood to come from my mouth and drip from my wounds. He gave me another quick glance over. "I'll have Orihime fix you up." He said. I glared at him weakly.

"It's…it's because of h-her that he was kidnapped, wasn't it?" I asked. He gave me a confused stare.

"Ichigo told her to run. He told us all that if Orihime was rescued, we should get the hell out." He told me. I hadn't heard that from them before. As we neared the shop, I could feel Shiro's familiar spirit energy and stopped.

"N-no…god, he's gonna hate me!" I shook my head. The Quincy stared at me. "Please…don't take me in there…He'll, god, he'll n-never forgive me…" I could feel my vision tipping as he caught me again.

"Relax! You've lost a ton of blood." He told me. I almost laughed at him, but I ended coughing instead.

"I-if you're concerned about m-me, a lowly Arrancar, th-then you should f-fear more for the two in th-th-the shop…" I whispered quietly. He just rolled his eyes and led me, unwillingly, into the shop.

_XxxxxX_

Normal POV

Uryu slowly led Dion into the shop. "Orihime! I need your assistance here!" he called. She ran from the room where Shiro and Ichigo were to see him holding the bloody and weak Arrancar.

"Ur-Uryu? Why is…?"

"Just help him. He said he knew Shiro while he was there." he explained quickly. "Besides, he's too weak to be a threat anyways." Orihime gave them both one nervous glance before nodding and running back to the back room to make a spot for him. Shiro, who had been sleeping, slowly woke up and instantly felt the familiar spiritual pressure of the Arrancar.

_It's him…_he thought, almost growling. He quickly got up and ran to where he felt him, but when he saw Orihime's shield and the smell of blood hinted in the room, he felt worry and fear shoot through him. _Is he…?_ He quickly ran in and gasped. "Dion!"

"So, he wasn't lying and you do know him." Uryu commented. Shiro just stared at the Arrancar, who had passed out due to his injuries.

"Yeah…I knew him…even _trusted_ him." He whispered quietly. He landed on his knees, not sure weather to feel bad for how badly he was hurt or pissed because of what he had done to him and Ichigo.

"When did you meet him, and why haven't you told us?" Orihime asked.

"I was going to…when I reached that point…" he whispered quietly. Both teens looked at him as he let in a long breath and released it slowly. "The day Dion first appeared…was right after I had been forced from Ichigo's soul…"

_XxxxxX_

14 days ago…

Grimmjow and Szayel walked towards the chamber where Aizen's throne was. "Now, please don't don anything embarrassing ok?" Szayel said, looking at Grimmjow.

"And _you_ keep your fucking mouth shut. He's my prisoner, not yours." Grimmjow retorted. Szayel was about to argue when a cold, yet light voice sounded from behind him.

"My my, looks like something's troubling you two." They both turned around to see Gin walking up to them, his usual smile on his face. "Or are you to arguing over who gets to tell Lord Aizen what happened?" They said nothing, only stood there. "Well, you're going to tell me instead, seeing as Lord Aizen is busy at the moment."

"We succeeded in separating the boy and the hollow physically." Szayel explained. Grimmjow stood there, his hands in his pockets feeling ignored and pissed off. "However, they are both still connected mentally and emotionally. Sadly, we didn't figure anything else out." At his last words, he turned to stare at Grimmjow. "Perhaps that's because _someone's_ methods of…interrogation are worthless and a waste of time." Grimmjow shot fro where he stood and lifted Szayel up by the collar of his shirt.

"Listen here, ya gay piece of shit!" he snapped angrily, glaring. "He's _my_ prisoner! I'll do whatever the fuck I want, ya hear?" He felt a cold hand placed on his wrist and turned to look at Gin.

"Now now now, settle down, boys." He said calmly. "I understand completely." He put on a thoughtful look and leaned against the wall. "I have an idea. Grimmjow, are they back in their room?" he asked.

"Yes, both of them are back in their room." He said, his voice still seething with anger. "What for?"

"If force doesn't always work, then trust will." He said simply. Both Espada gave Gin a confused stare, and his smile widened. "Do we have an arrancar with some time on their hands?" he asked. Grimmjow thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, I know of one. He works around the palace mostly. Number 24?" he asked. "Does he fit what you're looking for?" Gin nodded.

"Yes, he'll do nicely. Here's what we're going to do…"

_XxxxxX_

Ichigo's POV

I have no idea how long I've been sitting here, cradling Shiro. He's been curled up in my lap for a long time, mumbling something that I can't hear. His ears were still bleeding slightly from whatever hell he had gone through before, and he was still in shock, his eyes wide and distant, and trembling in my hands. I was beginning to wonder if there was _any_ way to snap him out of it. "Please Shiro…you need to snap out of it…" I said for probably the thousandth time. But all I got was his murmuring.

"Stop…make it stop…" I felt horrible. How was I supposed to help this? That's when the door opened. I expected Grimmjow or Ulquiorra, or that Szayel freak, but instead, it was an Arrancar I hadn't seen before.

"H-hello there. You are Ichigo Kurosaki, I assume?" he said in a rather quiet voice.

"Y-yes, what do you want now?" I snapped. He flinched a little at my tone and walked in. He had short brown hair and dark green eyes. His mask was on his forehead, spreading in one direction like a wing and wrapping around his forehead. He was wearing an outfit similar to my bankai outfit, but no cape and it had short sleeves.

"My name is Dion Novia." He held his left hand up, showing me the back of it. A number 24 was tattooed on his hand. "The 24th Arrancar."

_XxxxxX_

Normal POV

Ichigo stared at Dion uncertainly. "Why are you in here?"

"I've been assigned to 'take care of you', as Master Grimmjow put it." He said. "Judging by the look of your friend there, I think he's still in shock." He said. Dion slowly walked towards the two and knelt down, snapping his fingers gently in front of Shiro's distant eyes.

"I've tried everything, but…" Ichigo just couldn't finish his sentence. He felt useless, and that was something he absolutely hated feeling.

"He may just need some rest is all. But his ears are worrying me here." he said, getting up and heading towards the small bathroom and running a washcloth under warm water. He brought it back and held it to one of Shiro's ears, cleaning away the dried blood.

"Why are you doing this?" Ichigo asked warily. "You're an Arrancar."

"I'm following my orders. However, just because I'm an Arrancar doesn't mean that I have to treat Soul Reapers like shit, does it?" he asked. Ichigo didn't look at him and just stared at the floor, gripping Shiro's hand tightly. After a few moments, Dion stood up and sighed. "That's really all I can do. I'm not allowed to much more than clean the room and check up on you two to make sure neither of you is trying to commit suicide and other stuff like that." He said.

"Look, thanks for helping-"

"Wait, I want to make one thing clear, ok? I don't want to know his name, get it?" Ichigo gave him a confused stare. "Lord Aizen is desperate to learn his name, and I want to help you both. So don't tell me, got it?"

"Why do you want to help us? For all I know, this is just another thing to get me to talk." He said. Dion shifted uncomfortably in his spot.

"You're right, you have no reason to trust me, however, I'm all you have right now. I hate it here as much as you do." He explained. "I'm an independent being here, for god's sakes!" Ichigo just stared at him. "Look, I know you don't trust me, but I promise you that I'm not here to hurt you, got it?" he said before closing the door.

_XxxxxX_

As he closed the door, Gin was waiting for him. "So? How'd it go?"

"The hollow's still in shock, but it'll recover quickly, it just needs rest is all." He reported. Gin nodded.

"And the boy?"

"He doesn't trust me, but that's to be expected." Dion said. Gin just nodded again.

"Very well, Novia. From now on, you're to watch them and gain their trust, understood?" Dion nodded.

"Yes Lord Ichimaru." He said. As Gin walked away, he just shivered. _I don't want to do this…but what choice do I have? If I don't, I'm screwed…_

_XxxxxX_

Chapter 8 end

Yeah, I know, not much of a chapter, but I wanted to put this OC in, so I gave him a little intro, eh? Well, tell me what ya think by reviewing! And yes, Dion is important later on, so he will not vanish easily! XD Well, see y'all later! Oh, Novia means 'bird' in Spanish. XD


	9. Chapter 9: A Plot

Response to reviews!

Kobato00: Well, I spelled it right, and that's not what Google Translate said! DX Well, thanks for telling me anyways!

Venerable Sage of Fortune: Wow, that's the first time someone's described my story plot like that! XD

MiszXBrii: I'm glad you like it…there's a story behind it too…

Raicheru: I'm glad you're ok with it. Not like I was going to change it anyways! XD

WhiteW12-0: Yes, I'm a bitch, you can say it…-_-'

Drmona lord: Somewhat yes and somewhat no. I mean, if I enjoyed writing bout my favorite characters in pain, that'd make me sadistic…right?

herRhi-chan: Heh, your review got repeated…XD Oh, c'mon, where's the plot and suspense in that? T_T

Azteka: Maybe….kidding. He will, I promise, but when he does, you're gonna be sad…*SPOILER!* And I'm glad you like my story!

BonneNuit: Oh, you naughty girl! XD

Athina Dark-Angel of Death: I'm glad you like it, it makes it sound like a scary story you tell at a campfire! XD

Ok, about Dion's name…he's based off of a really good friend of mine here on Fanfiction. I'm going to do my best to keep their personalities the same, and as for his last name, I made that one up. XD However, according to Kobato00, it actually means 'bride'. I guess Google Translate lied to me…anywho, just pretend that's what it means, ok? Ok, here's the next chapter!

_XxxxxX_

Chapter 9: A Plot

Dion's POV

Present…

The first thing I woke up to was golden eyes staring down at me. "Sh-Shiro…" I still thought he was pissed at me, he had a right, but instead, his eyes were brimming with worry.

"Hey, you alright? Looks like Grimmjow did a number on ya." He said. I slowly sat up to see that it was dark outside. No one else was in the room except him.

"Y-yeah, I am now…" I turned and I instantly felt like crap. He looked worse than the last time I saw him. "Are _you _ok?"

"I'll recover…but Ichigo…" His eyes grew distant and I gripped his shoulders, shaking him hard.

"Shiro, don't start it! You're here, not there." I told him firmly. His eyes regained their focus and he sighed.

"Maybe I won't…god, what am I going to do?" he whispered, burying his head in his hands. I couldn't think of anything else but pat his back gently.

"Look, I know I've said it already, but I'm sorry. Nothing I can do can change what I've done, but I promise, I will make it up." He looked at me with those sad, golden eyes and I felt my heart sink, yes, I do have one.

"I told you before, there's nothing to forgive." He said. "I just…wish we could've escaped earlier." I couldn't help but sense the small resentment towards me in there, but he had a right to be upset, so I just ignored it.

"Me too…so, what about Ichigo?" I asked quietly. He looked at the other room and sighed.

"He…hasn't woken up yet, and they can't heal his wounds anymore…" he whispered it all so quietly, I had to lean in to hear him. "Dion, I'm actually scared of him waking up…what if he-"

"No, there's still a chance, so don't even _think _about it!" I snapped at him a little harsher than I intended to and he flinched. "Look, I didn't mean to snap, but c'mon, have some more faith in him."

"You weren't the one connected to his soul back then… and I need to be _reconnected_…before he…" he didn't even finish his sentence and he buried his head in his hands again, crying. I wish there was something I could do, but what was there? This whole mess was my fault after all.

_XxxxxX_

Shiro's POV

13 days ago…

When I opened my eyes again, I found myself gazing into Ichigo's sleeping face. Even when he slept, he had a small scowl on his face, but now it seemed pained, like he was in the middle of a nightmare or bad memory. . I could feel his hand resting gently in mine and I sighed. That's when I realized something; he was _touching_ my hand. He wasn't supposed to be able to, so why…? "Mmm…" I looked up to see his eyes open, his chocolate eyes foggy with sleep.

"I-Ichigo?" I whispered quietly. My voice felt hoarse and weak, and I didn't know why. His eyes widened as he looked at me.

"Sh-Shiro, you're awake?" he asked me. I nodded and stretched. I then felt a small tightening on my arm and I looked at what it was. It was a small black band.

"Wh-what the hell is this?" I asked as I tugged at it. It felt like it was fused to my skin and it wouldn't budge. He looked at it and frowned.

"You mean...you don't remember?" He asked me softly. "You don't remember what happened?" I gave hi a confused look, but that was when it all hit me; the loud sounds, ear piercing and painful, him screaming at me, but what I didn't know, forcing myself into control and then…nothing.

"I-Ichigo…what did they…?"

"They separated us. You're now 'in this world', as you'd put it." He explained. But this didn't make sense. I could still feel his soul connected to my own.

"But…we're still connected." I said. He shrugged.

"They said they weren't able to completely separate us. They did say that it may be impossible for you to return to my mind though."

"In other words, I'm trapped here." I sighed. He ran his hand through my hair gently. When I looked up at him again, h pushed his lips against mine, the kiss felt a little needy, but I welcomed it. I let him do as he pleased, slowly pushing his tongue into my mouth and exploring timidly. That was when I heard someone coming. I quickly pulled away and looked at the door. When it opened, there was an arrancar I had never seen before.

_XxxxxX_

Normal POV

"Ah, you're up. That's good!" the arrancar said as he walked in.

"Hey Dion." Ichigo said casually, yet cautiously. Shiro flashed his golden eyes at Ichigo, then Dion, and then back at Ichigo.

"You know him?" he asked.

"He came in and took care of your ears when they were bleeding and you were still in shock." Ichigo explained.

"Are you any better now?" Dion asked, walking forward slowly to examine Shiro more closely. Shiro growled in his throat and Dion stopped. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you or anything, and I don't expect you to trust me, but I'm supposed to be watching the two of you. I can't exactly do my job here if you refuse to let me look at you." He sighed. Shiro relaxed some, but kept his gaze on the arrancar. He sat up and flinched a little at the pain in his arm.

"Is he ok?" Ichigo asked as Dion looked him over.

"Well, mostly. That band that keeps him here is awfully tight, but if I say something, they just might make it tighter." He said. Shiro huffed and Ichigo just nodded. "All I can say is try to get some sleep. You'll need it for what's about to happen." Both of them stared curiously as Dion left the room.

"What do ya think he meant?" Shiro asked.

"I have no clue…" Ichigo replied.

_XxxxxX_

Grimmjow sighed as he stared out the window. _This is the last day I get to 'play with the two of them…_he thought. _What to do…_

"Feeling a little upset, Grimmjow?" Grimmjow turned around quickly to see Ulquiorra standing in the doorway to his room.

_He has no sense of privacy…_he grumbled. _But then again, neither do I…_ "Not at all. Just thinking about how to end my time."

"You have already been told what to do by Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra replied. "All you need to do now is what he said." Grimmjow sighed.

"Do you always need to do what that prick tells ya to?" he asked. "Oh, I can't _wait_ until-" He was suddenly silenced by a pale finger being placed on his lips.

"Not yet, Grimmjow. It's not time yet for that…" he whispered so quietly that Grimmjow wasn't exactly sure if he had heard him. Grimmjow grinned and grabbed Ulquiorra's hand.

"So...how long are ya gonna keep pretending to hate me?" he asked. He rapidly pulled Ulquiorra down and mashed their lips together. Instead of struggling, Ulquiorra instantly allowed himself to fall in it. Grimmjow moaned and nipped at the 4th Espada's lips, trying to get him to open them. Ulquiorra parted them eagerly and Grimmjow grinned against his lips. He pressed his tongue inside, exploring as much as he pleased. Their tongues touched and Ulquiorra moaned softly, causing Grimmjow's erection to rise. But right before anything else happened, they could hear footsteps and they stopped their kiss. "Aww…that sucked…" he grumbled.

"When this is over, we can do as we please again…" Ulquiorra said, all of his previous emotion gone. Grimmjow huffed as his door opened slightly.

"Uh…am I permitted in?" Grimmjow grinned at the slightly timid voice from the other side.

"Yes, come in Novia." He said. The 24th arrancar walked in slowly, glancing at Ulquiorra before making eye contact with Grimmjow. "Well?"

"Th-the hollow is awake now. You can proceed, Master Grimmjow." He said quickly. Grimmjow nodded, a grin spreading across his face.

"Good…"

_XxxxxX_

Ichigo's POV

I could tell Shiro didn't trust him, and, to be frank, I didn't either. But Dion was right about one thing; he was all we had right now. So, as much as we hated it, we had to put up with him. "Ichigo, I don't like this." Shiro's quite voice snapped me out of my thoughts. His voice almost never rose above a whisper since he woke up. I guess he was scared. It felt weird; I was used to him being tough, not afraid of anything, but now…

"Don't like what?" I asked, leaning my head down to rest in his pure white hair. I inhaled deeply, enjoying his scent. Ok, fine, I'll share. His scent smelled like…I guess the best thing I can come up with is a fresh spring breeze. It was refreshing and it always made me feel calm and safe.

"I don't like _this_ in general."

"That doesn't make any sense at all." He chuckled softly at that.

"What else could I be talking about? I don't like the fact we're here, that we're trapped…that' I'm trapped in your world…" he whispered, fear crawling in his voice. I stroked his soft hair and leaned down close to his ear.

"It'll be ok…we'll get out of this, I know we will." I told him. Wasn't much, especially coming from me, the Soul Reaper who couldn't access his own damned powers. He chuckled and sighed.

"I sound really whiny and scared here." he grumbled and I laughed into his hair. He looked up at me with those deep, beautiful golden eyes that were filled with sadness and fear.

"Nothing wrong with that, I won't tell a soul." I said. He thumped my shoulder lightly before sitting up and rubbing his face.

"Damn straight you won't." he said and I smiled.

_There's the Shiro I love…_I thought. "Just relax, ok? We'll figure this out." He then pressed his lips against mine in a brief, but calming kiss.

"I love you Ichigo…" he whispered gently.

"I love you too, Shiro, and I promise, we'll get out of here."

"Or die trying."

"C'mon, I'd like _not_ to die on this." We both laughed for a few seconds until my stomach tightened painfully.

"Ichigo, you ok?" he asked, placing his cool hand on my forehead.

"Y-yeah, I think s-" I quickly got up and ran to the bathroom, bending over the toilet and puked my guts up…or at least, a lot of stuff, including blood. Shiro bent down and placed a hand on my back, rubbing gently as I coughed in the toilet.

"Relax, it'll be ok…" he whispered quietly. I couldn't speak, but I knew it wasn't going to be ok…not until we busted out of here…

_XxxxxX_

Dion's POV

I could hear him getting sick on the other side. I wasn't allowed to help them out much, but I wish I could. I can't explain it, but I really hated what was happening here. But that didn't matter. The Espada standing next to me was grinning like mad. "Shall I knock them out or something, Master Grimmjow?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"No, I want them to be awake for this…" he smiled and I shivered. They were in bad shape, and I wasn't sure how much they could take.

_Please…please bear it, guys…you have too._

_XxxxxX_

Chapter 9 end

Wow, I didn't expect that. It came outta nowhere, random GrimmjowXUlquiorra! XD Well, good thing it ties in to what happens later~! So, this fic now has two pairs! Aren't I awesome? Well, little fluff here, so enjoy while it lasts! Evil stuff happens later! Please review! If you do, I may consider what the fans want for a change!


	10. Chapter 10: A reason to fear the Dark

Response to reviews!

WhiteW12-0: Yes, there is…XD

LinkWarriorinGreen: You are forgiven. XD I'm insane cause I know his birthday too!

BonneNuit: Aww, it plays a big part later though! Please keep reading it! DX

BN998: I'm glad you liked it!

Raicheru: Same here! XD Glad you like it.

HannahGee13: Wow, that it's the first 'original' story I've done, according to most people! XD

Adree and Alfredo: No, I don't plan on there being any, but if there are, I will warn ya. XD

Narlth: Well, you need to wait and see, right? XD

SinfulNekoRose: It's ok, my stories have a tendency to get overlooked. XD You aren't alone.

Aya-ItaLover: I have no clue…why the hell am I still _writing_ this? XD

Animelover1993: Believe me, I hate myself for this….somewhat. XD Also, your pic is awesome, for it's His Smexyness~! (my own nickname for Hollow Ichigo. XD)

AvGirl10: As always, lightning up my mood! XD Especially since this fic is uber depressing…

Ok, we're getting dark and scary again. Well, here's Chapter 10! Let's begin from where I left off, neh? Also, may get really gory and bloody, so no eating here, ok?

_XxxxxX_

Chapter 10: A reason to fear the dark…

Shiro's POV

13 days ago…

Ichigo was still getting sick when a shadow suddenly loomed over the two of us. I looked up just to be lifted up by my arm and tossed out of the bathroom. My head hit the side of the bed painfully and the bathroom door was shut. "Ichigo!" I screamed and tried moving back towards the door, but firm hands on my shoulder forced me to stop. I looked up to see Dion holding onto me, shaking his head.

"Don't be reckless. You'll juts make things worse, for you and him." He said calmly. I glared at him and he flinched a little. A sudden painful scream came from the bathroom and I, shamefully I'll add, gripped onto Dion's pants.

"Wh…what's he doing in there?" I whispered. He looked at me for a second before turning away.

"You honestly don't want to know." He said. There was another scream, followed by a shout.

"Tell me!" I flinched at the venom in Grimmjow's voice. There was a small, hissing whisper before Ichigo screamed again.

_Ichigo! Are you…_ Before I could finish asking him with my mind, the door was flung open, Ichigo dumped onto the floor. There were bruises all over him, but most of them were on his hips and legs. _God not again…_

_D-don't react Shiro…_his voice sounded weak in my mind, but otherwise he was ok. His eyes locked with mine briefly and I saw the defiance still there. _He wants a reaction…from you this time…_

" Master Grimmjow, is this really necessary? You already know what the D-"

"Of course I know!" he snapped at Dion. "Are you questioning me, Novia?" his voice suddenly got dangerous and Dion backed up slightly.

"N-no master, forgive me." He said quickly. Grimmjow nodded and stared at me. It felt like his teal eyes were trying to pierce my soul, trying to see how I felt about this situation.

"Tsk, you really _are_ heatless, ain't cha?" he snickered at me. I didn't get what he meant. "He's laying there bleeding on the floor and you aren't even looking at him. You'll be a handful." I realized that he was talking about Ichigo. I felt my heart clench painfully.

"Fuck you…" I hissed. It hurt, not being able to help him, but I had to keep up this cover. "I don't give a shit about him."

_You're beginning to scare me here…_Ichigo's voice rang in my head. His voice actually did sound scared and it made me feel bad.

"Tsk." Grimmjow suddenly planted a kick square in Ichigo's chest, sending him across the room. He coughed violently, blood coming from his mouth. I did my best not to cry out.

_Ichigo! _He suddenly grabbed Ichigo by his hair and dragged him towards the doorway.

"Novia, stay here. You know what you're supposed to do." He snarled. The last thing I see of Ichigo is his frightened eyes as he was dragged out of the room, the door closing with a frightening clang.

_XxxxxX_

Normal POV

Grimmjow grinned as Ichigo struggled in his grip. He pulled the teen forward by his hair again, causing him to cry out. "Stop your fucking squirming. It's turning me on here…" Ichigo's eyes widened in shock and he smirked. "Good boy…"

"Fuck you to hell…" he hissed. Grimmjow threw him across the hall and into a wall. Ichigo screamed as he collided with the solid rock wall. He was lifted up by his neck painfully. "Ngh…" Grimmjow's hand was tight on his throat. He clawed at it weakly, trying to get the Espada to let go.

"You're a pain in the ass. Good thing this is the last time I have ta deal with ya." He snickered. Ichigo continued to claw at his hand, but his vision was quickly fading, his mind slipping away…

"Ngh…ghh…" he struggled to speak, but nothing came. Grimmjow watched as Ichigo's eyes slid shut, passing out.

"Weak…just plain weak…" he chuckled. He threw Ichigo over his shoulder and continued his trek down the hall.

_XxxxxX_

He stopped in front of a pitch black door, grinning despite the shiver going through his body. _Oh, this is gonna be sweet…_he thought. He opened it quickly and tossed the unconscious teen inside it, shutting the door just as quickly. _Let's see how he handles this…_he thought, laughing as he walked away. _No one ever can handle it well…_

_XxxxxX_

Ichigo's POV

When I finally opened my eyes, all I saw was…nothing. I couldn't see a damn thing. _Where…where am I?_ I wondered. It smelled nasty in the room, but that was the last thing on my mind. I struggled to my knees. I placed my hand slowly on my face. It was so damn dark; I couldn't even see it when it touched my nose! As I scrambled around, my hand touched something sticky. I heard something shift next to me. "Is there someone in here?" I asked quietly. I felt something land on my shoulder. It felt like a hand so I grabbed it, but it went limp in my grasp, as if it fell off of something. I reached out, only to have my other hand connect with something squishy and wet. I felt around it…and instantly recognized the shape.

It was a skull…I was in a room with a decaying body… I quickly backed up, my back against a wall. _What…what is this room?_

_XxxxX_

Dion's POV

"Hey, hollow." I had been trying to get his hollow's attention for a few minutes now, but it was proving difficult. He was in deep thought, and the look on his face told me he wasn't afraid of trying to chock me to death. "Hey, hollow!"

"Quit fucking calling me that!" he snarled violently. He glared at me, his eyes burning dangerously. "I have a name!"

"Yeah, and as I told Ichigo, I don't want to know it." I replied, trying to keep my voice calm. His golden eyes still burned violently, but they now shimmered briefly with worry when I mentioned the Soul Reaper's name. He stared at me a moment longer before turning to face the wall.

"Well, think of something else than." He grumbled. I sat there and looked at him. He let out a sad sigh and continued staring out the window.

"You're not doing a very good job of hiding how you feel right now." I told him. He chuckled lightly, but didn't look at me.

"I'm only concerned. If he dies, I do too. We are still connected after all." He told me.

"Don't worry about that one. They don't plan on killing him..." I left the 'yet' off, but I know he noticed it.

"Don't lie to me, arrancar." He said. "I can tell what's going to happen, and it will sooner or later."

"I have a name too, you know." He laughed at me and I felt a little anger rise in my chest. He was mocking me, I knew he was. But…he had every right. I was still holding him against his will, even if all I was doing was recording what I learned. He clicked his tongue.

"Tsk. Call me one and I'll call ya by yours." He challenged. I sighed and tried to think of one. Finally, one came to mind.

"Hichigo." He gave me an odd look.

"What the fuck kind of name is that?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"You're a hollow, yet you look like Ichigo. But Hollow Ichigo is too long, so I shortened it." He snorted at me and rolled his eyes.

"Procrastinator." He said, but flashed me a smile. "Guess I'll get used to it…Dion." I smiled on the inside.

_The first step to gaining trust…all you need to do is talk…_I thought. He gave me an uneasy look.

"So, where'd they take him?" he asked me. "Ichigo, I mean." I could now hear the worry in his tone.

_I guess he realized that it's pointless to hide it now…_ I told myself. "The Kurai Heya." He gave me a confused look.

_XxxxxX_

Shiro's POV

"Kurai Heya?" I asked. The way he made it sound, it sent a chill down my spine. He shivered when I asked.

"It's a…punishment for disobedience." He said quietly. "It's…also used for torture. No matter who, or what, the victim is." He locked his dark green eyes with my golden ones. They had a wave a fear in them. He was obviously not ashamed of showing it.

"Is it really…that bad?"

"Are you kidding? Even the Espada fear that room. Hell, the guy that made it torture fears it…" he shivered. "I went in there once…not as punishment, but to clean up…what happened a month before." He had a disgusted look on his face.

"Do I want to know?" I asked him. He shook his head, then sighed.

"You'll want to know…what's going to happen to Ichigo." He said. I really did want to know, but I couldn't let him know what Ichigo was to me…no matter what. But he already knew I was concerned, but my concern to him was just natural. We were still connected, and if he died, so did I.

"Not so much." I shrugged. "But tell me anyways."

"He's…in about an hour, after being thrown into the Kurai Heya, a special gas is sent into the room. It-" There was a loud, ear shattering scream from somewhere in the palace. I knew exactly who it was.

"Ichigo!"

"…it makes you hallucinate…really bad things…" he finished.

_XxxxxX_

Ichigo's POV

I have no clue how long I've sat in this pitch black room. I know it's a big room, but that's all. Oh wait, I forgot about the dead body in here too. But…there was someone else in here. I could sense their presence, but nothing else. That's when I heard a small, quiet voice.

"_I…Ichigo?"_ I recognized that voice, but I didn't believe it.

"Yuzu?" I asked quietly. No, there was no way in hell she was here. I was hearing things, I had to be.

"_Ichigo…"_ she repeated my name again. I slowly got to my feet and tried to find a wall. I held my hands out in front of me, and they touched something. It moved slightly when I touched it. When I felt my hand brush it again, I grabbed it. It was sticky and warm. _"Look up, Ichigo…"_ she whispered. I couldn't stop myself and I looked up. Right away, I felt the urge to get sick. I saw Yuzu hanging above me…with her arms and one leg completely torn off. I was holding on to her other leg, but it was covered in deep scars and bleeding heavily. Her cold, empty dead eyes were staring straight into mine. I let go instantly.

"No…this isn't happening…" I said. "This isn't real…"

"_But it is…Ichigo…" _I tripped on something as I was backing away and fell into a huge puddle of blood. When I got up, I could feel my eyes widen to the size of plates. Karin was at my feet, a huge, gaping hole in her chest, all of the organs scattered around. _"We're trapped…in here with you…"_ I shook my head violently.

"No, you're not!" I said, crawling backwards. "You're at home! You…you _can't_ be here!" They suddenly began crawling towards me, their eyes dead and emotionless.

"_We __**are**__…we __**are**__ here Ichigo…"_ they whispered to me. I continued backing away, too scared to get up. They began to cling to my legs. I could feel them…their hands cold and sticky. They slowly crawled up my body, trying to get at my face. _"We are here…because you failed…to protect us…"_ the said. I pushed them off and darted to another end of the room.

"No! You…you aren't real!" I screamed. They continued to crawl after me…their eyes the color of dead flesh, but filled with pain. I turned around…only to be met with a dead, golden eye. I felt my entire body shake violently. "N…no…this isn't…" His chest had a huge hole blown through it, his spine showing from within, blood still dripping from the hole, making loud, plopping noises that echoed through the whole room. Half of his face was covered in blood, one eye was missing. His hand had some fingers missing, but the nails were long, almost talon like. His other arm was missing, blood dripping from the wound. Hid throat was slashed, making every word he said sound guttural.

"_It is…"_ Shiro's corpse whispered, a pale hand reaching for me. He took what was left of his hand and dragged his nails down my skin. I yelled as I could feel them dig into my skin, trailing down and tearing me up. I fell to my knees, shaking my head.

"No…no it isn't…" I tried to keep telling myself that, but it…it all felt _real_. So real… "You…you can't be…"

"_You failed…you failed Ichigo…" _he whispered in my ear. _"We are here…because you __**failed**__…"_ He latched onto me, and the corpses of my sisters came and crawled onto my back. I couldn't move…all I could do was close my eyes and pray that none of this was real. They began digging their nails into my skin, tearing me apart. I tried struggling, but I couldn't move…I was horrified. My sisters then grabbed my legs, and began clawing them up. Shiro lifted my head, a creepy, haunting smile on his face. _"We'll…make you pay…for failing Ichigo…"_ he whispered. My sisters then grabbed my arms, holding them behind me and forcing me to sit up. Shiro then took his hand and shoved it violently into my chest, trying to reach for something inside me. It all felt so real, I could feel his cold, dead hand inside me, moving everything around. He then pulled hard, and I screamed. In his hand…was my heart.

_XxxxxX_

Normal POV

Shiro flinched as another scream pierced the halls. Even Dion flinched at the noise. "He must be hallucinating now…"

"Hallucinating _what_?" Shiro asked.

"Something he fears most. The gas searches your brain, finds out what you fear most, and…amplifies it big time." Dion explained. "God know what he's doing to himself." Shiro gave him a shocked look.

"What…what do you mean?"

"Well, if he's being injured, he's most likely doing it to himself. But he's hallucinating, so he doesn't know it. Arrancars have actually _killed_ themselves because of that room. The room itself is all black, no light and all painted black. So when the hallucinations start, it's almost immediately accepted as real…it's the first, and most of the time, last thing they see." Shiro shivered as another ear shattering scream from Ichigo split the halls.

"Ichigo…please be ok…" he whispered so that Dion couldn't hear him. Suddenly, the door crashed open, revealing Grimmjow with a wicked grin on his face.

"Dion, go clean up the Kurai Heya. He's done now. Bring him back when you're done too, got it?" he said. Dion nodded and began to leave. "Oh, one more thing. There's a…recent resident in there you need to clean up too." Shiro felt his stomach clench at those words.

"Yes Master Grimmjow." He said as he left the room. Grimmjow turned towards Shiro and his grin widened.

"Oh, he left quite the sticky mess in there…" he said. He laughed and slammed the door. Shiro sat there, stunned and shivering.

_Wha…what happened in that room?_ He wondered, although fearing the ideas that popped up in his head.

_XxxxxX_

Dion's POV

The first thing I noticed was the smell. It smelled like blood and rotting flesh in that room. "You may want to hold your nose in there~!" Grimmjow called from where he stood further down the hall. "And clean up, first. I want him to 'stew' in there for awhile." I nodded and walked in…only to instantly feel sick. There was a month dead arrancar in there, flies buzzing around him and his eyes slowly melting out of their sockets. But…that's not what really made me sick…it was Ichigo.

_Oh god…_ He was lying in a huge puddle of blood, his eyes distant and blank, staring at the door. His entire body was covered in scratches, some deeper than others. He had a huge gash in his chest, like he had tried digging into himself. His body was twitching violently, shivering due to blood loss. He had a cut right above his left eye, it was already beginning to swell and fester, flies landing on it. _No way in hell…it's like he was trying to claw his eyes out…_

"Well? Hurry the hell up, Novia!" Grimmjow snapped from outside the room. I grabbed a mop and began cleaning up the putrid mess. There was one thing I knew as I cleaned the Kurai Heya; this was already going too far…

_XxxxxX_

Chapter 10 end

Eww~! Nasty stuff, and a cliffy! XD Well, review here! Also, Kurai Heya means Dark Room...sounds cool in japanese, but not in english...XD


	11. Chapter 11: Still Sane

Response to reviews!

herRhi-chan: Well, how did you rate it? You said you rate it from either nail biting or tossing cookies. XD And yes, I am a sick bitch. XD

Tiana Misoro: I'm glad I sent shivers down your spine…and before Halloween! XD

Miszxbrii: Glad you…uh, enjoyed it…

Wolfdragonful: whoa, slow down! I can only take so many questions at once! -_-'

Yukiko and Chibiussa: I don't think she does… ^_^'

Aya-ItaLover: Very descriptive aren't we? XD Kidding.

BonneNuit: O.o? I is confused by this one….what do ya mean? No, this is a HichigoXIchigo! The kissing scenes weren't enough proof?

BN998: No, I make the devil look like Kon. XD

Raicheru: Glad I got those points! ^_^ And, as for Ichigo…you'll have to wait and see~!

Strawberry-Ringo: It is…you wanna visit? XD

SinfulNekoRose: I do that to a lot of people, so you ain't alone! XD

Avgirl10: I did put up a warning, didn't you read the top? O.O

Athina Dark-Angel of Death: Thank you! *bows*

HannahGee13: You ain't sick, _I'm_ sick for writing it! XD

Ok, I know. Even though they've been going through hell here, I betcha y'all are wondering where the smex is, right? Well, I'll get some in, no doubt! It just wouldn't really be a HichigoXIchigo by me if I didn't put some in there, neh? Well, it'll be soon, not quite yet…we still need to check up on poor Ichigo here! So…here's Chapter 11!

_XxxxxX_

Chapter 11: Still sane…

Dion's POV

12 days ago…

It took me a whole day to clean up. The room smelled, Ichigo was constantly bleeding all over the floor, and the body was practically fused with the wall. Ichigo's state hasn't improved at all, but what do you expect? Whatever he saw…it had to be horrifying. He was still shaking on the floor, eyes staring blankly at the wall. He had started mumbling something, but I was too far away to hear. _Oh god, I need to hurry up here…_I may be an arrancar and hate Soul Reapers, but this…this was insane. It seemed wrong for some reason, and it was bothering me as to what it was. I threw the mop down and lifted Ichigo up by one arm and dragged him out of the room, his blood causing a trail as we left.

"Where do ya think you're going, Novia?" I froze as Grimmjow walked up from behind me. He walked in front of me, hands in his pockets.

"Master Grimmjow, I can not clean the room out with this…baggage in there." I replied. "It continues to leak, if you get what I mean." I could hear Ichigo's whispers now, and froze every time I heard them.

"No…stop it…I didn't mean to…quit tearing me up…please…" he continued to babble the same words, and I was afraid that he'd burst out in screams any moment.

_I have to get him back to his room…_I thought.

"So what? You're also messing up the halls. Although red does look good on white, Aizen won't be pleased to see this mess."

"And I assure you master, I will clean it up. However, it will never be clean unless I take him back to his room. Lord Aizen also said to make sure that the Soul Reaper doesn't die, at least, until we don't need him anymore." I replied calmly. Yeah, it takes a lot of guts to reply like _that_ calmly, especially to the _Sexta Espada_. But, seeing as I was right, he held back the urge to blow my head off with a Bala, but only barely.

"Fine then. But come back here and finish up when you're done, ya hear me?" he said. I nodded.

"Yes Master Grimmjow." I said and began walking back, but not before his hand fell on my shoulder. It felt cold, heartless, and filled with malice.

"You'd be wise…to not mouth off like that again, Novia. If the 'baggage' as you put it weren't here now, I'd blow you into a bloody smear on the wall." He hissed.

"Then you would have to deal with Lord Ichimaru. Not only that, I wouldn't be here to clean up my own mess." I said. I walked away as he removed from his hand from my shoulder. God, sometimes I do have a death wish, but it felt good to voice my opinion!

_XxxxxX_

Normal POV

Grimmjow stood in the hallway, looking at the blood streak that the cut up teen was leaving as he was dragged down the hall by Dion. "Oh, I can't wait to blow him to pieces…"

"Do not whisper words like that here, Grimmjow. Not while 'they' are watching." He turned to see Ulquiorra walking down the hall towards him. He looked into the Kurai Heya and stared at it blankly. "I was going to do that first, but you got to it before me. It looks like I will have to rethink on what to do…"

"Aww, what? Upset that I actually did something to scar him mentally?" Grimmjow teased, leaning against the wall. Ulquiorra said nothing, still staring into the room. "Well, no response, eh? How odd."

"I was just thinking about when you said that raping the teen would do that." Grimmjow's face turned red with anger. "It seems that when you fail once, you try something else."

"What, so you're the all mighty king of torture now?" Grimmjow hissed. "I did what I felt like, ok? Besides, I know I was _this_ close to getting him to screaming its name…" Ulquiorra sighed and stared into Grimmjow's furious teal eyes calmly.

"It doesn't matter now. He is under my possession now, so you need not worry." He replied coolly. As he started walking away, Grimmjow gripped his wrist tightly.

"Just remember, Ulquiorra; we still need it." He whispered. Ulquiorra nodded and Grimmjow released his hand from the 4th Espada's wrist. Grimmjow watched him walk away, a nasty grin on his face. _Boy…you're in for a ride through hell, Soul Reaper…_

_XxxxxX_

Shiro's POV

There was a loud kicking noise at the door. "Hichigo! Open the door, quickly!" I recognized Dion's voice from the other side. I ran up and opened the door and he quickly shot in, carrying Ichigo on his back. The first thing I noticed before even looking at Ichigo was the smell. The entire room was now filled with the stench of blood and sick.

_Ugh…it smells like rotten flesh… _I turned around…and then took in the sight of Ichigo. He had horrible wounds all over his body, flesh buried in his nails. His eyes were half open, and staring at the wall, one was swollen and turning red and yellow. His body twitched every now and then, and his hair was sticky with blood. I couldn't handle seeing him like this…I instantly ran to the bathroom and puked. I have no clue how long I did, and leaving Ichigo alone in there…I felt bad about it, but I couldn't help it.

"Are you ok?" Dion asked, patting my back. I threw his arm off, staring him in the eyes.

"_Ok_? Did you just ask me if I was _ok_?" I snapped. I stormed into the room, sitting down on the bed and holding Ichigo in my arms. I was still keeping my cover; I wasn't holding him too close, but I wanted to so badly. Dion had bandaged him up some, but that was it. He still smelled, blood sticking all over his body. "He could've died in that fucking room!"

"I assure you, they won't kill him. They made the gas vent out in time." He told me, but I just shook my head.

"You said it kills arrancar! So why would they put Ichigo in there? He's…he's a…"

"A Soul Reaper, I know. I don't exactly agree with all of this, but he was able to handle it." Dion said. I laughed, in light of the dark situation. "What do you find so funny?"

"You are sadly kept in the dark, Dion. " I shook my head, staring at Ichigo. His eyes had closed now, and by the feel of his mind, he was in his inner world. "Ichigo's…a _human_." I looked back down at Ichigo, stroking his hair softly. "He's in his inner world now…I need to see him." I told him. When I looked back up, Dion's dark eyes were wide with shock. He quickly shook his head and sighed.

"I…I thought you couldn't go in his mind when they...you know, separated you." He said.

"We aren't fully separated. In fact, if I'm in his mind for any amount of time, his wounds will heal quicker. I need to go and see him…and the state of his mind." Dion nodded and walked towards the door.

"I have to clean the hallway and Kurai Heya out. When I get back, we'll clean him up, ok?" he said. He left before I could answer but I didn't care. I buried my face in Ichigo's orange hair, which was slowly losing its luster.

_He needs to eat…_I thought. I sighed and closed my eyes, focusing on his mind.

_XxxxxX_

Dion's POV

I had no idea…I kept repeating what Hichigo had told me the entire trip down back to the Kurai Heya. He's a human…Ichigo's a human… I'm surprised he's still alive! Depending on what kind of being you are, your soul can only handle so much. Humans are the lowest on that chart, followed by Soul Reapers, then arrancars. So…the fact he's alive…I sent shivers down my spine.

"You're late, Novia!" I flinched slightly at the venom in Grimmjow's words as I approached the Kurai Heya. The huge obsidian door was already shut.

"Forgive me, Master Grimmjow, but it took me awhile to get him down there. Despite his skinny shape, he is still quite heavy." Grimmjow shrugged and I sighed.

"Don't give a shit anymore. He's not mine to… 'play' with anymore." He walked past me and stopped mid step. "Oh, you don't have to worry about cleaning the Kurai Heya." I could feel my blood freeze in my veins.

"Wh…whatever for, Master Grimmjow?" I asked, already fearing the answer.

"AHHH!" A sharp cry came from the room, causing both of us to flinch.

"It has a new roommate." He said as he walked away. I grabbed the mop leaning against the wall and continued scrubbing, forced to listen to the cries of the unfortunate arrancar in the Kurai Heya.

_XxxxxX_

Shiro's POV

When I finally entered his mind, I stood in horror. The sky was dark, thunder clouds looming over head, rain pelting my skin. The buildings around me were in bad shape, most had cracks running through them, the windows shattered. I looked around frantically, trying to find him. "Ichigo! Where are you?" I called, but no one replied. I began running, the rain stinging my face like sharp needles. I stopped and looked around again…then I saw him…but only just.

One of the buildings had crumbled slightly, and he was underneath it, sheltering from the harsh rain. I quickly ran up to him. He was in the fetal position, staring out blankly at his inner world as it crumbled. I got down on my knees and shook his shoulder. "Ichigo?" He turned and looked at me, horror in his eyes. He backed away from me, holding his arms in front of his chest.

"N-no! Don't do it again! Please!" he cried, his entire body shaking. "I-I didn't mean it!"

"Ichigo…" the way he was staring at me, it filled my new found heart with sadness. "It's me…I'm here and I'm not going to hurt you…" I reached for him, and he slapped my hand away, his eyes still filled with fear.

"I-I'm sorry! Just…please leave me…don't hurt me anymore…" he whimpered.

"Ichigo, it's really me. You were hallucinating." I told him. The fear in his eyes wavered a little. I reached for him again, but when he slapped me, it was a weak smack. I finally managed to wrap my arms around him, holding his cold, wet body to my chest. He quickly latched onto my shihakusho, and began sobbing.

"Oh Shiro…I…I…"

"Shh…it's ok now…it's over." I whispered. I began rocking him back and forth, stroking his hair and humming softly. Slowly, his inner world began to fix itself around us and in a matter of minutes, it was back to normal, save for the cracked windows and rain. But the rain was falling softer now, making small puddles on the windows. "It's all right Ichigo…"

"Shiro…I'm sorry. It's just…the things I saw…I could've sworn they were all real…" he said, his voice growing a little firmer.

"No, Dion told me they were hallucinations, nothing more." I said.

"But the pain, the feelings, they-"

"All the wounds were self-inflicted…" I told him. He took a minute and sighed.

"They take delight in making me suffer by forcing me to torment myself, don't they?" he chuckled softly. I sighed and smiled into his soft hair. The old Ichigo was already shining through again. "So…do you trust Dion now or something?" he asked me.

"Not really, but he's all we have when it comes to information. Not to mention he did bandage you up when I was puking my guts out into the toilet." He chuckled and lifted a hand up around my neck. He pulled his head back, staring me in the eyes.

"I'm that bad looking huh?" he asked. I leaned in teasingly close, my smile almost causing our lips to touch.

"Without the scars, blood and grime…you look just fine to me…" I whispered to him. He leaned in closer and our lips met in a much needed kiss. I felt lost in it…and I enjoyed every second of that feeling. We parted for air and he smiled at me.

"Good, and this time…I'm not taking 'no' for an answer, Shiro…" he whispered. I smiled. I knew exactly what he wanted. And may god damn me if I didn't give it to him; I wanted it too…

_XxxxxX_

Chapter 11 end

MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Evil cliffhanger! Well, I guess y'all know what comes next chapter~! Until then…review! XD


	12. Chapter 12: Vanishing Pain

Response to reviews!

TealEyedBeing: Well, you're all caught up now! ^_^

WhiteW12-0: Yup! XD

HannahGee13: Maybe…I'll let you wonder…XD You'll have to wait and see, neh?

Tiana Misoro: *sighs* Sadly no, I still need him. And you know…you're right, the quiet ones are always the ones to look out for! O.o?

Wolfdragonful: Uhh…it's your personal curse. XD

herRhi-chan: Well described. XD

Yukiko and Chibiussa: Someone, stop her! He has to live~!

Nathalorial: O.O! Wow…that's…devoted. XD

SinfulNekoRose: Grimmjow won't eat me. XD Your threat is empty!

Raicheru: Who knows? Oh wait…I do~!

Strawberry-Ringo: Nope! XD

Eternal Love's Eclipse: True…but I'm lazy and didn't feel like looking for the Spanish translation. XD

BonneNuit: Oh, but it plays an important part later on~! *spoiler!* And, that scene, it really wasn't meant to be anything other than a friend moment for them. XD

Mylittlehollow: Oh, we'll just have to find out~!

WARNING! MEGA SEX CHAPTER! XD

Well, this will be fun! Instead of doing this scene from 1 person's POV, I'm gonna try both! This is gonna be really hard…but I will succeed! Wonder if this has ever been done before? O.o? Well, here's a smex chapter! Welcome to Chapter 12! That's really all this is…and my sex scenes are short, but I will try…ok? Oh, one more thing. You guys need to remember, that when Ichigo met Nnoitora, he was in bankai. So, when he was kidnapped, still in bankai. It's important for…later. XD Ok, now, we begin!

_XxxxxX_

Chapter 12: Vanishing pain.

Ichigo's POV

He leaned in close to me, locking our lips together in a bruising kiss. I could feel his teeth nipping at my lower lip, trying to gain access. I refused him for awhile, which caused him to nip harder. He then slid one of his cool hands up my shirt, teasing one of my nipples. I gasped, and he shot his tongue into my mouth and I couldn't help but moan. He practically devoured my moan and I felt his tongue come into contact with mine, setting my nerves on fire. "Mmm…" I moaned again and he broke the kiss, a devilish smile on his lips.

"Want to say something, Ichigo?" he asked teasingly. I smiled and slowly slid my hands up his shirt, lifting it over his shoulders, tracing his muscles as I went. He closed his eyes and sighed as I leaned in, tracing my tongue over his chest, working my way up to his pale neck.

"Not at all…" I whispered in his ear. He leaned in close to my ear and licked it, sending electricity to all my nerves. I could feel him back away and lift my shirt over me, tossing it to the side. He then lowered his head and ran his teeth across one of my nipples, sending pleasure through me like a brush fire. "Shirrooo…" I moaned, but in a quick motion, he latched himself back to my lips, quickly devouring it.

"Yes Ichigo~?" he drawled, his hands ghosting my sides, his lips only a hairs inch from mine.

"S…stop teasing…get on with it…" I replied, my mind already becoming laced with a thick haze. It was getting harder to think, to talk, but that was fine with me, and I'm glad my body agreed with me. I could feel myself getting hard, and Shiro noticed. He patted my crotch, and my breathing became shallow. "Ngh…"

"Need a little air down there?" he teased, and he slowly, oh so painfully slowly, pulled my hakama down. As one of his hands finished slipping it off my legs, the other grabbed my erection, and I gasped as he slid one finger in the slit.

"Ngh, Shiro!" I gasped. He smiled, he was teasing still! It was driving me mad…almost over the edge. "Wi…will you just fuck me damnit?"

"Kinda hard…with this still on…" he pointed at his own hakama. I smiled and leaned up slowly, untying the bow and slowly sliding it down his legs. As I did, he rained kisses in my hair, his hands digging softly into my thighs.

"There…now will you get on wi-" Once again, I was cut off by a sudden kiss, but I too the opportunity and pulled him down on top of me, wrapping my legs around his waist. I was ready for him…

_XxxxxX_

Shiro's POV

He's way to fast…but whatever, I'll gladly give it to him. I held my fingers in front of him, ghosting his lips. "Suck then…" I whispered. I moaned as he took them all into his mouth, sucking on them slowly. I slowly pulled them out, and opened his legs up slowly. "It'll hurt some…"

"I'm already used to it…" His voice was clouded with pleasure, but the bitterness of the memory of what Grimmjow did came back to me full force.

"Then I'll help you forget that…" I pushed the first one in, his back arched.

"Ghh…" He whimpered as I shoved the other one in, scissoring them to make more room, loosening him up. After pushing the third one in, I thrust in and out, and when he flinched and whimpered, I knew I hit the right spot. "Hi...hit there again!" he gasped. I struck there three more times, I was sure he was seeing stars now. "Gyah!" I positioned myself in front of him, and gave him a quick glance.

"Ichigo…are you sure you really-" I started asking him something, but he suddenly wrapped his legs around my waist, pulling me forward slightly.

"If not now…god knows when…" he whispered slowly. "Do it…" I could feel a smile peel across my lips.

"If you wish, your majesty." I said and I began to thrust into him. His back arched and he cried out in pleasure and in pain. But the pain part wasn't going to last…I knew that. I wanted to help him forget his previous pain and fear, and if this was the way to do it…so be it. I continued to pound into him, lost in lust. He cried out until I hit that spot that made him scream my name in pleasure.

"Shiro~!" he mewled. I grabbed his erection and pumped it in tune with my thrusts. "I…I wanna…"

"You wanna what, King?" I teased as I hit that spot again. His back arched again, his legs tightening around my waist, giving me a better angle.

"C-cum! I wanna…" I smiled and struck him one more time. He came over the both of us, his breathing shallow. I came quickly after words, releasing inside of him. I slowly left him, backing up to look at him. His warm, chocolate eyes were foggy, making them look more like a hazelnut color. His entire body was covered in a deep, red blush, sweat glistening off of his skin from the fake sunlight that now entered his world.

"The rain stopped…" I said. When I looked back down at him, he had fallen asleep. I smiled softly and pulled up his cape, draping it over him softly. I grabbed mine and did the same, curling up next to him. He moved closer to me, sighing when he curled up next to my chest. "Rest, my King…my Ichigo…my beloved…" I whispered and I fell asleep.

Chapter 12 end

Yes! I got this up before vacation! I'll work on 13 but it won't be up till after Friday! So…tell me how I did, neh? It felt a little rushed, but whatever! Review please! I hope this was well balanced...DX


	13. Chapter 13: Reappearing Agony

Response to reviews!

Strawberry-Ringo: Yes, there were no sad moments! XD

Tiana Misoro: Glad you do…you filthy minded person! Kidding!

SinfulNekoRose: Never had someone die of fangasm! XD

Yukiko and Chibiussa: Uhh…maybe. You'll just have to wait and see if you want him! XD

AizenSosukeLoveoByakuyasama: Wow, your name's long…uh…I'm glad too! XD

BonneNuit: Although, the doc would rather have Ichi healed, correct?

herRhi-chan: Yes it is!

Miszxbrii: Simple and to the point…nice!

Biank-the-Raven: Well, you need not wait, for the chapter is here! XD

Raicheru: Well, that's something I can't seem to avoid, sorry , but thanks. And yes, it is sweet when they cuddle!

Aya-ItaLover: …Great, you ruined it now…DX

Avgirl10: Then…why'd ya read it? O.o? I did give a fair warning…

Watermelondrea: Aww, that sucked! XD

Cherry-Duck: I do too! But…I just had to do this story! I'm glad ya like it though!

Narlth: Neither can I…oh wait! XD

IceDragon5683: Glad you're enjoying it! And yes, poor Ichigo...but no poor Shiro? O.o?

Well, I'm glad that the majority of you enjoyed the smex! There won't be another scene like this…but it will be hinted at! Given their current situation, I think y'all can forgive me, right? XD Well…the writer's wall of evil has hit me rather hard, but have no fear! I do have some ideas as to what I'm doing! *looks at chapter number* Ugh…13…unlucky for me, Ichigo and Shiro…well, let's get it over with, neh? -

_XxxxxX_

Chapter 13: Reappearing agony.

Ichigo's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and squinted at the dim light of the room. It felt bright in here compared to the darkness of that…that room. I turned my head slowly, to realize that I was leaning on Shiro. I could feel a soft pressure on my hand and I looked down to see him gripping mine slightly. When I saw his face, I saw the most peaceful look on his face that I've ever seen. _It's nice…_I thought. I laid my head back on his shoulder for a moment, but he stirred slightly and I sighed. I really wanted to stay like this for longer…

"Mmm…" he moaned and when his eyes opened, he seemed stunned that I was awake…or was that it? "Please…tell me that wasn't a dream…" he whispered. I knew what he was talking about, so I decided to have fun with it his still cloudy mind.

"What was?" I asked. His eyes grew huge. "You were making this funny noise." A deep blush turned his white skin pink and I laughed. His completely flustered face looked too damn funny! I know he caught on because I received this rough punch to my shoulder.

"Ya asshole…" he grumbled. I just smiled and lifted myself up. But the simple move felt painful for some reason and I collapsed against his shoulder again. The world looked a little blurry and off. "Ichigo? Ichigo, are you alright?"

"What a redundant question… asking me if I'm alright when I'm obviously not." I sighed. "No…just getting up suddenly felt…difficult." He slowly pushed me up, just in time for the door to open, Dion walking in. He took one look at me and sighed.

"I'm glad to see that you're doing better." He said, sounding relieved. I couldn't help but stare; why was he so…so relieved?

"Why do you care?" Shiro asked for me.

"Well…if you died on my watch, I'd be in deep shit…" he said, rather quickly. There was more to it, I know there was, but my chest suddenly felt tight and I lurched forward, puking my guts up again.

_XxxxxX_

Dion's POV

His condition was worsening physically. Mentally, he was just fine, but if he didn't eat something soon…it was going to kill him. And since Hichigo was still linked to him, he would die, and then _I'd_ be killed for Grimmjow's entertainment. But…I wasn't allowed to help them unless absolutely necessary. What the hell are my superiors thinking exactly? I'm supposed to keep them from dying, but I'm not allowed to heal any wounds they receive, or apparently, feed them. Bandaging their wounds was all I could do. And, for some odd reason, it made me feel worse. "Ichigo!" Hichigo was yelling his name and patting his back as the Soul Reaper coughed violently. After a few minutes, he stopped coughing nothing up and leaned back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Whew…that was-" His eyes suddenly rolled backwards and he collapsed in his hollow's arms. For just a brief moment, I saw a look of absolute horror on Hichigo's face, but it quickly faded, being replaced with mild concern. He couldn't hide it from me; at least, very well. He cared for Ichigo more than he wanted to admit. I walked over, avoiding the rather pathetic pile of sick and felt his forehead.

"He'll be alright, he's just really tired." I said. Hichigo released a breath I didn't know he was holding.

"He can't take much more of this…" he mumbled as I walked into the restroom to get a wet towel. "He's already reached his limit on how much his body can take…"

"And you're a bad liar." I said as I knelt down, wiping up the mess. Hichigo laid the teen's head down on the ragged pillow and sat next to him, head down and hands pulling his silver hair.

"Damn…you're good."

"Don't have to be, since you don't hide how you feel well when I'm around." I stated. He flinched a little at that and sighed.

"Well, you're not the one out to torture and kill us, so I think it's ok." He said. I couldn't help but feel my stomach clench for some reason. He had no clue as to what my real mission was, and I knew he was wary of me, so, why show so much? I didn't get it…not one bit. Ichigo moaned softly from where he was laying and Hichigo was up in a heartbeat. "Ichigo, are ya ok?"

"Quit asking that damned question already…no, not really, but enough to get by." He said, sitting up and rubbing his head. "I…I think there's nothing left for me to sick up anymore."

"No shit there…"Hichigo sighed. I just rolled my eyes and headed towards the door. But before I could open it myself, it was suddenly swung open…revealing the 4th Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer.

_XxxxxX_

Normal POV

Ulquiorra scanned the three beings in the room and Ichigo could feel himself backing up and slowly pulling himself into the corner of the room. _The way he's staring at us…it's like _everything_ to him his trash…_he thought. The Espada then pointed at Ichigo and he could feel his blood turn cold.

"You are coming with me." He said in his monotone voice. Ichigo's face grew hard and angry.

"Fuck that." He said. Ulquiorra's face was unresponsive, but a small hint of anger flashed in his green eyes, but too quick for anyone to notice. He pulled the sleeve back on his wrist and pushed a small button on the thin, red and green band on his arm. Electricity suddenly shot up Ichigo's back, more painful than ever. He screamed and began shaking violently, and the only thing Dion and Shiro could do was watch.

"I will not be as…tolerant as Grimmjow was. If you refuse to come when called too much…I will throw you back into the Kurai Heya." Shiro and Dion's eyes widened in horror at the thought.

"Master Ulquiorra, if you do that, and he dies, then the hollow will-" Dion felt a cold hand smack his face and sent him sprawling on the ground. He got on his knees, rubbing his cheek.

"The same goes for you, Novia." He replied. "I am well aware of his limits, and exactly how much he can take. After all…" he clicked the same button and the electricity finally ceased, causing Ichigo to crumple on the bed, his muscles twitching. "…there is only so much the soul can take before becoming useless." He then walked over to grab Ichigo, but Shiro stood up in front of him.

"Killing him is my job, you mother fucking arrancar! Don't fucking mess with him, ya hear?" he snapped angrily, once again hiding his true feelings.

_He's good at that when he wants to be…_Dion thought. _Which leads me to believe that he's screwing with my head…_ Ulquiorra didn't flinch at Shiro's course language and, instead, gripped his arm tightly, looking at the black ring.

"This traps you here, keeps you in this world. You can no longer help him heal, hollow. If you do not tell us your name, he will die, as will you." He said. Shiro tried yanking his arm out of the Espada's cold grip, but Ulquiorra's grip was too tight.

"I don't have a fucking name!" he snapped angrily. "Don't need one either!"

"Oh, I beg to differ. You wouldn't be acting this way if you didn't have one." Ulquiorra replied calmly and released Shiro's arm, a nasty black blotch appearing where he had squeezed his arm. Shiro rubbed his arm, glaring into the Espada's green eyes with his golden/black ones. "You are protective of this…human garbage, as instinctive as it may seem. Killing him, no matter _who_ does it, will still end in your death as well. Remember that, hollow." He then grabbed Ichigo by his wrists, pulling him harshly to stand. Ichigo crumpled as he was yanked from the bed. Ulquiorra's face twitched slightly, almost forming a scowl. He pulled again, even harder, and pulled Ichigo's arm out of its socket.

"Ngh!" he cried through clenched teeth. _I…will not give this monster the satisfaction of hearing me scream!_ He told himself. _No matter what…_

"Hmph, biting our tongue are we? It does not matter to me." Ulquiorra said. He then grabbed Shiro's arm and began dragging them both away. "Come Novia. I will need your assistance."

"Y-yes Master Ulquiorra…" Dion said quietly and quickly, shutting the door as they all left.

_Believe me…_Ulquiorra thought. _When I'm done with you…you will wish that you had never stayed quiet this long…_

_XxxxxX_

Chapter 13 end

Ok, maybe this wasn't so bad. A little pain, Shiro being awesome, and Ichigo being slightly OC'd. Well, reviews are rewarded with cookies and rum! …Wait, it's gone! Why is the rum always gone! T_T Oh, and sorry that this chapter was kinda short. And we shall return to the present soon!


	14. Chapter 14: Burning the soul

Response to reviews!

Cherry Duck: No, it's ok! *gives you a jar of cookies* Here ya go! Glad you're enjoying this story!

WhiteW12-0: No clue...and yes, you'll just have to see what I cook up!

Avgirl10: Well, it depends on your perspective, neh? Technically, Shiro is a _part_ of Ichigo, not actually Ichigo himself. He has his own mind, personality, and soul. So, he may look the same, but he's an entirely different person as well. He's just forced to live within Ichigo's mind. Besides, this is fanfiction here, I shall do as I see fit! XD

SinfulNekoRose: Doesn't affect me, since I AM a fangirl! *evil laughter*

Tiana Misoro: Please let him go! I promise he'll suffer! *spoiler~!*

herRhi-chan: You scared them away! XD Kidding~!

Miszxbrii: I know you hate him, but yes, endure! XD

BonneNuit: Like I said, I make Satan look like a teddy bear. XD

HannahGee13: He meant not telling them anything. XD

Chelsea Lynn: Well, you know me! XD Always have a mean idea up my sleeves!

Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai: Glad ya enjoy it so far! And yes, as always, things will get bad!

Aya-ItaLover: It's far from over...just the lemon. Wow, you're devoted too!

Narlth: Oh yes, most defiantly…

Thepaintedring: Yup, that's right we did! XD Well, thanks for your review! And, by now, Shiro is NOT Ichigo! He is a part of him, not actually him. He has his own soul and mind, thank you! Ok…done ranting…XD

Wolfdragonful: Glad you like it! And here. *gives you tissues*

Strawberry-Ringo: Yes…it does…

XanaSpako: Thanks a ton~! *hugs back*

Ok, the last chapter was short, and this one may end up being short too. I need help on coming up with some more tortures! When you review, drop off an idea or two, ok? I mean, I have some ideas myself, but I wanna see what y'all can come up with too! If I decide on using one of your tortures, I'll give ya credit at the beginning of the chapters! Ok, here's chapter 14!

* * *

Chapter 14: Burning the soul…

Dion's POV

Present…

I watched as Shiro slept next to Ichigo, his head buried in his dull orange hair. I could remember when his hair had been bright, although most of the time it was stained crimson. He still hasn't woken and it was beginning to worry everyone, especially Shiro. I swear, he blames himself for _everything_ that's happened to Ichigo, when…in fact, it's _my_ fault he's like this. If I hadn't…I just shook my head. No, that's past. It's done and I can never take back. All I can do is atone.

Atone for what I did to them…atone for not doing anything to stop this…even if it meant my life…it's all I can do now. I watched as Shiro curled up closer to Ichigo, the blankets around their legs coming up some, revealing the brutal scars and burns on Ichigo's legs. _Why didn't I do something then?_

"Those are some nasty burns he received." The shop owner's voice snapped me out of my thoughts as he walked in, carrying a tray with two cups of tea on it. He handed me one and I sipped on it. It felt warm and tasted bitter, but I didn't care. "And you should be resting. You still haven't recovered yet."

"I'm fine, believe me. Compared to them, I'm the in the best damn shape ever." I replied and he chuckled. "As for the burns…"

"You gonna ever get to the point? We need to know what's happened to them, why Shiro is like this…and why Ichigo won't wake up or why Orihime can't heal him."

"You cannot fix what has long since broken." I told him. He gave me a look, but I can't exactly tell you what kind of look it was. "His soul…it's endured a lot…but it can't anymore. And besides, we _have_ been telling you what's happened to them."

"You know what I mean."

"And _you_ know what happened. I know you do, since you invented the damned Hogyoku." He looked away from me and I looked back at them and sighed. My eyes traced down Ichigo's skinny, mutilated legs and I stared at the burns, and repeated the same question I've been asking myself ever since busting them out.

_What have I done?_

* * *

Shiro's POV

11 days ago…

Me and Ichigo were being dragged by Ulquiorra, past many different rooms and staring eyes. Dion was behind me, a frightened look on his face. _Why's he so damned scared?_ I wondered. After he looked around, he quickly ran up next to me.

"He isn't going to harm you. You're…too important." He whispered to me. I glared at him, but I felt confused. What did he mean by that anyways? Ulquiorra stopped abruptly causing me to stop and Dion to run into me. "Sorry…" he mumbled. When I looked up, I saw, yet again, a large, empty room. But this one felt more…menacing, like the very air was demonic. It made my pale skin crawl. I was suddenly pulled in by Ulquiorra and I fell on the floor by the force, almost on top of Ichigo.

"Ichigo…you ok?" I whispered into his ear. He nodded, flinching as he tried lifting his limp arm.

"Damn…I can't move it well…" he grumbled. I was suddenly seized by the collar of my shihakusho and lifted into the air, emotionless green eyes boring into my soul.

"What is your name, hollow?" he asked me. I just spit in his face, right underneath his left eye. I'll never forget doing that for two reasons. One; it felt good to do it. Two;…it's my fault for what happened next. He just threw me against a wall, my head smacking into the white stone. My vision was swimming when I felt something clamp my upper right and left arms. I looked to see a shackle on my arms, with thick chains connecting it to the wall. Dion was standing there, but I couldn't see his face really well.

"Forgive me for this…" he murmured.

"Why should I?" I snapped back quietly. "You work for him…what does it matter to you what happens to us?" He looked away and stood back up.

"He is secured, Master Ulquiorra." He said. I watched as Ichigo was then seized by both arrancars and placed on a large, silver table. His arms and legs were strapped down by thick, leather straps, immobilizing his weakened body.

_Ichigo!_ I screamed in my head. He looked at me with worried chocolate eyes. I had no idea what they were going to do…until I smelled the burning metal.

* * *

Normal POV

Ichigo could smell the metal and strained against the leather straps. _Wh…what is he thinking?_ He thought. Ulquiorra turned and stared at Ichigo, his face unreadable. He then walked over and knelt down, gently placing the metal against Shiro's cheek, almost touching his pale skin.

"Will you tell me now?" he asked slowly. Shiro inched away from it as much as he could, shaking his head.

"I don't have a name!" he snapped. "How can I tell you something that I don't know or even _have_?"

"If you didn't have a name, you wouldn't be screaming that you didn't have one." Ulquiorra said, placing the metal against his cheek. Shiro could feel it burning his skin and clenched his teeth, doing his best not to scream.

_Gyah!_ He screamed in his mind instead, causing Ichigo to flinch.

_Shiro, don't tell him!_ He called with his mind. Shiro flinched as the metal was pulled away, some white skin going with it. He did his best to hold the tears that were prickling his eyes.

"Ngh…" he moaned. Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow as he slumped his head forward, smoke coming from his burnt cheek.

"Now that you know how painful it is…" He walked over to where Ichigo was bound and lifted the teen's neck up, holding the searing metal next to his tanned cheek. "…will you tell me?"

"Fuck you! I ain't telling you shit!" Shiro snapped, receiving a rather entertained look from both Ichigo and Dion. Ulquiorra just nodded.

"As you wish." He said and pressed the metal hard against Ichigo's cheek. He bit back a cry that wanted to spring forward from his lips and instead squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip.

_Ichigo!_ Shiro screamed to him with his mind.

_No matter what…don't say a damn thing!_ Ichigo replied. Ulquiorra pulled the metal away, flesh sticking to the poker. He then walked down towards the teens legs, holding the metal above him.

"Now?" he asked again, and Shiro shook his head. He then pressed the metal against the clothing on his legs, burning a small hole in it and touching the flesh, burning it away.

"Ngh!" Ichigo screamed through his clenched teeth, biting his lip even harder, drawing blood.

_Ichigo!_ Shiro could feel his worry get stronger every second. Shiro stood up and tried to attack Ulquiorra when he pressed the metal against Ichigo's arm, burning it. But the chain on his arm jerked and pulled him back down. Dion watched as Ulquiorra continued his slow, painful torture and Shiro tugging violently at his chains.

_He won't be able to handle much…he's too weak…_he thought. _Please…will one of you give in…_ He could feel an odd feeling clench his stomach tightly, almost painfully. _What…what feeling is this?_ He wondered. It took him a minute to process what he was feeling, but by watching Ichigo hold back his screams and strain against his binds, smoke rising from his skin and Shiro desperately trying to get to his tormentor, he realized that it was pity. _Why…why do I pity them?_

* * *

Ichigo's POV

Everything…it was all pain. Hot, burning, melting pain. My legs…my arms… even my chest and a spot or two on my face…was burnt. And every single time, before he would press the searing metal against my skin, Ulquiorra would ask Shiro for his name. I could tell he wanted to scream it, just to stop my suffering, and I know he was suffering too; hell, he could _feel_ my pain. But I continued to call out to him with my mind, telling him not to tell…not to say his name. I have no idea why they forced him from my soul, why they want his name, or why they even care. But I knew that, no matter what, we couldn't tell them. He held the poker above my eyes this time, and I knew precisely what he was going to do next; he was going to burn my eyes. No…not those!

"Will you tell me now?" he asked. I could see Shiro straining himself to not say anything. I shivered at how close the hot poker was to my left eye. Shiro shook his head.

"I…don't…have…one!" he screamed, a small squeak in his tone.

_Shiro…_I could tell he was suffering, just as much as I was.

"Very well." He was just about to press it into my eye when Dion spoke up.

"Master Ulquiorra! If that is a life threatening injury, than I must insist that you do not do it. Lord Aizen strictly said to not kill them, and if I can't treat it, he could die from that injury." He said quickly. If looks could kill, I think Ulquiorra's look would have frozen Dion in his place; it was that icy and cold.

"You are correct, Novia. They have had enough for now." He said. I sighed softly and Shiro slumped where he stood. Dion took his shackles off and then he walked over and undid the leather straps on my arms and legs. Shiro got up and started walking towards me, but Ulquiorra kicked him in the chest, sending him flying back into the wall. He cried out when his arm collided with the stone, and by the way he was cradling his hand, I think his wrist was broken in the impact. "However…if you do not answer my question soon, I will continue these…burnings, and add more every day." He warned and walked out of the room. "Escort them back, Novia."

"Y-yes Master Ulquiorra." He said and quickly helped Shiro to his feet. He examined his wrist and sighed. "It's only sprained." Shiro glared at him and ran towards me. I tried to get up, but the burns on my arms and legs made it impossible for me to even twitch. He lifted me into his arms, wincing at the pain in his wrist.

"My Ichigo…" he sounded so upset…I wanted to tell him I was fine, but I wasn't. I knew I wasn't…everything hurt. All I could do was look him and the eyes and whisper his name.

"Sh…Shiro…" I whispered it so quietly…so that no one but him could hear.

"Come, let's get back and treat his burns." Dion said, and the two of them walked me out of the room. The last thing I see before passing out is his soft, golden eyes…filled with worry and fear…fear that didn't belong.

* * *

Chapter 14 end

Well, I'm glad this was a little longer~! XD Oh! Push the button, and then you get a huge cookie the size of the moon! Any flavor too!


	15. Chapter 15: Names and Trust

Response to reviews!

Tiana Misoro: Yay, I'm not the only one that calls Ulquiorra that~! XD

Watermelondrea: It's Ulquiorra! Ullaallala is too….cute for him. XD

Miszxbrii: So…you're paranoid? 8D Kidding~!

Strawberry-Ringo: Hmm…thanks for the help! XD

Wolfdragonful: Evil is in the eye of the fans, not the author. I see it as…wonderful expression! XD *gives you twenty tissue boxes*

Chelsea Lynn: W-wait a sec! That's just mean to me! *cries, hides in a corner and anime gloom cloud pops up*

Skiggle: Thank you thank you! My next performance is…in this chapter! XD

Aya-ItaLover: Awesomesause eh? Haven't heard that phrase in awhile! XD

herRhi-chan: For your entertainment…and to see how far my imagination can truly travel! XD

HannahGee13: Ok! *throws chocolate chip cookie your way* Yes…it is the perfect combo, neh?

Eternal Love's Eclipse: Hah! Your review repeated! And I'm sorry about those mistakes; Microsoft corrects them like that and I never catch it until the chapter is up! *bows*

Raicheru: You'll find out…

Narlth: Yeah…not good, eh? *evil grin*

Solifer: I…have good charm? 8D

SakaSandora: Woof, I'm glad!

Cherry-Duck: I'll agree with ya on the beach deal! But have fun!

Kobato00: Been awhile, eh? 8D Well, I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

XanoSpako: I considered that…and I will do it! I just wanted to see what else people come up with~!

Sasu -Sama Sarukiji Senpai: Yup!

Aizen must Die: Good idea…but don't worry; you can skip the smex chapter!

Nathalorial: I heard about that one…ouchies. Well, like I said, thanks! But…I really need to move on with the story here…

Avgirl10: Wow, how cute and funny~! I did consider that…but having poor Shiro watch helplessly is soooo~ much better~!

Alright, due to my lack of imagination, I shall….skip out a little on the torture now, ok? Oh, I'll tell you what was happening, but you won't actually read it, ok? Also, thanks for the ideas! I will do my best to use a few…especially one from Nathalorial. Same method…but a little different. You'll see! All right…let's start Chapter 15!

_XxxxxX_

Chapter 15: Names and trust…

Rukia's POV

Present…

Ichigo's been asleep for awhile now, and I _know_ Shiro and Dion know why he's like that. Right now, it was just me, Orihime, and those two, sitting and talking. It seemed to help Shiro relax. Well…that was until we had to actually ask him something. "Shiro….we need to ask you something…" I whispered. He turned his golden eyes on me and I couldn't help but gaze into them, trying to read what they wanted to tell me.

"What?" he asked. He knew it was about what had happened the past few days, but I was hoping it wasn't too bad…I don't want to see him go through one of those…spells again.

"Why did they want your name Shiro? Why were you so important to them?" His eyes glowed dangerously and for a moment, I thought he was going to yell at me, but instead, he sighed, got up and walked to where Ichigo was resting still. Dion's dark eyes followed him and he shook his head.

"Forgive him, please. It's…a rather touchy subject." He told us. I knew that, but, and I do hate feeling like this, but he needed to move on! How could we find out what was happening to them if he couldn't tell us?

"Well, can _you_ tell us, Dion?" Orihime asked instead. "Can you tell us why they wanted to know his name? You were working with them at the time, right? The Espada, I mean." He looked down, his eyes trained on his hands, which were gripping his cup tightly.

"A fact that I am not proud of; never was and never will be…" he growled. I was still curious, but they way Shiro and Dion were acting…maybe it was best to leave it alone.

"You don't need to tell us. We can wait for Shiro-" Orihime tried to speak, but Dion cut her off.

"No, I'll tell you. Shiro…I don't want him to suffer this alone. I was there too, so I can tell you." He sighed and looked at us, then he turned and looked back at the doorway where Shiro had left before returning his gaze on us. "You want to know…why they wanted his name…"he said quietly.

"Yes…" Orihime said and I just nodded. After seeing that look…in Shiro's eyes…I just lost my voice. It was filled with so much pain, anger, hate and agony…what exactly did _he_ go through?

"Fine, I'll tell you…just as I told them." He let out a long breath. "It was about 3 days after Ulquiorra began his…methods of interrogation..."

_XxxxxX_

Shiro's POV

8 days ago…

To tell you how much pain Ichigo was in…I'd have to write a three hour speech. Ulquiorra made good on his threat. I have no idea how many days have passed since we were trapped here, according to Dion it's to throw off our sense of time, and shit it was working, but he would come down and repeat his tortures, and add a new one every single time. Now…the total of 'methods' was four; burn his skin, dislocate and relocate his arms and legs, flay his skin in small places, and he would put this unimaginable weight of rocks on his chest, almost suffocating him. He now looked like a skinny, mutilated ghost of the person I loved. I always made sure he tried to rest, but his dreams were filled with nightmares; leftover experience from the Kurai Heya, I bet; especially when his had tried to reach into his chest. I always grabbed it to stop him and he would freeze before relaxing into true sleep. "Sleep, my beloved…" I whispered into his hair as I rest my head in his hair. It was turning a dull color because of his lack of nutrients and food…he needed to eat really badly. The door next to us creaked open and Dion came in, carrying fresh washcloths.

"Hope I didn't wake him up…" he muttered as he dropped the washcloths off in the bathroom. I shook my head as he walked back in and stood against the wall.

"No…he only now just began resting peacefully." I told him quietly. He nodded and stood there, shifting uneasily where he stood. I just rolled my eyes and sighed. "You _can _sit down, you know." I told him. He just rolled his eyes, grabbed a chair and sat down, staring at me as I stroked Ichigo's hair.

"You care for him a lot, don't you?" he asked me. I just sighed and nodded.

"Is that such a sin, for me to care?" I asked hotly.

"For someone in your position, who claims he doesn't have a name, yes, it's a sin." Dion's rather odd words forced me to tear my gaze away from Ichigo and look at him.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him.

_XxxxxX_

Normal POV

Dion locked his dark eyes with Shiro's golden ones. "You feel emotions; you care for him. In turn, you must have a name." Shiro gave him a blank stare.

"I don't get it." Dion threw his arms up in the air.

"Tell me Hichigo; are you acting stupid on purpose, or are you really that thick headed?" Shiro's eyes glared dangerously and Dion scooted the chair back some. "Sorry, but you honestly have no idea?" Shiro shook his head.

"I have no clue why they want my name, or why the fuck it even matters!" he snapped, causing Ichigo to stir in his sleep. Shiro quickly looked at him, making sure that none of his fresh wounds had reopened. Seeing that none had opened, he sighed and looked back at the arrancar. He was staring at Ichigo, a mild concerned look on his face, completely ignoring the hollow's gaze. "So...are ya gonna tell me?"

"Hmm…what?" Dion asked, snapping his gaze away from Ichigo and back to Shiro.

"About what it is that you all want from me." Dion held his hand up in defense.

"It's what _they_ want from you, not me. I told you I don't want to know your real name." he said. "Tell me something Hichigo, and please be honest; when Ichigo gave you your name, didn't you feel something inside you fill up?" Shiro's eyes widened. He could remember the exact moment that he had accepted the name Shiro as his own and he remembered feeling that.

"Yeah…it felt like I was…I dunno, completed." He nodded. "Like the part of me that was empty was then filled." Dion snapped his fingers.

"Yes! Now…tell me this; whenever you use a Getsugatensho…how can it be made stronger?" he asked. Shiro just sighed.

"By using its na-" he froze. _Wait a second…using the techniques name… he doesn't mean…_

"You seem to get at least some of it now, eh?" he said. "Names have power. When a Soul Reaper calls the name of their zanpakuto, it's released, giving it and the Soul Reaper more power. When a zanpakuto's technique is called by its name, it's stronger."

"But that still doesn't explain why these douche bags want my fucking name!" Shiro hissed under his breath, doing his best not to disturb Ichigo.

"It does, but you need to think for a second. You're a hollow Hichigo. The Hogyoku not only creates arrancars, but it can also control them…but only if you have the source of their power." Shiro's golden eyes widened in realization.

"They want my name…"

"So that they can control you. Ichigo himself is useless to them. Once they learn your name, they can gain control over your power. You'd be nothing but another servant of Aizen's." he finished.

_XxxxxX_

Dion's POV

I watched as it all sunk in and he slid against the wall. "No…they'll never get my name." he said quietly, as if he wasn't even _sure_ if what he said was true. I felt bad for telling him, but he deserved to know the truth. In fact, I didn't give a shit for hiding things from them. After I learned who Ichigo was…a human…I just couldn't bear to see them suffer anymore. But what could I do? Nothing…that's what.

"They will; one way or another." I said. He shook his head.

"No. We'd rather die than say anything!" I just sighed. His voice was almost desperate.

"Hichigo….believe me, I don't want this to happen either." His eyes then seemed to bore into my very soul, his anger wasn't hidden very well.

"Why in fuck do you care? You're working for them, I know you are!" Every word he said was true, but at the same time, they burned my soul.

"I…I care because I hate this…I hate seeing them do this to the two of you." His eyes lightened up a little. "I felt pity for you…I guess it's in my true nature to care for you two."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked. I smiled.

"I'll tell ya my past, but on one condition; you have to tell me some more about Ichigo. You are a part of who he is…yet you're individual." Hichigo seemed to think about it before nodding.

"Fine."

"Ok…when I was a simple hollow, I was a rare case you could say; I remembered my name from my human past." I began.

"Dion." He said and I nodded.

"That allowed me to…I guess keep in touch with my former personality, which is what you see now. However; that all changed…when Lord Aizen found me. He said he saw promise in me. When he asked my name, I…gave it to him. He then turned me into an arrancar." Hichigo gave me a wary look suddenly.

"Then how do I know that you aren't lying?" he asked. I couldn't help but agree with him; he _shouldn't_ trust me…

"I was given another name; Novia. But I didn't accept it as mine. Instead, I changed it and accepted my name again; this time as Dion Novia. I have a full name, but they have no influence over me. The only thing that ties me here now…is you two."

"Dion…" I could tell he was surprised; hell I surprised myself with that line.

_I guess I really do care for them…_I thought. I was a little surprised earlier when I felt pity for them, but now…

"Shiro." I looked up at him in shock.

"Ex-excuse me?" I wasn't sure I heard that.

"My name; it's Shiro." No way…he told me…

"But I said not-"

"I'm trusting you with it." I looked at him, but he seemed tired. Can't blame him. I just sighed.

"Fine, sleep, but ya have a promise to keep…Shiro." I told him. He merely nodded as his golden eyes slipped shut, falling asleep.

_XxxxxX_

Orihime's POV

Present…

A shocked cry from Shiro knocked Dion out of his explanation "Ichigo!" We all bolted to the room, to see Shiro cradling Ichigo in his arms. Ichigo's eyes were open, but they seemed blurry and scared.

"Sh…Shiro…?" his voice was scratchy and broken, as if his entire soul was cracked. Dion ran over to the two of them.

"It's me…it's me beloved…" he whispered, kissing Ichigo's forehead. He turned his head slowly…very slowly, like he could barely _feel_ his neck, and stared at Dion.

"Dion…?" Dion just nodded. He looked around him, his eyes wide. "I…I can't see well…why not?" he asked. Shiro just shook his head. "Where are…we?"

"We're safe at Kisuke's Shop." Shiro said. Ichigo gave him a blank stare.

"Kisuke's…Shop?"

"Ichigo?" I couldn't help but whisper his name. He looked at me and Rukia…and clung to Shiro so hard his knuckles turned white, his hazy eyes filled with unimaginable fear.

"Shiro…who are these people?"

_XxxxxX_

Chapter 15 end

Mwahahahaha! Betcha y'all are wondering what happened, neh? Well….if ya push the button, not only will you be given your best horoscope, but you can vent your hatred on me~!


	16. Chapter 16: A vow

Response to reviews!

HannahGee13: Yup! XD

Uchihaskitlez: Uhh…you will not have 7 years bad luck? O.o

Strawberry-Ringo: I know right?

Chelsea Lynn: I know you didn't hate me! XD I got you to confess~!

Tiana Misoro: I've heard of it…and yup, sad neh?

Watermelondrea: Haa haa!

Wolfdragonful: I'm evil, didn't you know that by now? O.o

WhiteW12-0: That is so true…*nods* And you shall see!

Msizxbrii: I hate IchiHime! DX

Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji Sempai: XD

Kobato00: It's ok! XD Glad you're back~!

Aya-ItaLover: You'll see~!

Eternal Love's Eclipse: Now, what fun would it be if it was super temporary? 8D

Narlth: XD

herRhi-Chan: Uhh…heh heh *sweatdrops*

SakaSandora: This whole damn story's sad! DX

Athina Dark-Angel of Death: You will have something fall on top of you…so stay indoors. XD

Yukiko and Chibiussa: Umm…yeah….XD

Avgirl10: You know how to make my day! Argh! She's back~!

SinfulNekoRose: It's ok! I'm talented too! XD

Thepaintedring: You shall see! *wink* and, to be nice, I shall grant your wish…kinda!

Starkit: Hiya, you're new! You shall see~!

Other: Sorry, but you're names…kinda hard for me to read…but I'm glad ya found it and liked it!

Nathalorial: You're not demented, me and another friend thought up of all these tortures…in 7th Period Study Hall! XD

Lemonlimediddes: I'm glad! XD

Man, maybe I shouldn't respond to everyone…it takes me at least…10 minutes to do all that! DX Well, I know there are some questions, but only one, maybe two, shall be answered in this chapter! The story is soon going to leave the past for good, so let's enjoy it while we can, neh? Here's Chapter 16! Oh, but we won't be going to the past in this chappie~!

_XxxxxX_

Chapter 16: A vow…

Shiro's POV

Present…

I knew this would happen…I knew it, but Dion told me to hope. That did me a lot of fucking good, didn't it? Ichigo couldn't remember his own friends…and Dion and I were the only one's who knew why. Things got worse when Renji walked in seeing Ichigo clinging to me like a frightened child. "Ichigo, you're awake?" he said, sounding a little anxious, his eyes glaring at me. Ichigo gripped my shirt harder, his nails digging in to me and actually scaring my pale chest through the cloth of my t-shirt.

"Who…who are you?" came his timid, quite reply. Renji stared in disbelief, and Rukia and Orihime just bowed their heads. Something told me I was in for a hell of a ride. As Renji walked closer, Ichigo pulled harder, trying to get closer to me. "Shiro…what is this man doing?"

"Shh…it's fine Ichigo…just try and…get some more sleep. I'll wake you later." I whispered to him. I didn't have to tell him twice; he had passed out right after I said that, probably due to the stress and pain. I looked up to see Renji's murderous glare. I decided that going outside was the best idea. I slowly laid Ichigo down and walked towards the store entrance. I wasn't fast enough, and the next thing I know, I'm being slammed against the glass door by Renji's vicious grip.

_XxxxxX_

Normal POV

Shiro's eyes widened in fear as Renji's grip on his neck tightened. "You! This is your fault!" he yelled. Shiro struggled, his hands gripping weakly as Renji continue to cut off his air. "What the fuck did you do to him?"

"Ngh…R-Renji, pl-please…" he managed to get out a couple words, but Renji ignored him. Instead, he shoved Shiro straight out the door. Shiro yelped as his head collided with the concrete, causing his vision to swim. He looked up to see Renji running at him full speed as a Soul Reaper, gripping his neck again and slamming him back onto the ground.

"Renji, stop it!" Orihime yelled as they all ran out the door after the crazed Soul Reaper.

_Damn, where's Kisuke when ya need him?_ Rukia thought. "Renji, this isn't going to solve anything!"

"I don't give a shit! This is all _his fault_!" Renji yelled, hoisting Shiro in the air and throwing him against a large dumpster. Shiro slid down the front, his vision blurry and blood beginning to cover his eyes.

_Shit…_he thought. But he didn't move an inch. _Renji's right though….this is my fault…all of it…_ he lowered his head as Renji ran towards him, his zanpakuto out.

"Roar Zabimaru!" he yelled, releasing his zanpakuto. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Rukia and Orihime crying for him to stop…Renji swinging his sword…even the sound of his own heartbeat…it all went by slowly to Shiro. He just sat there, waiting for Renji to end it. Suddenly, he could hear the sword clash with another metal object.  
He looked up to see Dion standing in his arrancar form, holding back Renji's blade.

"Soul Reaper…sheath your sword." He said with a coldness Shiro almost forgot he had. "You will not harm either Ichigo _or_ Shiro so long as I breathe." Renji seemed taken aback by the sudden appearance and harshness of Dion's tone and backed up slightly.

"D-Dion…" Shiro coughed as the blood that had been working its way up his throat forced its way out. Dion knelt down and patted his back gently.

"You ok Shiro?" he asked calmly, his voice soft. He could only manage a nod. Dion rubbed his back some when Renji stabbed his sword in the street.

"Let me at him, arrancar! Or I'll kill you too!" he snapped angrily. Dion rolled his eyes and stood up, looking at the angry Soul Reaper, his dark brown eyes locking with Renji's red ones.

"Fuck you, Soul Reaper. You still have no idea what has happened to them. You're quick to assume, and I hate that in you. I hate you for the way you're treating my friend…and Ichigo's lover and lifeline!" he snapped angrily. He raised his sword in front of him, placing one hand gently on the blade and slowly wiped his hand across it and closed his eyes. "For this…you will pay! Fly…Devorar!" Smoke curled around both him and Shiro, causing Shiro's already impaired vision to get worse.

_Why is he releasing now?_ He wondered. After Dion had stopped Renji's blade, his mind had been elsewhere, but mostly it was stuck on what Renji had been screaming about, and Dion had told them. He felt an arm wrap around his waist and lift him into the air.

"Shiro…I vowed remember? I will not let anyone kill you or Ichigo…I swore it." Shiro looked up to take in Dion's full released form as best as he could. Huge, black feathered wings sprouted from his back, both his hands and feet sharp like talons. His face was also covered, his mask now more like a sharp raven's beak and head.

_Hence the name Devorar…Raven…_Shiro thought. "Yes…I remember, but please don't kill him…he is still a friend of Ichigo's."

"I really won't even fight him. I'm just doing this to make a small point clear." He replied with a smile. Shiro shook his head as his vision began to dim. "Rest, I'll take care of the asshole with just one hand." He said assuring. Shiro barely registered his last words as his world slipped into darkness.

_XxxxxX_

Dion's POV

How dare this fucking Soul Reaper treat him this way? I can't stand this! All the pain they've been through…Renji's completely forgotten that Shiro has a heart; he can feel…he's whole now. But Ichigo…I just shook my head. I can't worry about it now. "Renji! If you want to kill Shiro, fine then, but you must get through me first!" He didn't hesitate, grabbing his sword and slinging it at me. _Tsk…stupid fool!_ I tucked Shiro under my arm and held one of my hands out, blocking his blade.

"Wh-what the hell?" he cursed and I grinned. I gripped his blade and used its ability to extend and whip lashed him into the ground. He crashed into the ground, dust rising from where he collided with the pavement.

"Is that really all your shikai can muster? Fuck this, I can fight you without being _released_!" I taunted him. I know, bad idea, but he was pissing me off. That was when I felt Shiro shift slightly under my arm.

"D-Dion…stop it…" he whispered.

"If I don't fight against him, at least until Kisuke gets here, he's going to _kill_ you!" I snapped at him. He looked up at me and I was practically smacked by what I saw. His golden eyes were filled with sadness and guilt…the guilt had no right to be there…

"But h-he's right…it is my fault. I'm to blame for all of this…if I never existed…things would be better off…just let him end me, Dion…" he was begging me to _let_ Renji kill him? What the hell?

"Shiro-"

"No, Dion…don't change my mind…" he said, tears beginning to shine in his eyes. I wasn't expecting him to feel like this…for something that was _my_ fault… I let my released form fade away and I floated onto the ground. I shook my head and looked at him.

"No Shiro. You know that the reason you two are like was my fault, and mine alone." I told him. He only looked at the ground. Renji rose from the rubble and glared at me.

"What, giving up or something?" he snapped.

"No, I'm just abiding by my friend's wishes; if we fight, I'll kill you, simple as that. You're too weak to fight me here." I replied simply. I can tell he was pissed, but the sudden appearance of the shop owner allowed me to sigh in relief.

"Enough you two." Kisuke said and he turned to look at me and Shiro. Shiro was exhausted, and he hadn't even moved much. I felt fine. "Bring him in Dion. Maybe you can finish this…story." He told me. I nodded and helped Shiro walk inside. As we walked in, Orihime ran up to me.

"You said you swore to protect them…but why?" she asked. I know she spent some time with arrancars, and seeing me actually doing that must've stunned her a little.

"They're the only friends I have Orihime Inoue." I said. "And after what I did to them…the only way I can atone is by protecting them with my very life."

"But what did you do?" she asked. I sighed and looked at Shiro, who had passed out again. The memory of what i had seen and done played vividly in my mind.

"I betrayed them…I practically gave them their final torment…"

_XxxxxX_

Chapter 16 end

Ok, a little action in here as well as Renji being an asswipe and Dion being awesome! 8D I hope ya enjoyed it, especially thepaintedring, seeing as she kinda wanted this! Thumbs up! Also, if ya click this magical button, you can kill Edward Cullen in many colorful ways~! XD I'm sorry if this chapter seemed…odd. But I wanted to do something without torture looming on my mind, so here ya go! 8D


	17. Chapter 17: Losing the sight of hope

Response to reviews!

Wolfdragonful: Heh, you can be hard to please, eh?

Eternal Love's Eclipse: It's called a 'guilty pleasure'. 8D

Solifer: Ya like him, eh? Good!

Sasu-Sama Sarukiji-Sempai: Thank you! *bows*

Tiana Misoro: Yup! And soon, you shall see how!

Miszxbrii: Mayyyyybeeee~! And yes he is!

Avgirl10: Once again your review made my day~! And yours too, obviously! XD

Watermelondrea: Haa haa, nice gag!

Strawberry-Ringo: Most of the time, yes. But I don't cry, does that make me bad? O.o?

Nathalorial: Yup…but you shall see…

HannahGee13: You'll see~! Be patient!

Rigia no Kokoro: Yay, I'm glad~!

Starkit: Heh heh…*sweatdrops again* Stop guessing!

Sethrine: I'm glad you like it so much! And thank you! *bows*

herRhi-chan: Yup, I am already damned…

SakaSandora: You are silly, but there's no problem with that!

Narlth: Yes he is. It's almost…Uke-ish of him, neh? 8D

XanaSpako: I shall!

Yukiko and Chibiussa: Whew, I'm glad she did…

Inouehime-chanZero-koNii-sama: Haa haa…so true!

Aya-ItaLover: No clue~! 8D

Prisoner-type: So true, yet everyone complains about them! O.o….does that mean that everyone out there is a hypocrite?

.path.: Glad that you're enjoying my story! XD As for Renji…yes, he's an ass!

Kobato00: Too many questions~! .

All right, I know y'all hated that last cliffy, but fear not! The answer comes this chapter~! Warning though, it shows up at the end…Ok….here's Chapter 17!

_XxxxxX_

Chapter 17: Losing the sight of hope…

Dion's POV

Present…

Shiro was awake. He had woken up and instantly asked if Ichigo had had anything to eat yet. So, as I left the room, I could see Shiro cradling Ichigo's neck in one arm, a bowl of warm soup on the floor and spoon in the other hand. He was whispering to him, and slowly tipping the spoon against his pale, dry lips. Ichigo's mouth barely parted, the spoon placed into his mouth. I walked out and closed the door. "So? How is he?" Rukia asked me.

"Awake, and Shiro's…feeding him." I said. They gave me nervous glances.

"What happened? How come he can't remember us?" Renji growled, glaring at me as if his eyes would incinerate me. He was still sore about how bad I trashed his ass.

"That's…hard to explain…" I said.

"It's because he shut you all out." We all turned to see Shiro walk in the room. "He fell back asleep, and I can't say I blame him." He explained as he sat next to me. He was giving Renji nervous glances and I can tell he still felt anxious around him. I gave him a reassuring glance.

"What do you mean by that? 'Shut us out'?" Orihime asked. I could already tell this was gonna be bad…I know what happened too, and they were gonna take this completely wrong…

"He shut you out of his heart…one by one….he began to deny you all…" he whispered quietly.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" came Renji's immediate reply, causing Shiro to cringe.

"Wh-what I meant was…"

"Renji!" I snapped at him. "Calm your ass down, got it? It's not exactly as it sounds!"

"Well then what is he saying?" he snapped.

"I mean, he began to ignore you." Renji stared as Shiro stared at him, his golden eyes burning. "The entire time we were there, we thought we could get out on our own. But…over time, we knew it wasn't possible. So…we put our hope in the fact that you guys would come; he would have done the same to you." He explained.

"But we never did come…" Rukia said quietly. I could tell they felt bad, especially now. But past was past, and they can't change what happened.

"We couldn't though! Not with all the Soul Reapers watching us every waking minute!" Uryu said. I have no clue when he got here, and his presence spooked me a little.

_Creepy…_I thought. "Yeah, but none of us knew that at the time. Even _I_ was hoping that someone would come to help them…before I was found out…" They all gave me odd stares…well, all except Shiro, that is.

"Found out?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah…I wasn't….doing my job, ya could say…" I replied sheepishly. They continued to stare and I could feel something clog my throat.

"Your…job. Wasn't it to…"

"It was to report whatever he could find out about us." Shiro answered Uryu's question for me, although I know it was just as hard for him to answer.

"Why didn't you?" Orihime and Rukia asked at once. I just sighed.

_I did…_I thought. _But…it was worse than giving them his name…_

_XxxxxX_

Normal POV

7 days ago…

"So…this Quincy is a rival of yours?" Dion asked. Ichigo shook his head.

"He still thinks so, but to be honest, he's still my friend." He explained. Dion nodded, smiling.

_He has a lot of friends it seems…_he thought. "I don't have any friends you see, all I have are allies."

"Allies aren't truly allies unless you know each other and can work together successfully." Shiro pointed out. Dion just gave him a funny stare.

"What about you two then, eh? You don't exactly get along 24/7 I've noticed." He replied, causing both of them to blush a little.

"Th-that's none of your buisn-" Ichigo had started to retort, but a loud, painful cough shook his body.

"Ichigo!" Shiro began patting his back as Ichigo's body shuddered from the cough.

"M-man, it's cold in here…" he whispered, rubbing his arms slightly. Shiro grabbed one of the blankets and threw it over Ichigo's shoulders.

"I'll go get some more blankets." Dion said, standing up and heading towards the door. "But it'll take me a while. I'm gonna have to sneak them in here."

"Thanks Dion." Shiro said. Dion just smiled as he opened the door.

"What are friends for, eh?" he asked as he closed the door.

_XxxxxX_

After Dion shut the door, Ichigo suddenly pulled Shiro into a kiss. "Mmmph!" Shiro gasped against it, but as a tongue slid into his open mouth, he melted into it instead, tangling his blue tongue with Ichigo's pink one. Ichigo parted from him, his eyes hazy slightly. "Ichigo? Are you feel-"

"C'mon Shiro…let's do something while Dion isn't here…" he whispered huskily into the hollow's ear. Shiro could tell something wasn't right, and when he felt a small wave of heat come from Ichigo's cheek, he knew.

"You're sick. I'm not gonna do a thing here. You need sleep." He said, trying to push the fevered teen off, but he was adamant, and practically fell on Shiro to keep him pinned.

"Please Shiro? I'm fine, honest. Just a little bit…not too long." He replied seductively. Shiro knew better, but he was still a hollow. The way Ichigo was acting…his instincts kicked in and kicked his rational thoughts out the door as he instantly slid Ichigo's shirt off.

"Very well then…" he whispered into the hot teen's ear.

_XxxxxX_

When Dion made it back and he opened the door, he was stunned. Although nothing was going on other than the two sleeping, the odd smell and clothes on the floor was enough for him. _Oh god…god no way…_he thought. _They…they're…_ He sat down on the small chair in the corner of the room. _I knew they cared for each other…but they're intimate…_He shook his head. _What do I do?_ His eyes widened as Shiro stirred slowly, locking eyes with Dion's.

"D-Dion! I…uh-I-" Shiro felt horrified, desperately trying to cover himself with the blankets. Dion just shook his head.

"Don't. Just…don't explain. I didn't see a damned thing." He said, holding his hand up. Shiro stared at him for a second.

"Dion…"

"I told ya; what are friends for? So…I'm gonna keep my mouth shut." He said. "I promise Shiro." Shiro stared at him for a moment more before reaching down to put his clothes back on.

"Thanks Dion." He said, shaking Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo sat up slowly and stared at Dion.

"Wh-when did he-" He stammered, but Shiro sealed his questions with a quick, but passionate kiss.

"It's fine, Ichigo." He said, smiling. Ichigo stared at Dion, who was covering his eyes, but there was a small crack in them.

"Not a word…" he said, tossing the blankets into their faces. "Here, get some sleep. God know when Ulquiorra will come again." He said as he walked out of the room. He shook his head slowly. _Not good…this is not good…_he told himself. _But a promise is a promise…_ As he walked away, he was completely unaware of the Espada in the shadows.

_Now…what has him so worked up?_ Grimmjow thought, a sadistic grin on his face. _I'm more than interested in finding out…_

_XxxxxX_

Ichigo's POV

I didn't feel as hot as I was earlier and I was glad for that. They say sex fixes all, maybe it's true! But it didn't fix this uneasiness I felt, and it wasn't about Dion. It was about…something else… Something I needed to talk to Shiro about. "Shiro…"

"You don't need to say it, Ichigo. Remember, our connection is still in place. I can tell how you feel." He grabbed my hand softly and locked his beautiful golden eyes with mine. "They'll come Ichigo." I wanted to believe him, but for all the pain I was still in, the pain Shiro was in, I wasn't sure anymore. They wanted to break me…and sadly, slowly, I think they were. I was trying so hard to not break down…but I just couldn't handle it anymore.

"Shiro…I'm not so sure. If they were coming, they'd have done so by now, wouldn't they?" I asked him. He sighed and gripped my hand harder.

"Ichigo, if I know you're friends, which I do in a sense, seeing as I dwell in your mind, they're trying to work some way to get here. So don't lose help, got it? If you do, _I'm_ gonna beat the shit outta ya." He teased. I punched his shoulder lightly and he just grinned. He really did make me feel better and my hope felt renewed, as cheesy as that sounds. He was right. They're my friends; if they were here and I was back home, I'd be working on someway to get here and rescue them! We have no clue how long we've been here…but we'll get out of this mess.

"Thank you Shiro…" I whispered, pulling him into a tender kiss.

_XxxxxX_

Normal POV

Grimmjow ran hurriedly back to his room, and when he opened the door, he wasn't surprised to see the 4th Espada looking out the window. "Knew you'd be here." he said. Ulquiorra turned to lock his emerald eyes with Grimmjow's blue ones, a small flash of mischief in them.

"Of course. You're room isn't the only thing you share with me." He said, walking up and wrapping his arms around Grimmjows neck, forcing the 6th down into a harsh kiss. Grimmjow was surprised, but only for a second before deepening the kiss, smiling as Ulquiorra willingly opened his mouth. Their tongues seemed to dance with each other, each taking turns in exploring each other's mouths. When they finally broke the kiss, both Espada were grinning.

"So…the fact you're being so open means that the plan went well?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yes. The three of them are dead now, as well as the top 5." He said.

"Excluding yourself of course." Grimmjow added. The plan was simple; after they had kidnapped Ichigo, the three Soul Society traitors would be so absorbed in their own plans for the two of them that they didn't see the huge betrayal that Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had been cooking up. "So…did you kill them? Or did you have the others kill them, and then _you_ killed the others?" he asked.

"The latter option of course. They have no clue what hit them." He replied. Grimmjow smiled. Ulquiorra was crueler than he could ever be, and he loved him all the more for it, as twisted as that sounded.

"So what are we going to do about our…'guests' down the hall?" Grimmjow asked.

"The Soul Reaper is still useless, but we need the hollow's name. Without it, we can't use the Hogyoku to control its power to wipe out the Soul Society." Ulquiorra explained. Grimmjow smiled.

"I think I have something that'll help, especially since Gin is no longer here…I can interrogate him as much as I please." He said. Ulquiorra nodded.

"Go on ahead. I have one more thing I want to do to Kurosaki." He said. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow as Ulquiorra began walking out of the room.

"And what pray tell would that be?" he asked. Ulquiorra turned to face him, his normally unresponsive face twisting up into a nasty smile.

"Crippling the garbage." Was all he said before walking away.

_XxxxxX_

Shiro's POV

I know how Ichigo really feels about our situation, and what he's doing is scaring me. Slowly, in his heart, I can feel it; he's pushing his friends away. His normal idea, I'd come for them so they'll come for us, wasn't working for him anymore. It's true, we have no clue how long we've truly been trapped here, and every second they don't show…it's hurting Ichigo. He's losing hope, even though we're both desperately trying to hold on to it. Right now, he's in the shower and I'm on the bed, trying to clean up after our last little…intervention. Suddenly, the door is slammed open, Ulquiorra standing in it. He walked straight into the bathroom, yanked Ichigo out of the shower and threw him to the hard floor. "Ngh!" he grunted as he hit the ground.

"Ichigo!" I could hear a snap as one of his arms broke. His body was so weak because of his rather shitty diet, nothing, so his arm breaking even after that toss, I was surprised I didn't break his body during _sex_.

"You are to follow me." Ulquiorra replied in his usual emotionless tone. I helped Ichigo to his feet, his legs shaking violently. I glared at the Espada.

"What the fuck does Aizen think he'll achieve here? We'd rather die then give you whatever the hell it is he wa-"

"Aizen is dead. As is Gin and Tousen." He said, cutting me off. I couldn't believe him, but then again, their massive spiritual pressure was gone, but I couldn't feel anyone familiar, which meant…

"Y-you killed them?" Ichigo asked, voicing my fears. It was Aizen's orders to keep Ichigo alive, so…

"Yes; however, you are both still needed. Now stand and come with me." He said. As we stood up, Dion walked in, his eyes wide. "Ah, Novia. I will need your assistance here. Come with us please." He told the arrancar. Dion just stared at us, but nodded and got behind us.

"I can't feel them anymore…" he whispered, and I didn't have to ask what he meant by 'them'. As we walked down the halls, I could feel Ichigo shivering slightly in my grip.

_Are you ok?_ I asked with my mind.

_I…I just don't know what he can do to us now that…_ This was bad; Ichigo was terrified. If there's one thing Ichigo's known for, it was his thick-headed bravery. So, if he's scared…then he _is_ breaking. Even being able to hide it from _me_ was impressive, but this made me nervous. I closed my eyes briefly, trying to feel his heart. I can normally tell what he's feeling if I concentrate. As I did, I could practically feel his heart shivering. He was terrified beyond belief!

"Chain him." My mind was snapped back to reality as I was suddenly chained to a wall, again. "His wrists as well." Both of my arms were then tightened and entirely pinned to the wall. I watched as Ulquiorra forced Ichigo into this odd contraption, a vice like device clamping onto his head. It looked odd, like something someone would use when they performed head surgery, but Ichigo was facing the ceiling.

"What are you planning Ulquiorra?" I snapped angrily. He didn't reply as he walked over and dipped something into a pot of steaming, yellow liquid. As he walked towards Ichigo, I could see it was an eyedropper. "Ulquiorra!" I snapped again.

"Will you tell me you're name?" he asked me. I could feel the fear in Ichigo's heart, but the words in my head reflected the Ichigo I loved so much.

_Don't tell the fucker a goddamned thing!_ He yelled in my head, even though that voice was shaking as well. I smiled weakly at his colorful tone.

"Fuck off, dickweed! I ain't talking, no matter what ya do!" I yelled. He just shrugged.

"Very well then." He said. That was when the first drop of liquid fell….straight into Ichigo's chocolate eyes.

_XxxxxX_

Ichigo's POV

The moment that liquid hit my eye, it felt like it was on fire. It burned so badly, and when he repeated it on my other eye, I screamed. I wasn't ashamed of holding those back anymore, it didn't matter. The only friends I seemed to have now were in this room, watching me. I don't care what Shiro said; those people back at home didn't care…and Ulquiorra made the point clear. "When our friends get here…you're fucking dead!" Shiro snapped. Ulquiorra laughed…he actually laughed, and it was empty and metallic. And it scared the _shit_ outta me.

"Do you honestly believe they _care_?" he asked, dropping more of the burning liquid into my eyes. They say pure cinnamon oil burns, but this was ten times worse. It felt like my eyes were melting, but because my arms were bound and my eyes were being forced to stay open, there was nothing I could do to stop his onslaught. "Face it hollow trash, they ditched you here and left you to rot." I could hear the chains in the background, Shiro trying to lunge at the 4th Espada.

"Bull fucking shit! They'll come, you'll see!" he snapped. I wanted to believe him so badly…but I just couldn't see it happening. He dropped more of the liquid in my eyes, burning them up. I screamed again, unable to blink or rub the liquid out. My vision was blurring, making it hard to see.

"I'm waiting…" Ulquiorra said and it caused me to shiver. "Nope, nothing. Give it up hollow; it seems the Soul Reaper here already has; it shows in his eyes, not that it matters _what_ shows in them anymore…" He dropped at least six more drops into each eye at once, and I felt like my eyes were melting. If there is a God, I prayed for him to stop this pain! But it didn't, not for what felt like years later. Shiro had continued to call my name, both out loud and in my head, but I didn't have the strength to respond. Finally, after three more drops, my mind slipped away into the deep abyss of darkness…

_XxxxxX_

Normal POV

Shiro was brutally shoved into his room, barely able to catch Ichigo as he was tossed in, Dion quickly following inside. Ulquiorra said nothing as he shut the door. "God damn that fucking bastard to the lowest pit in hell!" Shiro snapped furiously, causing Dion to cringe.

"You're language isn't gonna help much here." he sighed. "Here, let me see him." Dion moved over to sit next to Ichigo's head and opened one of his eyelids. His eyes widened and then he bowed his head.

"What? What is it?" Shiro asked, his hands shaking as he held Ichigo's.

"If he doesn't get treatment soon…that liquid is going to turn him blind…"he whispered. Shiro could feel his rapidly beating heart freeze for one whole second.

"B-blind?" he stammered. Dion nodded.

"We can prevent him from being _totally_ blind. Go get a washcloth and wet it with cold water." He said as he stood up. "I'm going to get some more soap." Shiro nodded and walked towards the bathroom. As Dion walked out of the room, a hand shot from the shadows and gripped his shoulder tightly. The figure behind him leaned in really close to his ear.

"Hey there, Novia…" Grimmjow whispered menacingly into his ear. "What do ya think you're doing?"

_XxxxxX_

Chapter 17 end

Yes I know, bad me! Well, if ya click the button, you can hurt me in some way for the cliffhangers…*shivers* I don't think I like this button…


	18. Chapter 18: Betrayal

Response to reviews!

Avgirl10: What's with the random guy? Can we call him Steve?

HannahGee13: O.O That's a lot of people….DX

Wolfdragonful: You'll have to find out, neh?

inouehime-chanZero-koNii-sama: O.O That's a first…you almost had a mental crisis?

Sasu-Sama's Sarukiji-Sempai: Now it's 298…XD thanks!

herRhi-chan:….I'm scared now…

miszxbrii: Yet, you care about the berries…hypocrite! 8D

Tiana Misoro: Sorry, but no to that request…

The Kataklyst: Well, this is a sad story, so sorry!

WhiteW12-0: Yup, never good…

Eternal Love's Eclipse: Heh, it is random….so it belongs here!

Aya-ItaLover: ….I would've loved to see that rant!

Narlth: Yes they are…XD

Starkit: Yes, that's right. XD

Solifer: Uhh….ouch? 8D

SinfulNekoRose: Heh, thanks a ton!

Kidou Corpse: Glad to have ya with me here! XD

Kobato00: Forgiven! 8D You shall see…

Strawberry-Ringo: …wow…

That's Riku: Welcome to the club, That's Riku! Well, even if you aren't the fact I'm getting to ya is kinda cool, eh?

Elex88: Welcome to you too! Don't worry; you feel just as bad as the other people reading this story! ^_^

BeanBitz: No, I just find him to be that kind of person. He's a loyal friend, and worries about Ichigo in his own way!

Natholorial: Nope, not kidding~! ^^

Mylittlehollow: Enough till I'm satisfied.

Ok, I'm gonna get evil again! This chapter is gonna be angst filled, evil and harsh! But soon, we shall leave the past, and after that, the story will soon end. I think I have about…4 chapters at most. So…enjoy Chapter 18! My 300th review belongs to Elex88! *gives cookies and chocolate milk* Enjoy~!

_XxxxxX_

Chapter 18: Betrayal

Dion's POV

7 days ago…

My blood froze at the closeness of the 6th Espada. "M-Master Grimmj-jow?" I stammered.

"What exactly are you doing?" he asked, standing in front of me, his cold hand on my shoulder. I shivered from the touch as I looked past his head.

"I need t-to get cleaning material for the Soul R-Reaper. If his e-eyes get worse, the liquid used could b-burn through his eyes and seep into his b-brain, k-k-killing him." I said. The entire room felt cold because of his presence. I was also hoping that my excuse would please him and let me past. He did let me go, but his eyes bore into me, trying to read my soul.

"Where's you're usual tongue, Novia?" he asked me. Good question, maybe I was too worried about Ichigo to bite back. "This isn't like you."

"Excuse me Master Grimmjow." I said and briskly walked away. I didn't hear what he yelled at me, and I would later regret that…

_XxxxxX_

Ichigo's POV

5 days ago…

Everything burned…my body, my throat…it all felt hot and sticky. My eyes ached, my vision blurry. I could barely see Shiro as he placed his cool hand on my forehead. It felt good and I moaned, it was really all I could do. I didn't want him to move his hand, but when the door clicked open he did just that. I reached out for it, my arms aching as I stretched them. I manage to grab his hand and he looked at me. "No…so cold…" was all I could say as I tried to pull his hand near me. Suddenly my vision began to fade, I could no longer hold my eyes open…

_XxxxxX_

Shiro's POV

Things weren't looking good from where I was standing. Ichigo had a high fever, and it only seemed to get worse. Not to mention his eyes seemed to be getting worse, but maybe that was just the fever. Dion walked in carrying in fresh washcloths. He put them under cold water and sighed. As I moved my hand from his searing forehead, he grabbed it and placed it against his head again. "No…so cold…" he murmured before his fever claimed him and he passed out.

_This isn't good at all…_I thought.

"How's he doing?" Dion asked as he carried some damp washcloths over and handed them to me.

"Thanks." I said and placed one on Ichigo's flushed face. "Not good I'm afraid. He's getting worse. Maybe if we can get him something to eat, maybe that'll help some." It could too. He was so skinny; his ribs could be seen clearly through his skin, as well as his hip bones. It hurt to see this…and I was practically helpless. Dion put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll see what I can get for him. Although, all I'll be able to sneak is soup…not like he can eat anything else…" he said. The fact that he was willing to do this made me feel better.

"That's fine. Thank you Dion." I said. He left the room and I stroked Ichigo's head, his dull hair sticking to his forehead due to his sweat. Suddenly, he began coughing harshly and I shook him. "Ichigo? Beloved, are you ok?" I asked. His foggy eyes snapped open and he bent over, his chest heaving. Before I could get up, he got sick all over his blankets. What I saw horrified me; it was mostly blood mixed with whatever the hell his stomach could sick up. He really _was _out of things to puke up. As he slumped backwards, I caught him, wrapping my arms around his skinny waist.

"Sh…Shiro…" he whispered my name so quietly, I felt shivers travel my spine. "Everything…it hurts…"

"Shh…I know Ichigo. Don't worry, you'll be ok." I whispered into his ear softly, but even I wasn't so sure. Gladly he didn't pick up on that as he grabbed my hand and held it to his face again.

"You're…c-cold Sh-Shiro…" he said, closing his eyes.

"Ichigo-" I was cut off as Dion hurried in with a bowl of some fouls smelling liquid. "What is that?" I asked.

"Soup for all purposes." He said, placing the tray on his chair. He noticed the sick on the blankets and sighed. "New sheets already?" he asked. I just nodded as I lifted Ichigo's too light body into my arms. He let out another cough and he winced as he clutched his chest.

"Hurts…" he whispered. I rubbed his chest with my hand and he sighed. Dion tore the sheets off and I placed Ichigo on the mattress.

"I'll be back shortly with some more blankets." He said. "Until I get back, try feeding Ichigo." I nodded as I watched him leave the room again. I really am glad Dion is on our side…I have no clue how long we would've lasted without him.

_XxxxxX_

Normal POV

Dion raced down the halls carrying fresh blankets. _Gotta hurry…_he told himself. As he ran something tripped him and he fell over, the blankets flying out in front of him. _Aww shit…_ As he got up, his arm was grabbed harshly and he was lifted in the air. His dark eyes widened as they made contact with teal ones.

"Hey there, Novia. What are ya up to now?" he asked.

"M-Master Grimmjow?" he stuttered ad was slammed harshly into the ground.

"Oh do _not_ give me that act! It's a load of bullshit!" he snapped angrily. Dion chocked as he was lifted by his throat.

"Fine then, fuck you. I ain't telling you what I'm doing!" he snapped angrily. Grimmjow grinned and slammed Dion into a wall, causing it to crack by the force he used to shove him against it.

"Oh, I think I know exactly what you're doing; what you were told not to do. You're helping out our prisoner's correct?" he asked. Dion glared at him.

"So what? The person who told me _not_ to is dead." He retorted.

"He's also the person who told me _not _to kill you." Dion's eyes narrowed. "So tell me what I want to know, or I'll kill you."

"Go ahead, cause I don't know shit." He hissed.

"Their relation or that thing's name?" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. Dion shook his head.

"Nope. So go ahead and kill me." He said. He was scared that he actually will kill him. _I'm their one chance right now!_ He thought. He was practically gambling against a demon, with his life, as well as Shiro's and Ichigo's, as his best chips. Grimmjow slammed him against the wall one more time before letting him drop to the floor. He rubbed his bruised neck.

"Aww, what fun would that be?" he sighed. "Well, guess I'll tell Ulquiorra to go through with plan b." Dion stopped rubbing his neck.

"P…plan b?" he asked. Grimmjow's eyes shined deviously.

"Oh, we didn't tell you? We have a new way of preserving the hollow for an hour if the human dies, so…we're throwing them both in the Kurai Heya for about two hours." He explained. Dion could feel his heart stop and freeze over.

"They'll…they'll kill each other!" he gasped. A sick feeling was welling in his chest at the memory of Ichigo's first time in that room. "If not one will die and the other will be mentally unstable!" Grimmjow shrugged.

"Too fucking bad I guess." He said. "This is what happens when no one can do the task assign to them." As he walked away, Dion felt horrified. Completely scared for his only friends and uncertain of what to do, he screamed at the Espada.

"W-wait! I know their relationship with-" He instantly covered his mouth, stunned at what he had said. _Oh no…no, no, no!_

"What was that?" His eyes snapped up as Grimmjow stood in front of him again. "I didn't _quite_ catch that." Dion wasn't sure what to do; if he didn't say, they could both wind up dead. If he did say it…they _may_ survive.

"Th…they're lovers…" he said weakly. "They…they're also intimate…" Grimmjow's eyebrow raised at that fact.

"You know of this?" he asked and Dion nodded weakly.

"I…I came in o-one night…the smell and clothes…they were on the floor…that's all I…I needed to know…" he admitted. Grimmjow grinned and reached for Dion. He flinched as he patted his head.

"Good little arrancar. That's what I wanted to hear." As he walked away, he turned back and grinned. "Oh, by the way, I lied about the Kurai Heya." As he walked off, Dion could feel the hole in chest widening, and he prayed for it to swallow him whole.

_What…what have I done?_ He thought. _Oh god…what have I done?_

_XxxxxX_

Dion walked in slowly to see Shiro feeding Ichigo the soup he had brought earlier. "H-how is h-he?" he asked.

"Well, he's eating it. But I don't think he likes it much." Shiro chuckled. When he looked at Dion, his golden eyes filled with worry. "You ok Dion? What happened to you?" he asked. Dion gulped.

"L-look, can you…c-carry Ichigo?" he asked. He had to act fast; _very_ fast.

"Yes, why?" he asked, beginning to feel worried by Dion's quiet, yet hurried tone.

"We need to go…I'm busting y-" Before he could finish, Ulquiorra came in the room.

"You two are coming with me." He said. Shiro held Ichigo closer to him.

"M-master Ulquiorra, he's sick! Please wait until he's a little better." Dion almost begged, but the 4th Espada ignored him. Well, almost.

"Excellent work, Dion Novia." He grabbed Dion's hand and burned the number 24 away, causing him to cringe. He held his hand over the wound and it was healed, but with something else; a number 7.

_N-no way in hell…_he thought, glaring at his hand like it was the most evil thing on the planet. He then watched as both Ichigo and Shiro were being dragged from the room. All he could do was follow…follow and see what hell he had put them in.

_XxxxxX_

Dion's POV

I felt sick with myself. Hell, I didn't want to _see_ this…it was all my fault. I really thought that he was going to throw them in that room…I was so damned stupid! And now…now god knows what the hell is going to happen. Shiro was giving me the most confused look I've ever seen. "What's going on Dion?" he asked me quietly. I didn't look at him, just continued to follow the 4th Espada. He shoved me slightly as I carried Ichigo's burning body. "Dion?" his voice grew more urgent. "What did he do to your hand?" I could feel my skin tickle where the new 7 was now and my stomach dropped thirty feet. "Dion?"

"Give him to me Novia." Ulquiorra's voice caused me to freeze in place. He just took Ichigo from my arms without a single struggle because I was so numb.

"Dion, what's wrong with you?" Shiro asked me again, shaking me. I looked at him and only said two words.

"Forgive me…"

_XxxxxX_

Shiro's POV

"Forgive me…" His voice sounded monotone and quite, and that alone made me nervous. I watched as they chained Ichigo to a wall and before I could blink, the 4th Espada had grasped my wrist tightly and yanked me towards another pair of chains that hanged loosely off the ceiling. I was getting tired of being chained up, but the tormentors don't listen to the complaints of their prisoners; only their screams. I could feel Ulquiorra suddenly lift the back of my shihakusho up and throwing it on the floor, exposing my pale back.

"Will you tell me what I wish to know?" he asked me. I just snickered.

"Fuck you." I said.

"No need, the Soul Reaper already has." He responded coldly. I didn't understand what he said at first.

_Huh?_ I thought. Ulquiorra stepped in front of me, his green eyes filled with the same malice as Grimmjow's, maybe more…not a good sign.

"Oh, I never got to tell you, did I?" He waved his hand at Dion, who was looking at the floor, his fists clenched. "Novia's mission was to gain your trust and learn about you and him." He said, pointing at Ichigo, who was stirring slightly. I felt my stomach fall. "He told us about you're….relationship."

_He…he what?_ I looked at him, hoping, no _praying_, that the Espada was lying, but the look on Dion's face told me he wasn't. "No…" Ulquiorra grinned and grabbed something that looked like a whip. Well, part of it was. The tip had a hook at the end.

"So you refuse us, eh? Well, if you insist. However; _one_ of you is going to break _today_." He said, and he whipped my back. I could feel the hook dig deep into my back and I wanted to scream. It hooked my flesh and he yanked it out harshly. He continued these lashes for who knows how long. After awhile, I couldn't feel my limbs. The pain was too much.

But it didn't hurt nearly as much as the pain of betrayal I felt. I was so fucking _stupid_ for trusting him! Hell, both of us trusted him, and what happened? Go figure, he blabs! But…if he told them about our relationship, why not my name? The thing I figured out was to watch us suffer. That's the only thing that he would do that for. Suddenly, the pain changed. Instead of that large hook, it was small barbed hooks ripping my flesh apart. I scream, unable to hold it back any longer, and Ichigo's eyes widen to the size of chocolate plates.

"St-stop it!" Ichigo cried out, tugging on the chains. Despite his weak state, it amazed me slightly that he had the energy to scream. "No, stop hurting him! Please!" he cried out.

_Ichigo! Don't say anything!_ I called with my mind, but his fever was blocking me. This was bad. I felt another sharp whack from the whip as it hit a previous gash and my eyes widened and I yelled. That was when he screamed for the last time.

"No! Leave Shiro alone! Stop please!" he screamed my name and I could see Dion jolt to stare at Ichigo. He said my name….this isn't good at all…

"About time. Maybe getting you was all I needed to do after all." Ulquiorra undid the chains on my arms and I fell limply on the ground. I could barely feel the floor. Dion quickly ran to me.

"Shiro…"

"You…you b-bastard…" was all I could say. I was too weak to move, so talking was out of it too. When Ulquiorra released Ichigo, he was unconscious again, the stress too much for his sick, starved body.

"Take them back Novia. We'll proceed in two days." He said. Dion quickly lifted Ichigo in his arms and slung my arm over his shoulder. He practically dragged me back to my room. When we were in, he shut the door and gently placed Ichigo on the bed.

"Finally." I turned quickly around and punched him in the face. "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

_XxxxxX_

Normal POV

"H-hold up a sec, Shiro!" Dion said, rubbing his cheek.

"You betrayed us! You're no different than the rest of the hollows and arrancars that live here!" Shiro snapped, anger flaring in his eyes, making them seem like a molten gold.

"Do you honestly think I enjoyed what I saw? It was _my_ torture as much as _yours_!" he snapped back. Shiro glared into his eyes, but said nothing as the new Espada continued. "I am you're friend Shiro…but that doesn't atone for what I've done." He said, looking down.

"I don't believe a single fucking word…" Shiro hissed as he walked, painfully slow, towards where Ichigo lay. He stared at him before returning his burning glare at Dion. "You promised you wouldn't tell him-"

"I did it to save you two!" Shiro stared. "I…Grimmjow told me he was going to throw you both in the Kurai Heya. After what had happened to Ichigo in that room…" Dion shivered. "I told him about your relationship, but I never said your name." He shook his head. "However, it still doesn't fix what I've done."

"Then how do you intend to fix this?" Shiro asked, his voice a little softer. Dion locked his eyes with the hollow's, his dark eyes determined.

"I'm going to help you two escape."

_XxxxxX_

Chapter 18 end

Ok, we're moving closer to the end of this story, but we still have a ways to go! If you review, you can has chocolate cake!


	19. Chapter 19: Escape

Response to reviews!

WhiteW12-0: You shall have to find out, neh?

Kai and Umiki: Wow, I can please one, but not the other? Sad…DX

Tiana Misoro: Yup, thought it was a nice, evil little twist. ^^

Lemonlimediddies: Wow, you sure are nice, eh? O.O

SinfulNekoRose: Wow, reject my generosity much! *pouts*

Inouehime-chanZero-koNii-sama: I'm…glad you think so! But please, this really isn't as good as the manga…I am not worthy! If this ever gets made into a doujinshi though, I'd be the one patting the artist on the back!

Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai: Yup…DX

Miszxbrii: Yum…me like that too! The room does exist silly!

That's Riku: Uh… I don't sway that way! (unless you're a guy…) ^_^ So if you gasping is good…it means my plans to control your mind is…never mind…

Kobato00: All shall be revealed…

Aya-ItaLover: I like your rants! Share some more~!

HannahGee13: O.O I'm glad I don't annoy you…XD

herRhi-chan: Ya hit the mail on the head there…XD

wolfdragonful: Wait no more~!

Eternal Love's Eclipse: Chocolate is good~!

Narlth: Don't get upset at the Berry!

LittleXCreature: You have no patience! DX

Avgirl10: O.O…hee hee…

Lover-of-light: If you're the lover of light, why are you reading this angsty story? O.o? just curious~!

Kidou Corpse: Aww, don't be mad! Get…happy. I'm not repeating that annoying commercial.

Nathorial: It's only been one day basically. But if you want me to ignore you…kidding!

Strawberry-Ringo: You and I have a ton in common there girl. ^_^

Ok then! Let's get to the fun part; their escape! Well, this chapter may be short, but it shall be enjoyable! So…onward hoe to Chapter 19!

_XxxxxX_

Chapter 19: Escape

Shiro's POV

I wasn't sure if I could ever trust him after what he had done, but he was saying that he would help us escape. "How can I trust that you're telling me the truth?" I asked warily, picking Ichigo up and holding him in my arms. Dion looked down and sighed.

"I know you won't forgive me…after what I've done, I don't _expect_ you to forgive me…" he locked his dark eyes with mine and I saw how pained they were. "…but I want you to believe me when I say that I'm your friend and I will protect you, no matter what the cost may be, even if its my life. It's all I can do to atone for what I've done…"

"That's a little carried away there…" I said and he smirked.

"I'm like that, but that's my vow; I will protect you and Ichigo with my life." He then held his hand out and opened a gargantuan. "Hurry, run in; it'll transport us out of Las Noches. Once where out of here, I can make a stronger one to get us close to Karakura." He said. I hesitated and looked at him. Pain was evident in his eyes when he looked at me and Ichigo. My back still stung from the hooks, but I would heal. But Ichigo…I could feel him shaking in my arms from his sickness and wounds. Dion's eyes grew wide when voices echoed down the hall. "Shiro, quickly!" he actually pushed me into the gate. I stumbled to quickly create a path with what little spirit energy I had.

_XxxxxX_

Normal POV

They both tumbled out of the gargantuan and landed in the sand. "Ouch." Dion grumbled. He sat up and looked at Las Noches in the distance. "Well, we're a good distance away from the palace, but they'll be here once they learn we're no longer there. As he concentrated on another gargantuan, he noticed how Shiro was checking Ichigo.

"We need to be swift." He said urgently. "The quicker we get back, the quicker Ichigo can be tended to." When the next gargantuan opened, Dion walked over to the two of them.

"Once we get there, we need to run. We're a good distance away from Karakura Town, but we'll get there in a day, maybe two." He explained. Shiro nodded, although was still wary of him. Dion flinched at the look.

"Then let's get moving." Shiro said. Dion nodded and they both ran into the next gargantuan. Dion walked ahead of him to make a solid path and they both ran across the expanse below them.

"There's the exit!" Dion called. There was a sudden yell from behind. Dion turned around sharply to see Grimmjow gripping onto Shiro's arm tightly. Shit!

"And where the hell do ya think you're going _Shiro_?" Grimmjow said, spitting out his name. Shiro struggled, but Grimmjow's grip on his arm was too tight. He held Ichigo as close as he could, but his grip was slipping. Dion rushed forward and pulled his zanpakuto out, but Grimmjow pulled his out quicker and aimed it at Ichigo. "Move Novia, and I'll kill him." Dion struggled on what to do, but he didn't move. "Now…I'm taking them back with me if ya don't mind." Dion watched as Shiro stopped struggling, but he saw the devious glint in his eyes.

_Heh, this'll be funny…_he thought. Shiro then aimed a kick at Grimmjow's shin and he fell forward.

"Dion!" Shiro tossed Ichigo to him and he caught the Soul Reaper, then tossing Shiro his zanpakuto. Shiro turned around and stabbed Grimmjow through the chest.

"That's for me to deal with later." He hissed darkly. He ran back up to Dion as the two of them leapt out of the gargantuan, sealing it shut.

_XxxxxX_

When they made it into the human world, the first thing that hit Shiro's face was rain. He looked up into the dark grey sky and sighed. _Never have I loved feeling the rain so much… _he thought.

"Shiro! C'mere!" He ran towards Dion who was kneeling on the ground with Ichigo in his arms.

"Is he ok?" he asked. Dion shrugged.

"I think so. He just opened his eyes." He said. Shiro knelt down next to him and lifted him into his arms.

"Ichigo, are you feeling alright?" he asked quietly. Ichigo looked at him with foggy eyes.

"Sh…Shiro…is this…rain?" he asked quietly, ignoring Shiro's question. Shiro nodded and Ichigo smiled. "W…we're home…aren't we?"

"Yes…we're home." He said. It felt good to say it, to confirm it. Ichigo gripped his hand before falling unconscious once again. _We need to hurry…_

"Shiro, we need to move." Dion said. He nodded and lifted Ichigo into his arms gently.

"Let's get running." He said. The two of them turned to see a city in the distance. _We need to run and not stop!_

_XxxxxX_

Grimmjow stormed the empty halls of Las Noches. "Goddamn that hollow!" he roared, blasting a wall with a cero.

"What is it, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra asked, scaring Grimmjow.

"Damn do you need to sneak up on me like that?" he asked. "The bastards escaped from me." Ulquiorra smiled.

"My dear Grimmjow, it's perfectly alright. We have what we need." He said. Grimmjow looked up to see a small vial filled with blood in the 4th Espada's hand and grinned.

"Me raping him and you collecting his blood was smart. Then of course…we have the hollow's name." he said.

"So we shall commence with the separation process, and when he's weak, you can go back and claim him." He explained.

"What about the Soul Reaper and Novia?" Grimmjow asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Kill them both of course." Grimmjow's grin widened.

_Oh boy…they're gonna be in a shitload of pain…_ he thought.

_XxxxxX_

Chapter 19 end

Yes, short but good, no? Well, if ya click the magic button, you get to get 'kinky' with your fave Bleach character! Well, byes until the next chappie~!


	20. Chapter 20: Shattering Release

Response to reviews~!

HannahGee13: At least I'm a master at something, eh? XD

Strawberry-Ringo: If you hide, you won't be able to see what happens!

CatHartzUlquiorra4: Yes it is…*evil grin*

WhiteW12-0: Yup, typical response! XD

Kidou Corpse: The next update is…now! 8D

LittleXCreature: It's ok! *pats head*

Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai: No, I still need him…XD

Starkit: It's fine! ^_^

Eternal Love's Eclipse: Ichigo's mine….you can have Hisagi! XD

Miszxbrii: O.O Threesome?

Lemonlimediddies: Yup! ^_^

herRhi-chan: Hmmm….no.

wolfdragonful: But I can't help it! T_T

Aya-Italover: Hee hee….Your rants brighten my day! ^_^

Nathalorial: Wait…who's your fave? Me wanna know! O.o

Avgirl10: Yup, kinky.

ThatBanana: I've seen it spelled both ways…sorry. XD

AnimeFreak646: You flatter me! XD But thanks so much!

Kobato00: You shall see…XD

Animelover1993: Yup, i hate them too! Well...we shall see about that request as well...XD

Hey, guys! Let's do our best to reach 400 reviews! This is an…odd chapter to say this, but I'm really glad for all the readers of this story and I hope you'll read my other stories as well! I work really hard over the summer, ya know! *wink* Well, here's Chapter 20! The big two zero! XD

* * *

Chapter 20: Shattering release

Rukia's POV

Present…

To see Ichigo clinging to Shiro was odd, but expected. He'd been doing that since he woke up. We all decided to sit in the room where he was now because we weren't sure if he could or should be moving yet, but he was awake and deserved to be in the conversations. Renji didn't like it… but at the moment, who seriously gave a shit what Renji liked? I sure didn't. "Shiro…"

"It's ok Ichigo." He said quietly, trying to calm Ichigo down. Dion sighed as he looked at him.

"why is he like this? This isn't…like him at all." I said. Dion looked at me and nodded.

"You're right, Rukia Kuchiki; to be blunt, this isn't the Ichigo you know at all. This is only half of him." Well _that_ wasn't an odd comment.

"Huh? I don't get it." Renji said. "Whaddya mean?"

"W-well…it's…slightly complicated…" Shiro murmured. Renji glared at him, but didn't say anything. "Y-you see…we're separate now. I'm no longer connected to him."

"Get to the point…" Renji mumbled. Ichigo shot him a glare but didn't say anything and I almost laughed. It was a sign that the Ichigo we knew was there…but why wasn't he showing himself?

"Well…I used to be apart of his soul…of who he was. When I was separated…I became, I guess you could say, a whole being. My own soul, my own body." He looked at Ichigo and laced his fingers in his dull orange hair. "But Ichigo…wasn't so lucky…"

_XxxxxX_

Normal POV

4 days ago…

Dion watched the streets as Shiro rested. He glanced at the two and sighed. Shiro was leaned against a tree, Ichigo resting against him. He felt worry surge through him at the sight of the orange headed Soul Reaper. He was now wrapped up in Shiro's cape, his clothes nothing but shreds. The cape didn't cover his whole body, revealing his maimed legs. He could just barely make out a huge scar on his chest that he had received from his time in the Kurai Heya. _This isn't good…_he thought. _We need to hurry…but they're so tired…what can I do though…_ "Shiro…we need to move." He said, shaking the hollow awake. Shiro yawned and opened his eyes blearily.

"Ok…" he sighed as he stretched and lifted Ichigo into his arms again. Dion looked at them with concern. Shiro's eyes had dark circles under them, and Ichigo was almost completely unresponsive. Sometimes he'd scream or cry out as if he was trapped in a bad nightmare, but Shiro always helped him wake up from it.

_But now…Shiro needs all the rest he can get…_Dion thought. _I have no idea how long he'll last like this…_ "Do you…want me to carry Ichigo?" he asked and Shiro shook his head. Still doesn't trust me…and I can't blame him. "Ok then…let's keep moving." They continued to run through the stinging rain, unaware of what was about to happen…

_XxxxxX_

Grimmjow growled angrily and blew another hole in the wall with a bala. _That damned hollow!_ He thought angrily. _He dare mock me like this! I'll fucking kill him! _

"Are we still upset over his escape?" He fired a bala at the direction of the voice, but it was easily knocked away. Ulquiorra walked in with his usual monotone look.

"Ulquiorra, promise me that I can kill him!" He hissed. Ulquiorra simply walked over and kissed the 6th Espada fiercely. When he broke the kiss, he was smiling.

"Ah, there are things far worse than death, you know." Ulquiorra reached into his pocket and pulled out the Hogyoku. The square casing was gone, now revealing a pulsing black orb. "Like losing the one you cherish most…" Grimmjow grinned wickedly.

"So it's time eh?" he asked. Ulquiorra nodded. He then took the small vial filled with Ichigo's blood and poured it on the Hogyoku.

"Release the monster within this boy." He whispered to it. It began to shiver and grow slightly; turning red and revealing the sleeping face of Ichigo as they three ran towards Karakura. "Make the monster one…make him obey us…his name…is Shiro." The Hogyoku shivered violently and then exploded in a blood red light. "Now…we wait."

_XxxxxX_

Dion's POV

As we were running, Shiro stopped suddenly. I turned around to see him on his knees, clutching his arms tightly, Ichigo at his feet. "Shiro? Shiro, what's wrong?" I don't think he heard me. He was facing the ground, his entire body shaking violently. I walked up slowly to him, trying to see if he was ok. That's when he looked at me and I couldn't help but fall backwards. His eyes weren't golden anymore; they had turned blood red. And they were filled with pain. It was then I knew exactly what was happening. They had activated the Hogyoku.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He let out an ear shattering scream and I backed away from him some more. He wasn't alone either; Ichigo was doing the same thing. You see, Ichigo and Shiro are both connected by their souls. So, if one dies, so does the other. But it's more complicated than that. They are also a part of each other; Ichigo is part of Shiro and vise versa. If they're split apart, then they're only half of who they are. The Espada's true goal was to separate Shiro, make him a 'whole' being, and control him using the Hogyoku. That's why they needed his name; it would help them control him and use his powers. But…in order to do that, the Hogyoku had to completely separate his soul, piece by agonizing piece.

"Shiro! Ichigo!" I could call to them all I'd like, but in reality, there was nothing I could do. I watched as they both writhed in agony, how much I have no clue. Both of their souls seemed to ripple for some reason, probably a result of the separation. _This_ _is bad…if they manage to separate them…_That's when I had an idea. But…I had to get through to Shiro first.

_XxxxxX_

Shiro's POV

Everything…my body…my mind…my heart and soul…it was all in agony. To say what this felt like, the only way I can describe it…it's like having every atom…every thread that makes up my soul was being torn apart slowly and forcefully. It was so painful...and yet, a voice was making its way into my mind, but it grated like nails on a chalkboard.

_Obey me...Shiro obey... _I couldn't recognize the voice. I didnt know who...or _what_ it was...but it hurt. God it hurt. But at the same time...i could feel it drawing me in. It was like every single piece of me detatching from Ichigo...was forming and combining wih that voice. I was on the edge...i wasn't going to be able toresist that...that pull for much longer until another, more frightened voice reached to me next.

"Shiro! You gotta...outta this!"

_D...Dion?_ my thoughts were slightly scattered.

"Shiro! Change...name..." I could just barely pick his voice up through the thick haze that was agony, but his message...it was clear.

_Change...my name?_

"Yes! Do it! If you...name...no control..." His voice was still scattered.

_My name...but it's Shiro...he calls me Shiro..._

"You dumb...change...! You...accept...ne..." His voice was fading as I could feel something wrap around my chest...no, my _heart_.

_Obey me...you belong to me Shiro...your heart is mine... _That made me snap.

_No...my heart is my own to give! _I tired to struggle desperatly, but its hold was too tight. _Damn! Gotta...think! Dion told me to change my name...but to what?_ Then i remembered what he had said about his own name.

_"They'll never fully control me. I combined my name and his name for me to create my full name._" he had said.

_What could my true name be?_ I kept struggling to think, but my mind could only process what Dion used to call me, as well as my actual name. _Wait..._

_You will never be free Shiro...you are mine! _The voice cackled. Even through my pain, I smiled.

_You're wrong...Shiro is not my name. I accepted that to myself. It is only a nickname._ For some odd reason, the grip on my heart faded away, and my world, mercifully, faded away.

_XxxxxX_

When I came to, Dion was hovering over me, a frightened look on his face. "Oh god, you're ok." he sihed with relief. I struggled to sit up and he pushed me back down. "You lost quite a bit of blood. Stay still will ya?"

"I...how did I lose blood?" I asked.

"You...you were tearing yourself up pretty badly. You were in a lot of pain from what I coud see and hear." he explained. I moved my head slowly to see Ichigo laying next to me, but something was wrong. I could barely feel his spirit energy, and his face...it looked like Death himself had paid him a visit.

"Ichigo!"

"Calm down! He's...he's in a coma I think." Dion said, trying to finidh dressing my wounds. To hell with those!

"What do you fucking mean?" I snapped. "I can't feel his spiritual pressure!" I grabbed Zangetsu and...wait. I looked down and indeed see Zangetsu...my Zangetsu...in my hand. _Wait a second... _"What's going on Dion?" He leaned back and sighed.

"Did you change your name like I said?" he asked. "Better still, did you even hear me?" I nodded.

"My new name...it's Hichigo Shirosaki." I told him and he laughed.

"Same cliche trick, huh? Well...you prevented yourself from being controlled by the Hogyoku..." He looked at the Zangetsu in my hand and then back at my Ichigo. "But you couldn't prevent your seperation." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Me and Ichigo were...sperated? Did he mean...

"You mean...i'm no longer bound to his soul?" i asked, my voice shaky. No, this couldn't happen...it just can't! He nodded and I began to freak out. "No! No no no no! If we're not connected...oh my god...no! He'll...he'll..."

"He'll what? Shiro, calm down!" Dion grabbed my shoulders and shook me slightly. "What'll happen to Ichigo?" My entire body shaking, I muttered a truth I never wanted to tell.

"He'll die..."

_XxxxxX_

Chapter 20 end

Mwahahahahaha! I am an evil, cruel bitch! Well, if ya click the magical button, it shall tell you how to find Waldo and Carman Sandiego! See ya later~!


	21. Chapter 21: Fighting the Monster

Response to reviews~!

miszxbrii: No it isn't! My middle name is...well, let's say its embarrasing...DX

wolfdragonful: Finally, someone agrees with me! XD

Tiana Misoro: You should know by now how often I listen to my fans...rarely!

Strawberry-Ringo: So do I! XD

WhiteW12-0: Actually, I don't think so. We still don't know what it can do, right? Besides, this fic was started before that ever came out! DX Besides, no one is as good as Tite Kubo...XD

Kobato00: Oh...do we now? ^_^

LittleXCreature: No, you can just pester me! XD

Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai: Yup, that's exactly what this is!

That's Riku: Wait...are you a boy or girl? . But yes...this is intense. Angst is all I know when it comes to fics!

CatHartzUlquiorra4: *evil grin widens*

animelover1993: Hey, you wouldn't happen to have a myspace would you? I mean, I used to get on it, but I don't anymore. My name there was Hichigo. I was in charge of sending Bleach pics...DX But please don't damn me...

Angelchan2012: Lol mixed reaction~!

HealingNymph: Maybe~!

Athina Dark-Angel of Death: Tee hee~! Thank you~!

Starkit: O.O...You pity Grimm kitty? You funny! XD Kidding!

Eternal Love's Eclipse: Really? I've seen the movies, but I can't make the connection...oh well. XD

Kidou Corpse: Glad you're enjoying it~! *ignoring odd sign off*

inouehime-chanZero-koNii-sama: Yup...holy shit. *nods*

Avgirl10: I don't need the plot bunnies! I already have another idea for another HichigoXIchigo...as well as another IchigoXOC! DX

wolfnymph1: Yup...shit. XD

Alright, I know Shiro's last little comment is making everyone's heads spin! Don't lie, I can see the funny cricks in your neck from them twisting around! Well...maybe some more will be revealed, if i'm in a generous mood. Well, onwards to Chapter 21! Let's hit that 400 mark everyone~!

* * *

Chapter 21: Fighting the Monster

Shiro's POV

3 days ago...

I know what I said to Dion must've been shacking, but it had been true. "Without me within his soul, Ichigo would die. He is only half of who he truly is. know all about Orihime's ability to reject reality itself; however, I do believe there is a limit. It's simple, she can restore things to the way they wer ein the beggining, but what if what she is trying to reject had been there since the begining?" I asked Dion as we now walked on the side of the highway. He was holding Ichigo now that I had my Zangetsu again. Right now, as much as I hate admitting it, I can't carry Ichigo and my zanpakuto at the same time. I could feel my powers returning, slowly, but returning all the same. He still had questions, and I was doing my best to answer them.

"She...wouldn't be able to reject it obviously." He replied. "But Ichigo hasn't had these wounds since...whenever. He-"

"You're right...but then again, in truth, the soul you're holding isn't Ichigo." It hurt saying that, but truth hurts sometimes...

"What the fuck are you saying?" Dion asked, clearly confused.

"Dion...listen. Ichigo and I are part of the same person, the same soul. When I was...seperated by the Hogyoku, I was made whole on my own. But Ichigo isn't 'whole'. He is only half of who he truly is...only half of Ichigo remains. So..."

"Ichigo isn't complete, and he's...in a sense a new being, like you." he answered and I nodded. As odd and complicated as it sounded, it was all true. And every ounce of it burned my very soul.

"This is all my fault..." I whispered. I felt Dion place his hand on my shoulder and flashed me a gentle smile.

"No it isn't Shiro." He even still insisted calling me that. He keeps saying that when Ichigo wakes up, he'll do it anyways. "It isn't your fault that you two got seperated the way you did and it isn't your fault that he's like this."

"You're wrong Dion...it _is_ my fault. If I didn't exist, then he wouldn't be in this shitty situation." I said. He sighed and shook my shoulder.

"If you didn't exist, Ichigo would've never been able to save Orihime, or protect Karakura, or even fight off Grimmjow!" He said. "Don't you see Shiro? Without you...he never would've made it this far; you _need_ each other." I just smiled. He was right, but he got some of it wrong.

_You mean...I need him more than he ever needed me..._I thought. _And that's the way it'll forever be... _Suddenly, there was a huge explosion from behind us. I was blown one way and I hit a tree. Dion was flung another way, but he managed to land on his feet, Ichigo in his arms.

"Were you two talking about _me_?" I froze at the voice; it was Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

_XxxxxX_

Normal POV

Grimmjow towered above them in the air, a smirk on his face. "Well? I'm waiting for an answer here~!"

"Why the fuck are you here?" Shiro snapped angrily. Grimmjow glared at him.

"You...you've been sepearted from that useless Soul Reaper, but sadly, not under the Hogyoku's power. Shame; you'd be a fun pawn." he sneered.

"Why are you here?" he snapped again. Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Isn't obvious, ya dumbshit? I've come..." He shot a cero where dion was standing. He easliy jumped out of the way, but it left a huge crater where he had been standing. "...to dispose of the trash and take you back home." Shiro glared at him.

"Leave them the fuck alone!" He shouted. Before he could blink, Grimmjow was behind him and back handed him, sending him flying. He hit his head on another tree, leaving him dazed.

"Tsk, wish I could fight you myself, however, you need to stay alive and outta the way." he said. He then turned his attention to Dion. Dion was backed up against a rail, nowhere to go with Ichigo in his hands.

_I can't dodge him forever!_ he thought. _Please Shiro...get back up!_

"You're too easy a target. Why not run around some for me, eh?" Grimmjow asked. Dion just gave him a hard stare, "No? Fine, suit yourself." He aimed carefully and shot another cero at the two. "Goodbye." Dion tried looking for another spot to Sonido to, but there was too much stuff around him. No room...meant no dodging. But before the cero could get halfway, a black cresent shape of pure spirit energy shot forward, nullifing the cero.

"Back...the fuck...off!" Dion turned to see Shiro with his zanpakuto in one hand, but leaning against a tree with the other. Dion noticed this and cursed.

_Damn, his powers aren't fully back yet..._he thought. _Grimmjow won't hesitate to use force to keep him down...and in this state, he could kill him!_

"Shit, you really _are_ annoying." Grimmjow sighed.

"You're...a fucking dick head..." Shiro snapped back. He flung his zanpakuto again. "Getsugatensho!" he called, sending another black crsent towards the 6th Espada. It struck him head on. He tried blocking it with his zanpakuto, but it engulfed him, scaring his entire body, leaving another scar across his chest, now creating an X pattern on his chest. Shiro felt his step falter and he placed Tensa Zangetsu in the ground to steady himself. _Vision...fading..._he thought. _Must...stay...consious!_

"Holy shit, that one was tough!" Grimmjow exclaimed. "You're pretty tough, and you ain't even at full strength!" He watched as Dion Sonido'd to Shiro's side once Grimmjow had stopped his attack.

"Shiro, with whatever remains of your strength, take Ichigo and run." he said. Shiro looked at him with weak, confused eyes.

"Wh-what?" he asked quietly.

"You heard me; take Ichigo...and _run_. Run as fast as you can to Karakura. Don't stop until you reach your destination." he repeated, handing Shiro the unconsious Soul Reaper.

"Wh-what about y-you?" Shiro asked. "I'm n-not leaving you h-here!" Dion gave him a sad smile.

"I'm repaying the debt I created. I had betrayed you...now i'm betrayng the Espada; my own kind, to make sure your safe. If it means buying you some time by allowing you to run...so be it." He placed a hand on the shaking hollow's shoulder. "You trusted me, even when you no longer had a reason to. I'm asking _you_ now to trust _me_; go! Run!" Without saying a word, Shiro held Ichigo as close as he could and began running, not even glancig behind him.

_Thank you Dion...thank you for everything._..he thought.

_XxxxxX_

Dion's POV

He never looked back at me as he ran down the street. Good...it showed that he was still strong and placing trust in me that I didn't deserve. I turned my attention back to Grimmjow. "Now...I can actually get serious and handle you without restraint." I smiled. He just laughed at me, the damned fool.

"You? You think you can beat me? In what fucking universe does _that_ happen in?" he laughed. He tried getting past me, but I just blocked his way. I grinned.

"This one. I'm going to fucking blow you all the way back to your emo lover." I snickered. That pissed him off. He launched a cero straight at me and I shot one back, nullifing it.

"How _dare_ you, you motherfucking dick head!" he roared at me. He held his zanpakuto at his side, his hand placed against it. "Forget showing mercy and all that shit; i'm gonna blow you to fucking kingdom come! Grind, Pantera!" Before my eyes, dust and energy swirled around him as he transformed.

_Good, this wouldn't have been worthwhile if he didn't do this..._I thought. _Shiro...if I get out of this...i'll finally ask fully for your forgiveness... _I then held my zanpakuto out and wiped my hand across the blade in one, fluid motion. "Fly Devorar!" In an instant, we were both striking each other, talons and claws macking contact.

"Hmph, nice release there, Novia." he snorted as he backed away.

"Huh, shame I can't say the same for yours." I taunted. He growled lowly at me and I smiled. "Less talking, more slaughtering. That _is _how you like it, right?" I asked. He laughed in a way that made my skin crawl.

"Oh, you have no _idea_ what i'm going to do to Ichigo when I get to them." I felt my body tense slightly. "But like you said; less talk, more slaughter!" He lunged back at me, claws outstreatched. I managed to block one with my talons, but the other strikes my side. I howl in pain as his claws tear my flesh, blood sent flying. I clutch my side as I pull back. "Tsk, you can't fight anymore than that useless Soul Reaper can!" he laughed.

"So wh-what? I'm still going to kill you b-before I'm dead!" I snapped. "I may n-not be as strong as I-Ichigo...but I will still bring y-you down!" I hollared. He just kept laughing, the arrogant bastard!

"You're as hopeless as he is too." He sneered. He then pointed at his chest, the fresh wound Shiro had caused still bleeding slightly as it bled over another scar. "He did this little number when we first met. I kept it to remind me how badly I wanna tear his limbs from his body and feast on his flesh!" he yelled. I felt the blood in my body boil over. "Now...I'm gonna do that right in front of his hollow lover..." I launched myself at him blindly. Stupid, yes, but could you blame me? I swore to protect Ichigo and Shiro, even at the cost of my life. All these thigs he was saing...it helped me move despite the pain in my chest.

"You bastard!" I snapped. He just smacked me aside as i barely scarred his chest as well with my talons, reopening Ichigo's previous wound.

"Tsk, you're like a damned insect. A nuisance, yet easily swatted away." he scoffed. As I hit a tree, he launeched those small rockets from his arms and they all struck my body at once. Pain exploded throughout my entire damned body. I could barely move for a few minutes, but I just laughed.

_So the traitror always dies after all..._I thought. _But still...it can't end yet...I promised!_ "Y-you think th-that's enough t-t-to pin m-me down?" I asked as I slowly stood. He just rolled his teal eyes.

"So ya really won't say 'im finished'? God, you're just as bad as he is too."

"I'll-t-take that as a-a compliment..." I chuckled weakly. I was saving my strength. His chest was bleeding heavily from his powerful attack he had just used. Maybe if I could get him to use one more... "You know...you really are a p-p-pussy cat. No w-wonder Ulquiorra's th-the man of the relationship..." Yeah, that was signing my death warrent. He glared at me darkly and lifted his arms into the air.

"Ya know, tearing _your_ body apart sounds like fun as well!" he slashed at the air. "Desgaron!" Blue waves of clawed energy struck my body. To describe the pain...i'd need a dictionary.

_But...this still doesn't compare to what they've been through..._I told myself. He laughed when I didn't speak or rise from the smoke.

"Guess that's all ya truly had; all squawk, no bite." he laughed. "Now, I guess i'll go on ahead and go tear Ichigo apart. If I do it slowly...and savor his flesh, i'm sure Shiro will break." My blood boiled hotter, forcing my body into action. I shot forward, shoving my hand into his chest.

"Y-you know...you r-r-really are stupid..." I whispered. "y-your armor...is almost impossible t-to...penetrate...yet, b-both Ichigo and Shiro...managed to tear into it..." He just stared at me as my hand remained inside his chest. His entire body was twitching and I grinned. "B-but your moves sh-sjook your whole b-b-body...reopening these w-wounds...so if I d-do th-this..." I dug my other hand into his chest and tore it open, him crying out in pure agony as his blood spattered my face. "Y-you're...as good as d-d-dead..." He howled and threw me to the ground, vanishing into a gargantua.

_Like Grendel fleeing to his mother only to die..._I thought. _But i'm no Beowulf...i'm the betrayer here..._My release faded away and i collapsed onto the ground as rain began to pur over my bloddy, shreadded body. I slolwy struggled to my feet, using my zanpakuto as support. I had no idea how far Shiro had made it, but I was bound determined to get to him. But I no longer had the strength or the enrgy to sonido or make a gargantua. All I could do was limp like a wounded animal...

But I had done it...they had escaped and I had bought them time. Even if my fate was to die in a few minutes, or even in a day, I had kept my vow.

_XxxxxX_

Normal POV

Grimmjow limped out of the gargantua, his body bleeding internally as well as externally. _How...how was th-this possible..._he thought. _Me...killed b-by that useless ar-arrancar?_ As he fell forwards, Ulquiorra ran up to him, rolling him over gently.

"Grimmjow? Grimmjow, can you hear me?" he asked. Grimmjow smiled weakly, reaching out to brush the 4th Espada's cheek with his bloddy hand.

"Ul-Ulquiorra...I..."

"Shut it. I'm going to get you fixed up, you hear?" he asked. But even as he finished his sentence, Grimmjow's hand fell limply at his side, his head falling back and his teal eyes dimming, the life in them extinguished. "Grimmjow? Grimmjow?" He buried his face in Grimmjow's torn, bloody chest and screamed. "GRIMMJOW!" As he closed his eyes, he could feel the spirit energy flowing from the wounds that had killed the 6th Espada. Fury boiled his blood as he recognized it.

_Shiro and Ichigo...they will suffer greatly for this!_ he swore.

_XxxxxX_

Shiro's POV

1 day ago...

I have no clue how long i've been running. The rain was falling harder now, the wind strong enough to rip my clothes off of my body. I held my sleeping Ichigo as close to me as I could to protect him from the rain and wind. It was so harsh that it stung like needles. I could barely see ten feet in front of me, and it had been raining for god knows how long now. My limbs felt like lead, I was surprised I could still move them. Lightning crackled high above us...but none of it mattered now. I was in Karakura; I had to reach the shop. I had stopped running awhile ago...all I could manage was a brisk walk. _Please...please say it's near..._I thought and began coughing. Then I saw it; Urahara Shop. Thank god I had finally made it! I walked a little faster and kicked the door. Orihime opened it.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed. She had every right to; the horrible shape Ichigo was in...not to mention she had never seen me before.

"What is it? What's wrong Orihime?" That was Uryu...the Quincy.

"It...it's..." She was pointing at me and I just stood there, letting them all take in the sight they were about to see; a hollow begging for help.

"H...help him..." My voice was hoarse and I wasn't sure if they had heard me through the wind and rain. "You...need to...h-help him..." I finally fell to my knees. I just couldn't stand anymore...it was too much. I pulled Ichigo close to me as another strong gust of wind blew past. "PLEASE! HELP HIM!"

XxxxxX

Chapter 21 end

Well, we are now officially in the present, and there we shall stay! *nods* And sorry for short, unepic fight scene...DX Well, if you click the little button here, you will gain the best superhero power you can come up with! ^_^


	22. Chapter 22: Lover's Revenge

Response to reviews!

lemonlimediddies: I think they did agree...XD

miszxbrii: YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS! He's gone! XD And...he ain't dead, I'm sure of it! We never saw him actually die, did we? O.o

Kai and Umiki: It is coming now...XD

Yukiko and Chibiussa: -_- odd powers there...

Whitew12-0: Thank you~! You're the only person who's commented on that! XD

Tiana Misoro: You shall soon see~!

Sasu-Sama'Sarukiji-Semapi: Yup! Be happy!

Kobato00: *hides* Scared of thunder...

Nathalorial: That would be funny, neh?

CatHartzUlquiorra4: I'm _evil_, remember? O.o

Kidou Corpse: Yup! *caramell dansen*

inouehime-chanZero-koNii-sama: Yes! He will kick your ass! *throws 4th Hokage plushie* Oops...wrong anime...

mylittlehollow:XD

Uchizaki: Well, i'm glad you like the story~!

RK1st: A lotta people did that...read it in one go!

Aya-ItaLover: You are my 400th review! *gives cookies*

wolfdragonful: Hmm...we shall see...

That's Riku: You're funny! ^_^ I shall think bout it!

Starkit: Yup! ^_^

Eternal Love's Eclipse: Glad you enjoyed it!

Uchihaskitlez: Uhh...OOC ness?

LittleXCreature: Thank you~! lol

Athina Dark Angel of Death: Yeah...go figure, neh?

Strawberry-Ringo: Torture is a matter of perspective. ^_^

wolfnymph1:...What?

Narlth: We shall see, eh?

Ichiberrylover: I'm glad you werre touched. Seeing as my stories seem to be the only way I make friends anymore...*sigh*

Well, this story shall soon end. I'm thinking next chapter, maybe 2. We'll see. Well, let's do this thing! Congrats to Aya-Italover for being the 400th review! ^_- Well, onward to chapter 22!

_XxxxxxX_

Chapter 22: Lover's revenge

Shiro's POV

It's been abut three days since we finished telling them about everything that had happened. Ichigo was doing...slightly better is all I can say. His wounds were still painful, but they no longer bled. He could walk again too, which was a plus, but it still wasn't enough. For some odd reason, no one but myself could tell that his soul was slowly deteriorating. As I sat and stared out into the night, he walked up to me and sat down sloely. "Shiro, why are we still here?" he asked. I knew he wasn't himself, but this...distrust in his friends...or should I say former for now? Well, it was disturbing.

"Ichigo, i've told you over and over again, we're safe here. Your friends aren't going to let them find us." I repeated. Normally, he'd drop it there, but this time, he came prepared it seemed.

"If they had truly cared, wouldn't they have come for us?" he asked.

_For_ you_..._I thought. Even though they had shown concern when I had arrived, now I could feel loathing and hate. The blamed me for this as well it seemed. Only Ichigo, Dion, Kisuke and Orihime seemed to care. "Look, they had been held up, I told you, ok? If they could've come, they would have, believe me." I replied.

"How do you know that?"

"They're your friends Ichigo. I've seen them through your eyes."

"Then how come I don't remember them?" This was getting annoying. "If they were in any way important, I wouldn't have forgotten them." Those words hit me like a blade.

"Ichigo...you don't understand. You're only half of who you truly are." I repeated myself, but for some reason, my voice sounded...off. What he was saying..._my_ Ichigo would've never said that! But...after everything we've been through...everything _he'd_ been through...most people would have changed, whether they were 'whole' or not.

"I don't care. If me being 'whole' means you not existing in my world..." He walked forward and grabbed my hand softly. "..I want nothing of it." I brought his hand up and kissed it gently.

"Ichigo...I would rather not exist at all if it kept you alive." I told him. He wanted to argue, but before he could, I sealed his lips with my own.

_XxxxxX_

Normal POV

"Shiro, i'm not so sure that this is wise." Dion said as the hollow put on a light weight jacket.

"I'm tired of being in here, and I need the air." he repeated and dion shook his head. He was in a gigai as well now, his long blue jeans and grey turtle neck making him feel uncomfortable. He wasn't used to the clothes here.

"I think you're full of bullshit. Kisuke told you to stay here. God knows what could happen if-"

"I know, Dion." He turned to look at the arrancar and smiled. "But c'mon, you're here, aren't ya? Besides, it's only for a few minutes." Dion just laughed.

"Since when did you ever have confidence in me?" he asked, ignoring Shiro's side comment.

"Since I decided to forgive you." dion froze and locked eyes with Shiro. His golden eyes were serious. "Nothing that happened to us was truly your fault." Dion looked at the ground.

"But I...I betrayed you..."

"In order to protect us. Look, you didn't know Grimmjow had lied. I was...upset at the time and I didn't know the full situation. So I decided that if you lived to see me again, i'd tell you that I'd forgiven you." He smirked and placed a hand on the arrancar's shoulder. "Besides, you've more than made up for it, that's for sure." As he walked towards the door, he sighed as Dion followed. "Oh my god dion! It's justa short walk!"

"I thought I told you; I swore to protect you until I die...or now i'll add 'until I get bored with you." He said, receiving a short snort from the hollow.

"Oh, so now there's a catch?" The two fo them laughed, a nice relief from the tense laugh from a few moments ago.

"But in all seriousness, i'm going with you. Ichigo's safe here, so i'm going with you, just in case." Shiro just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever then."

_XxxxxX_

Dion's POV

As we walked, we talked about random stuff. God, I really have no clue about some of the things he was mentioning, but whatever. It felt good to have a normal conversation with him. Even I had noticed the tense looks everyone was giving him and frankly, I felt like kicking every one of their asses for it. All in all, Shiro was a good soul. As I tried to think it over, Shiro caught my look. "It's because i'm his hollow." he replied. Damn, was it really that easy to tell what I was thinking about?

"So what? I'm an arrancar and they trust me enough." I replied. He shook his head.

"No, i'm his inner hollow. I've...done some rather unplesant things before I..." He let his sentance trail off and I wasn't about to finish it. He shook his head. "I guess no one's learned to 'forgive and forget." He grunted.

"No, for one, _I_ sure haven't." Before I could respond a huge wave of spiritual pressure pushed down on both of us. Shiro, despite being stronger than me, was still fairly weak, his powers still not back to their full capacity. He looked as if he was struggling to breath. I tried to stand, but the oressure grew more intense around me and I collapsed, unable to move.

"D-Dion..." Shiro stared at me and tried to reach out for me when a figure appered and practically crushed his arm with one foot. He cried out in pain as the figure lifted him up into the air by his now broken arm. I didn't need to look up to see who it was that was assulting us; his spirit energy had been enough.

"I do not care if they come for him. By the time they do, you won't even recognize him. And I promise...it will all be slow." In the same instant he appered, Ulquiorra vanished. As soon as the pressure and sudden adrenalin rush was gone, I felt light headed. Even I still hadn;t fully recovered with my fight with Grimmjow and before I could stop myself, I passed out on the sidewalk.

_XxxxxX_

When I woke up, I was back at the shop, with many faces looking at me, some worried some, meaning one, was pissed as hell. "Dion, are you alright?" Orihime asked as I sat up slowly. Physically, yes I did. But on the other hand... Renji seized me and glared at me.

"where the hell is shiro?" he snapped.

"U-Ulquiorra kidnapped him." I stammered. "What, concerned about him suddenly?" He let me go and I rubbed my neck.

"Hardly. He's the key to Ichigo's survival. If he dies..."

"Oh, so you care about _Ichigo_. What, ya have a crush?" I snapped. He glared at me and I grinned. "Hit a nerve it seems." He slammed me against a wall.

"Look here, arrancar. I don't give a shit about it, but I'm Ichigo's friend. I care about him, but not in the sense you mean." I spat in his face.

"You don't fucking get it! God, you're just as bad as the Espada! Shiro is not just some monster or item to trash! He has _feelings_, a _soul_, every little thing that makes him as much a human as you or Ichigo!" I snapped. God, he pissed me off!

"Well, we can't just sit here and do nothing this time." Rukia said, standing up. "We're all going after that bastard before he hurts him too much."

"And i'm coming with you." Believe me, hearing Ichigo say that was actually slightly encouraging, if not stupid.

"Ichigo...you can barely move for more then ten minutes!" Uryu argued. "What if he-"

"I don't give a shit. I'm going." He turned and looked at me. "Dion won't leave me behind anyways. Not with the threat of Ulquiorra coming back to get me as well while everyone is gone."

_No, you're just too stubborn, and i'd end up bringing you anyways..._I thought. Which was entirely true. I got up and grabbed Ichigo's arm, dragging him out of the room. "Give us a sec." I called.

_XxxxxX_

"You're out of your damned mind!" I snapped at him. He gave me a level look.

"I've been told that i'm not 'whole', so I guess that counts as being out of my mind." he replied calmly. Seriously? Was he being serious? I kept forgetting that he wasn't exactly himself, but this...this was too much.

"And...you're telling me that you don't give a shit? If something happens to you, Shiro's gonna flip!"

"As if i'm not flipping out because something happened to him?" whoa, sudden mood change. His eyes widened suddenly and he began to falter in his step. I rushed over as he fell over.

"Look, Uryu's right here. You can barely move for long."

"This is my fault..." I stared down at him as he slowly pushed himself out of my arms.

"Wha- not you too. This is no one's fault." I tried to convince him, but he wouldn't hear it. Why was everyone so difficult? "No one! You didn't do anything, Shiro didn't do anything! Even I-" I cut myself off at the look on his face. He looked defeated, like this was the end of it. "Ichigo..."

"Why did I drag him into this? If I hadn't...if I never gave him a name to begin with...he wouldn't be in this shit..." I just sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, if there's one thing i've figured out about the two of you, it's that you're quick to blame yourselves for everything." I said. "I know i'm no better, but c'mon, do you honestly think Shiro blames you for anything?" When he didn't answer, I just smiled. "Knowing him, he blames your pain on his existence." He shot me a look.

"What are you implying?" he snapped at me. "Shiro didn't do anything!" I grinned. There was the actual Ichigo.

"Fine, you can come." I started walking away, leaving him dumbfounded. Yeah, i'm good at that.

_XxxxxX_

Normal POV

Shiro sat huddled in a small, cramped room, holding his broken arm against his chest. _Where am I?_ he wondered. When a door opened, he flinched at the presence in the room.

"So...what shall I do with you?" he whispered into his ear quietly and it caused him to shiver.

"It doesn't matter." he snapped. "I'm not giving in and i'm not listening to you!" He could practically feel the 4th Espada's smile on his neck.

"Oh, you _really_ don't get it, do you?" He grabbed him by his hair and threw him across the room. Shiro cried out as his shoulder and head collided painfully with the wall. He tried to keep his focus as he was lifted up by his hair. "This is about a whole different thing. I don't want you to obey..."

"Then what _do_ you want?"

"I want you dead...and your lover to suffer and watch..."

_XxxxxX_

Chapter 22 end

Yes, i'm evil! Yes, i'm a bitch! If you can think of anything else to call me, click the button! ^_^ Also this story is about to end. Two more chappies left! But some people wanted to see Shiro suffer...so I shall partially grant that wish! Byes~!


	23. Chapter 23: In vain?

Response to reviews!

RK1st: Yes, he's annoying, but I won't make him suffer. Sorry...

Sasu-Sama'-Sarukiji-Sempai: Yup, damn Ulquiorra. lol

WhiteW12-0: Nope, I don't need to be told at all! ^_^

Kobato00: I'm not mad! Just...unique. ^_^

That's Riku: Yes...yes it is.

Angelchan2012: Candy is Dandy, but Liquor is Quicker. Know where that saying comes from? XD

Tiana Misoro: Yes I do. X)

LittleXCreature: DAMN...I KNOW! XD

miszxbrii: Wow, talk about crazy mood swing...

lemonlimediddies: Ask yourself something; is it really excitement you're tingling from? O.o ...Sorry, that was rather...just forget it...^_^'

Aya-ItaLover: I know, bad right?

Strawberry-Ringo: Hey, it's in my nature. I lift your hopes upwards...just to shoot 'em down. XD

CatHartzUlquiorra4:...Girl, we need to have a talk here... *goes and prepares a seminar*

inouehime-chanZero-koNii-sama: I shall!

Ttalilawik: Promise!

wolfdragonful: Yes I do...XD

Kidou Corpse: Nope, wasn't overkill at all!

Eternal Love's Eclipse: Yes...shall we see how this goes?

animegirl1994: O.O'...now i kinda pity him...kinda.

Narlth: You got that right! XD You have been paying attention~!

All right everyone! I hate to say it, but I don't see this chapter being very long...oh well -_- Let's just see where the words flow, ok? This is the second to last chapter...so why am I wasting your time? On to Chapter 23!

* * *

Chapter 23: In vain?

Shiro's POV

Darkness...I thought I was used to it. But this darkness...it was different. I was surprised at how much Ulquiorra could do to my body in what must've been a short amount of time, but to me, it felt like forever. Both my legs and my left arm were broken, my body covered in gashes and burns. there was more...but I think I passed out during some of them. Right now, I could barely move, and I was trapped in a room by myself. Or so I had thought as I felt something grab my shoulder.

_"Shiroooo..."_ I recognized the voice, but at the same time...it sounded off. Almost...like he hadn't used it in years. This wasn't possible...he was back in the World of the Living! I turned around, only to scream.

It was Ichigo...but his entire body looked decayed...like he had died years ago... _This isn't...this isn't..._He grabbed my face...it felt so real.

_"Why'd you kill me?"_

* * *

Normal POV

Dion paced back and forth. "Well, can you do it?" Renji asked again, making him clench his hands into fists.

"I can get us there, but I don't know if i'll have enough power to get us home." he replied. All of them were sitting in the front room, ready to go. Even Ichigo, who was in his soul Reaper attire, but holding Shiro's Zangetsu. He had left it when he entered his gigai, and for some reason, it didn't fade.

"Leave the getting there to me then." They all turned as Kisuke walked into the room. "Also, do you know how to put the two of them back together if you get your hands on the Hogyoku?"

"I...I believe so. Only those with arrancar powers can succesfully use the full power of the Hogyoku. If...if I can to it...I should be able to reverse the process on the two of them, binding them together again." Dion explained. "But when I do that, it'll take even more power. I...i'm not entirely sure that I can do this..." He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Ichigo smiling softyl.

"You can do this Dion." he said. Everyone else stood up and nodded, even Renji.

"We'll try to hold Ulquiorra off and look for Shiro. You can look for the Hogyoku." Uryu said. He looked at all of them and sighed.

"Thanks everyone." He said. "But...I think the humans here should wait." They all gave him a disbelieving look.

"What do you mean by that?" Uryu asked.

"Just in case this is a trap,and Ulquiorra plans on attacking here. It may be wise not to leave this place unguarded." Orihime stood next to him.

"W-well, I'm going! If what you say is true about his wounds..." She motioned towards Ichigo. "...then i'll be there to heal him when we manage to bind them again." Dion wanted to say no, but he knew she was right and nodded. Kisuke tapped the trap door.

"Well? Are you all leaving or not?" he asked. Dion turned towards him and nodded.

"We're ready."

* * *

Ichigo's POV

I'm not sure how I felt about this. To me...it feels like the past couple days were my...I don't know...my first days ever? It's hard to explain this feeling. These people...I don't know them, but at the same time, I feel like I knew them at some point. That's how these past days had been. I've told Shiro over and over that I didn't know them...I'm such a horrible liar, I can't even lie to _myself_. I don't know who they are, but I do at the same time...just _when_ I knew them, I have no idea. "Ichigo?" I turned around to see the red head with the ponytail...Renji, I think.

"What is it?" I asked nervously. I couldn't help but be nervous around him, or the others.

"You were spacing out there. Are ya ok?" he asked. I just shook my head. No, I wasn't alright, not without Shiro. But from what I had heard about this Soul Reaper, it was best not to mention him.

"Y-yeah, just thinking." I replied. He laughed and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You're thinking? The world must be ending then." he laughed. I know he didn't mean anything by it...it was supposed to be funny. But I wasn't in the mood for funny. I wanted to get thre and get Shiro before...well, before it was too late. I shoved his hand off my shoulder, the contact feeling off. "Whta's wrong?" he asked.

"I said nothing." I snapped, sounding a litle harsh. I didn't mean to. I just wasn't in the mood. As I walked quickly away, Dion followed me. He patted my shoulder gently.

"It's fine Ichigo. He's just trying to lighten the mood. He's worried too." he said. I laughed at that.

"Him? From what I can tell about him, he absolutly _hates_ Shiro, and he can barely stand you." I replied. He gave me a sad look.

"I know...but your survival relies on Shiro's, and he's worried about _you_." He explained. "He'll go to any length to help you, even if it's saving someone he hates." I looked at the ground. I didn't understand it.

"Why does he care about me? Why do _any of them _care?" I asked.

"They're your friends...or, they were, until you lost your memories." He sighed. Before I got the chance to ask or deny what he said, everyone was running into the gargantua. "C'mon, Ichigo. Let's go fix this mess up." I followed Dion, not looking back, or even caring if I _did_ come back. All that mattered was Shiro.

* * *

Normal POV

When the group landed in Las Noches, they were met with quite the surprise. The entire palace was a mess. "Whew, looks like the fight already happened without us." Renji whsitled. They turned to see Dion with his eyes closed. "Well?"

"Out of the Espada, I only sense Ulquiorra." He reported. "So...me and him are the only Espada left."

"And Shiro?" Ichigo asked, fidgeting next to him. Dion closed his eyes again.

"It's...very faint, but I feel him." He opened his eyes. "We need to hurry!" The five of them ran through the hallways of Las Noches, Dion in the lead.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Renji called.

"Of course. The Hogyoku's in the throne room. If Ulquiorra wants a fight...it'll be in there." He explained. As they approached a huge door, Renji stared up at it.

"What's with this place and huge doors?" He asked. Dion shrugged and pointed the tip of his sword at the door.

"You guys might want to stand back." He warned. As they all backed up, Dion fired a cero from the tip of his sword. The door exploded, sending huge chunks of rubble scattered across the floor. As the smoke cleared, the room beyond it was empty and dark.

"Umm...Do we walk in first or knock?" Rukia asked, receiving a nervous chuckle from the Espada. As they all walked in, a sudden force slammed them against the wall.

"Wh-what the fuck?" Ichigo snapped, struggling against the invisible force that pinned him and the others.

"I'm glad you could make it here..." The light suddenly came on, revealing the 4th Espada. He had dark circles underneath his green eyes, now dull and even more lifeless than usual. "Something told me you'd come."

"Obviously, since you kidnapped Shiro!" Rukia snapped angrily.

"No matter what you do to him, he won't give in to you!" Dion snapped. Ulquiorra laughed, the hollowness of his tone making each of them flinch.

"I'm far pass that plan now...revenge sounds better to me." He replied. Ichigo glared at him.

"Revenge for what?" He snapped. Ulquiorra glared at him.

"You took what was mine, then forced me to watch him die." He growled. "So...i'm returning the favor." Ichigo's eyes widened at that.

"Wh-what...?" Ulquiorra smiled. He moved aside, and Ichigo felt his entire heart drop twenty stories. "Sh...Shiro?"

* * *

Dion's POV

To say that I was shocked was an overstatement compared to what Ichigo must have been feeling. Shiro looked horrible. Both of his legs were broken, one bent funny, his left arm shattered. Dark briuses covered what you could see of his white skin, blood dried up on his pure white shihakusho. He wasn't looking at anyone, or anything, I think. His body was making small twitches. He almost looked like the living dead. "Sh-Shiro?" Ichigo's voice was nothing more than a whisper, but it seemed to make Shiro twitch violently, as if he was being stabbed.

"Ulquiorra...you didn't..." I knew what had done this in so a short a time; the Kurai Heya. Ulquiorra said nothing. He didn't need to. Ichigo's eyes had a light in them that I hadn't seen in awhile, and it wasn't a good sign; he was furious. Hell, _more_ than furious.

"Call to him Ichigo. Call to him like I did to my lover..." Ulquiorra growled. Ichigo stared at Shiro and struggled some more.

"Shiro! Shiro can you hear me?" He called. Shiro looked up, his eyes haunted by the dark shadows under them and whatever he experienced in that dreadful room.

"I...Ichigo...?" His voice was hoarse. He must've been screaming for a long time. I felt anger rise inside me. Ichigo nodded quickly, his eyes filled with a small hope; he was alive. No one saw what happened next coming at all; but it was painfully obvious as well. The next thing any of us knew, there was a sword shoved through his chest. His eyes widened in shock, rather than pain, and he fell limply on the ground.

* * *

Ichigo's POV

Everything from that point on was in slow motion. With all of my strength and will, I tugged at the invisible chains that held me. I'm not sure whether I broke free or he freed me, but as soon as I was free, I grabbed Zangetsu and started running towards the 4th Espada. He was the cause of our suffering...our pain... As Shiro's body fell, Ulquiorra raised a hand to launch a cero at Shiro. Just as my sword connected with his chest, the cero was launched. I didn't see what happened, my eyes were trained on Ulquiorra. As my sword cleaved him in two, his eyes almost seemed...thankful. But why, I don't know. A scream came from behind me. I turned to see that they had all fallen, their invisible ties gone. All of them were there...except Dion. "D...Dion?" I turned to see him kneeling next to me, Shiro in his hands. There was a huge portion of his side missing. He had taken the blast.

"D-damn...n-no-not much t-time..." He whispered, blood coming from his mouth. I dropped Zangetsu and knelt next to the two of them. "I-Ichigo...th-the Hogyok-ku...i-it's in h-his h-h-hand..." I turned quickly and grabbed it, handing it to Dion.

"D-Dion?"

"K-keep him awake...o-or h-he-he'll die before I-I can..." He coughed, blood puring from his wound. He passed Shiro to me. I could feel fear rising in my chest. His chest was barely even moving.

"Shiro..." I shook him. He opened his eyes, but even that seemed to take up a lot of strength from him.

"I-Ichigo..." He reached out with a pale hand and I grabbed it. I squeezed it gently.

"Yes...yes it's me..." I whispered to him. He smiled...but it so weak, so _strained_.

"I...I didn't th-think it'd end li-like this..." He coughed, blood spalshing and hitting my face. "I-I thought our positions w-would be switched..." I couldn't help but laugh. Something warm was wrapping around me, but I kept my focus on Shiro. His body suddenly started going cold.

"Shiro? Shiro, stick with me here!" I snapped. He just smiled that weak smile.

"I-Ichigo..." His hand started slipping from mine as his body started to fade.

"Shiro...SHIRO!" When his body faded, everything came back to me all at once, that included all of his wounds. I was completly overcome by them, and my world faded into darkness...

* * *

Chapter 23 end

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The last chapter shall reveal what happened~! My last evil cliffhanger to all fo you! ^_^ So...sorry that y'all were expecting something epic and amazing there...but this is it. Well, see y'all in the final chapter~!


	24. Chapter 24: What the future holds

Response to reviews~!

WhiteW12-0: Well... the end is here~!

animegirl1994: Well, here ya go~!

inouehime-chanZero-koNii-sama: Yippe~! 8D

miszxbrii: ^_^

lemonlimediddies: I do that a lot to people sadly...XD

CatHartzUlquiorra4: Hee hee...I am probably one of the biggest Ichigo fans you shall ever meet...*smiles wickedly*

Kai and Umiki: Like I always say, dark fics is what I do. Don't shoot the author here! DX

Aya-ItaLover: And i'm gonna miss you rants...you can rant in Demon Hunters if you want...

That's Riku: Glad I do. ^_^

animelover1993: Yeah, I know you would have...lol a lotta people would have, I feel.

Tiana Misoro: Of course I did! It's me we're talking about here!

Starwberry-Ringo: Hmmm...we shall see~!

Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai: Yup...*cries with you*

wolfdragonful: Sorry...but it's in myh nature~! T_T

RK1st: Yup...I had to give you guys that much, neh? 8D

HannahGee13: It's ok! No harm done there!

LittleXCreature...Heehee.

Narlth: lol

Nathlorial: Well, you'll have to read and find out, right?

Once again, I'm greatful for everyone who took the time put of your lives to review this rather simple story. I'm so very glad for all of you, honest! *bows* Well, I shall svae the rest of my thank you for the end of the chapter. Here's the final chapter, Chapter 24!

_XxxxxX_

Chapter 24: What the future holds

3 weeks later...

Dion's POV

To say we were sucessful would be an understatement. I never thought we'd be able to do it. It was a _miracle_, that's the word to use. A miracle I got to him before Ulquiorra finished them both off, a miracle that I managed to bind them again, a miracle that Shiro didn't die.

It's been three weeks since then. I decided to take a walk around, try to get better adjusted to Karakura Town. I'm living here now, after all. I don't think I earned my right, but those two...they say I _more_ then earned it. I'm not so sure. But they're both stubborn, so it doesn't matter. I'm stuck here. As I walked down the road, I could see Ichigo walking with Shiro up a steep hill. Yes, they're connected again, but somehow, the 'damage' done by that black band that had forced Shior out of Ichigo's soul had taken its toll. Not to say they mind it, hell no. They really don;t care at allabut that. I wanted to follow them, but decided to wait a few minutes. They hadn't had much 'alone' time, so I decided to let them have it before I...interviened.

_XxxxxX_

Shiro's POV

I'm surprised i'm still here. I was dead...I _know_ I was...for at least a whole minute. Guess it was Ichigo's stubbron will affecting me when we were binded again; stupid bastard wouldn't let me go even if it meant he could live a normal life. So what exactly happened...only Dion knows. And he ain't telling. 'Keeping the suspense', as he put it. Right now, Ichigo and I are standing in the graveyard, looking at his mother's grave. Well...not just his mothers. His as well.

Needless to say, he couldn't return to his body anymore. Too much damage to his soul had broken the already fragile link to his body. So, on all accounts, he's an official Soul Reaper. "Do you miss them?" I asked him. He rolled his warm eyes.

"Of course, you dumbass. Who wouldn't miss their family?" he asked me. I felt bad. He was still suffering, but it wasn't from physical wounds now. I pulled him close to me, burying my face in his soft, vibrant hair. To see it this bright again...that alone made me feel better. And once again, it smelled like him, not of blood or fear.

"Sorry...I just..."

"I know. You've never had a family." Ichigo sighed. I let him go and he knelt down, touching his name. He was grieving, but not for himself. For the family he left. I knelt down next to him.

"You're still here, although they can;t see you. You're still protecting them." I whsipered to him. "They just...won't find your limp body half hanging off your bed, drooling." He laughed at that, and it felt good to hear it. He was himself again.

"Shut up Shiro." He chuckled and I just smiled. I tapped him on the shoulder. As he turned around, I locked his lips with mine, pleased to get an instant reaction. He let me in, and I began exploring him. After a few heated moments, I let him go and he sighed. "Was that necessary?"

"Not at all. It's just my way of saying I love you." I grinned. We heard footsteps and turned to see Dion standing there, a blush on his face.

"Uhh...sorry to interrupt..." He muttered. We all started to laugh. "So...are you both doing ok?" he asked.

"Yeah...we're fine." Ichigo nodded. Dion sat down next to us, letting out a tired sigh.

"This town's too damned big." he sighed. I chuckled and he shot me a half hearted glare.

"Aww, get used to it. You're the badass Espada here." I teased. Ichigo just looked at us and sighed.

"You guys are impposible to deal with." he said. I wrapped my hand around his waist and pulld him into my lap, kissing his neck.

"Aww, ya love me and you know it." I whsipered to him. He squirmed in my grip, a dark blush creeping across his face. God, I missed this too.

"N-Not in front of Dion!" He snapped, pushing his way out of my grip.

"It's not the first time, so by all means, go ahead." Dion said, laughing.

"You filthy minded arrancar..." Ichigo grumbled, but it you could hear the humor in his tone.

_XxxxxX_

Ichigo's POV

I'm glad things are at least semi-normal. I'm dead as far as most people are concerned, but I have Shiro and the others. I'll cope. But there was something still bothering me. "Dion...you could've died, using all the power that you did to bind us together again." I said. He stopped laughing and sighed.

"It's true...I probably would have if Orihime wasn't there to heal me up, same goes for you Ichigo." He said.

"But...why'd you do it?" I asked.

"We're friends, duh." he replied. Whatever. There was definatly more to it then that!

"There's more to it than that. If we had died...I know you could have stayed here and protect everyone." Shiro gave me a funy look.

"What, feeling lazy?" he asked. I shoved him in the chest.

"I'm being serious." I snapped. Dion sighed.

"I owe you guys my life." He replied. I wasn't _exactly_ prepared for that.

"What do you mean? You've almost been killed because-" Dion just held his hand up.

"No, listen. Before I met you two, I was picked on a lot, and had no one to really...well, look at me as an equal." He smiled at us. "You guys gave me a life, friends, and...well, a reason to be here, I guess. Wow, that makes me sound emo..." We all laughed at that one. "But you get it, right? I owe you both my life."

"Well, we're even. You saved us both." Shiro smiled. Wow, since when did we get all...I dunno, mushy? Oh well, I guess three weeks of doing nothing can do that to you.

"Yeah. We need to head back before Renji...assumes me and Shiro are doing something again..."

"With me around? Highly doubt it. Unless...his mind's that dirty." Dion grinned. "Not to emntion...he'll have to deal with me for now on. I'll take great pleasure in kicking his ass in the training room."

"Oh, I know you don't mean it the way you sound. You'll be beating him in a whole other way." I joked. We kept laughing as we walked back to the shop. Things would get better.

So...we'll start it with teasing Renji.

_XxxxxX_

Fin

I know, it's a rather crappy end. Sorry, but this is honestly all my mind could come up with. *sigh* Maybe it's because I made this story so fucking awesome! XD I want to thank everyone once again for reading this story and helping me along with it. I have a new fic up now, Demon Hunters, for those that are interested! It is another HichigoXIchigo, but its a vampire fic as well! So...I shall see you all in the next fic!

See y'all on the dark side~!

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo


End file.
